Un horizonte mas brillante
by Pauch
Summary: Bella es una exitosa escritora bajo un alias. Su inspiración ha venido de una fuente inusual: sus sueños. Soñar con él cada noche durante años ha marcado su vida. ¿Pero será capaz de sobrevivir cuando la realidad y sus sueños se encuentren?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: El vacío, y una nueva luz

La primera vez que soñé con él tenía sólo quince años.

Habían pasado seis meses desde el accidente que había acabado con la vida de mis padres.

Desde ese día, mi vida no había sido más que un inmenso vacío, y a menudo sentía que estaba hundiéndome en las profundidades de un oscuro abismo.

Fui enviada a vivir con mi tía Margaret a la pequeña ciudad de Forks. Mi tía era el único miembro de mi familia con vida capaz de hacerse cargo de mí. Margaret era amable y trataba de proporcionarme todo lo que yo pudiera necesitar, pero en ese momento de mi vida no había nada que pudiera brindarme algún sosiego.

Comencé la secundaria en la nueva ciudad, pero eso no cambió la profunda soledad en la que me encontraba inmersa. Nunca había sido una persona sociable, y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar ahora.

Sabía que todos pensaban que era extraña. Y, en cierto modo, lo era. Ahora más que nunca en el pasado.

Siempre había tenido gustos e intereses particulares, como la literatura o la fantasía. Y eso nunca había resultado ser un imán para las amistades.

A medida que la realidad se me hacía cada vez más insoportable para vivir, me incliné por refugiarme en ese mundo de fantasía en el que siempre encontraba la posibilidad de evadirme de mi propia vida.

Comencé a leer de una manera que bordeaba lo obsesivo, ocupando mi mente con todo tipo de criaturas y aventuras, dejándome reclamar por lo imposible. También comencé a dibujar y escribir mi propio material, dejando que mi desproporcionada imaginación se filtrara en cada pieza que creaba.

Pero aunque todas estas actividades me servían de distracción durante el día, eran totalmente incapaces de mantener a raya mis constantes pesadillas.

El mismo sueño me atacaba todas las noches. Siempre igual. Siempre el mismo.

Trataba de correr lo más rápido posible, pero nunca lo suficiente, para alcanzar el coche de mis padres, mientras veía que ellos me saludaban con la mano desde la ventana trasera. Aún sabiendo que era inútil, yo seguía corriendo, incapaz de hallar mi voz para gritar una advertencia e imposibilitada para alcanzarlos.

Solía despertar en medio de la noche, gritando el nombre de mis padres, transpirada y fría, el pánico corriendo por mis venas como un veneno.

Las noches se volvieron insoportables. Los días, apenas tolerables.

Despierta durante las noches a causa de mis pesadillas, y demasiado cansada para vivir durante el día, comencé a sentirme como un zombie.

Mis libros, mis dibujos y mi mundo de fantasía se volvieron el único faro en un mundo en colapso.

Pero una noche soñé con él.

Y continué soñando con él cada noche a partir de la primera.

Las pesadillas desaparecieron.

Y la vida me mostró un nuevo y más brillante horizonte.


	2. Chapter 1: Una mejor amiga para toda la

Capítulo 1: Una mejor amiga para toda la vida

Para Bella el primer día en la Universidad fue mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

Durante toda la jornada se había movido de clase en clase conservando un inusitado buen humor, y logrando exitosamente evitar todo contacto con el resto del alumnado. En su interior, estaba disfrutando de la experiencia mucho más de lo que había creído posible.

Ahora estaba sentada en la clase de Historia Contemporánea, esperando a que el profesor se presentara para comenzar con la clase.

El resto de los presentes en el salón conversaban animadamente entre sí, presentándose y estableciendo las primeras relaciones.

Bella, como era natural en ella, estaba sentada en un rincón alejado del bullicio, con la mirada baja concentrada en su anotador, dibujando distraídamente y rogando que nadie advirtiera su presencia.

"Vaya, eres realmente buena".

Bella escuchó la voz musical a sus espaldas, pero no se molestó en levantar la cabeza para ver quién había hablado. De todos modos no le interesaba. Y tal vez, si la ignoraba, la persona se marcharía y la dejaría sola.

Pero, contra todas sus expectativas y esperanzas, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, en la silla a su derecha.

"Ese es un excelente dibujo. Eres muy talentosa" agregó la alegre voz.

Bella levantó la mirada molesta, para encontrarse con la dueña del tono musical.

"Hola" dijo la muchacha. "Soy Alice. Hoy es mi primer día"

Bella miró de lleno a los enormes ojos marrones de Alice, llenos de contagiosa felicidad, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Su rostro la estaba traicionando.

Notó que Alice se veía como una niña pequeña, pero era increíblemente hermosa, y Bella se encontró pensando que bien podría ser confundida con un hada de cuento. Tenía el cabello corto y desflecado, y su boca estaba curvada en la sonrisa más atractiva y seductora que ella hubiera visto jamás.

Por alguna extraña rotación del destino, Bella se sintió forzada a responderle, manteniendo la traidora sonrisa anclada en las comisuras de su boca.

"Hola. Soy Bella. También es mi primer día" se encontró a sí misma diciendo.

"Es un gusto conocerte" contestó Alice, y su mirada se desvió al dibujo que Bella sostenía entre los dedos. "¿Eres una artista?" preguntó.

Bella se rió, encontrando la pregunta un tanto irónica. "No, solo disfruto dibujar" le aseguró. "En realidad, soy escritora".

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto a una muchacha desconocida? Hacía menos de un minuto lo único que deseaba era volverse invisible y ser efectivamente ignorada por el resto de la clase. Ahora, sin embargo, se encontraba hablando con alguien que acababa de conocer. Pero, extrañadamente, se sentía correcto y casi familiar.

"¿De verdad?" dijo Alice levantando una ceja. "Yo leo mucho. ¿Puedo haber oído sobre ti?"

"Tal vez" respondió Bella. "Pero uso un alias para escribir, por lo que no podrías reconocer mi verdadero nombre"

"¿Por qué usas un alias?" Alice parecía confundida.

"Porque cuando mi primer libro fue publicado yo era aún muy joven y quería seguir siendo una adolescente normal durante algunos años más" replicó Bella, pensando que en realidad nunca había sido una adolescente normal. Pero, de todos modos, no quiso confesarle a Alice que había ocultado su identidad para ahorrarse la posible atención de sus lectores. Su objetivo ulterior, como siempre, era pasar lo más desapercibida posible por la vida.

"Ya veo…"dijo Alice, y la confusión de sus ojos se disipó para ser reemplazada nuevamente por ese brillo de alegría que parecía predominar en todas sus reacciones.

En ese momento el profesor ingresó al salón y todos tomaron sus lugares. Pero antes de que comenzara la lección, Bella sintió que Alice se inclinaba a su lado y le susurraba al oído.

"No estoy segura de cual es la razón, pero estando contigo siento una sensación extrañamente familiar. Como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Como si siempre hubiéramos sido amigas".

Bella se giró para mirar a Alice a los ojos, buscando en su mirada algún signo que denotara que se trataba de una burla. Pero lo que encontró en los ojos de Alice fue la más sencilla sinceridad.

"Me imagino lo extraño que esto debe sonar para ti. Por favor, no pienses que me he vuelto loca" le rogó Alice.

"Claro que no" respondió Bella. "Jamás podrás decir algo que pueda parecerme suficientemente extraño o loco"

De repente comprendió porqué la confesión de Alice la había sobrecogido. Mirando a Alice a los ojos ella también lo sintió: esaa sensación familiar que casi había olvidado desde que la tragedia cambiara su vida.

Alice rió entonces por lo bajo, escondiéndose detrás de su pequeña mano, y Bella se encontró disfrutando el tinte musical de su voz y de lo contagioso de su alegría.

"Esta es mi última clase del día y estaba pensando…"dijo Alice. "¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo después".

Alice miró a Bella con ojos esperanzados, mientras aguardaba por su respuesta.

"Me encantaría".


	3. Chapter 2: Una historia de amor diferent

Capítulo 2: Una historia de amor diferente

Bella y Alice caminaron por los pasillos de la Universidad rumbo al estacionamiento.

"¿Disfrutaste tu primer día?" quiso saber Alice.

Bella sonrió antes de responder. "En realidad, muchísimo. No recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba estar en una clase. He estado alejada del conocimiento académico demasiado tiempo"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Alice.

"Por mi trabajo" contestó Bella como si estuviera explicando un hecho obvio.

"Claro…" susurró Alice. "¿Qué edad tienes?".

"Tengo veintidós"

"Vaya, pareces mucho más joven" exclamó Alice mientras saludaba al pasar a un par de chicas que caminaban en la dirección contraria.

Continuaron caminando un rato más, el silencio llenando el espacio entre ellas. Pero, para alegría de Bella, no era un silencio incómodo que suscitaba la necesidad de ser colmado de palabras vanas. Miró al rostro apacible y feliz de Alice, y se sintió extrañamente relajada.

Antes de llegar al estacionamiento, Bella vio a Alice saludar a varias personas y notó que la pequeña muchacha parecía ser bastante popular, lo que la hizo preguntarse porque trampa del destino Alice podría querer estar en su compañía.

"Así que… ¿Adónde quieres ir?" preguntó Bella. "Tengo mi auto aquí, así que podemos ir adonde tu quieras". Dejó la idea en suspenso para que Alice tomara la decisión.

"¡Genial!" Alice parecía excitarse por las cosas más simples. "Conozco un buen lugar en el centro. Deberíamos ir allí".

Bella asintió y sacó de sus bolsillos las llaves del auto. Presionando el botón, vio las luces encenderse indicando que las cerraduras estaban abiertas.

"¡Guau!" gritó Alice mientras abría sus ojos marrones llenos de asombro. "¿Ese increíble Porsche amarillo es tuyo?".

"Bueno… Si" Bella quiso encogerse entonces y desaparecer. "En realidad, no me interesan mucho los autos. Pero cuando me mudé aquí, mi agente me convenció de que era necesario que tuviera uno. Y elegí este modelo simplemente porque me gustó el color".

Alice saltó adentro, acariciando el volante suavemente. Bella se sentó en el asiento del conductor y puso el motor en marcha.

"Sólo dime hacia donde ir" dijo Bella sonriéndole a Alice.

Unos minutos después estaban estacionando frente al bar.

"Dime Bella, ¿de dónde eres?" preguntó Alice justo después de que la camarera se retirara con su orden.

"Nací en Phoenix, pero viví los últimos años de mi vida en Forks, un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington" respondió Bella.

"¿Lo extrañas?"

"No, lo odio" confesó Bella. "Es muy húmedo y siempre llueve. Nunca hay sol en Forks. Y nunca hubo nada allí que pudiera extrañar ni nada que se pareciera a un hogar". Bella dijo la última oración en una voz suave, arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante que las palabras abandonaron su boca.

Por un momento estuvo segura de que Alice le preguntaría sobre ello, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, le preguntó donde vivía en ese momento.

"Tengo un departamento cerca de aquí" respondió Bella sonrojándose.

"¿Rentado?" preguntó Alice distraídamente, mientas tomaba sorbos de cerveza con sus labios rosados.

"Mmmm. No" Bella sintió que el color se encendía aún más en sus mejillas. "En realidad, es mío".

Alice casi se ahoga con su bebida.

"Igual que con el auto, mi agente me aconsejó que tuviera un lugar que pudiera llamar propio. Supongo que para que me fuera más fácil asentarme" explicó Bella, visiblemente acongojada.

Alice parecía más divertida que impresionada, por lo que no hacía más que seguir escalando rápidamente en su reducida lista de personas favoritas de Bella.

Hablaron sobre sus vidas un rato, charlando sobre sus gustos, películas y libros.

Finalmente, la cerveza se acabó, y Bella vio que Alice miraba el reloj en su muñeca.

"Es tarde. Puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres. Aunque, nunca me dijiste donde vives. ¿Es lejos?" le dijo Bella.

"Vivo en una casa cerca del campus de la universidad con toda mi familia"

"¿Toda tu familia? ¿Cuánta gente hay en tu familia?" rió Bella.

"¡Mucha!" aseguró Alice. "Todos nos mudamos aquí el mes pasado. Verás, no podemos soportar estar separados unos de otros. Es una larga y enrevesada historia"

"Tengo mucho tiempo" respondió Bella divertida, pero intrigada a la vez.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Bella deseó que alguien quisiera pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Por primera vez, deseó que alguien no la encontrara invisible e insignificante.

"De acuerdo, hagamos un trato" dijo Alice. "Yo te contaré mi historia familiar, extraña y retorcida como es. Y después contestaré tus preguntas, que seguro serán muchas".

Bella asintió, pero su pequeña nueva amiga no había terminado de establecer las reglas del acuerdo. "Pero, dado que nos estaremos metiendo en terreno personal, tú tendrás que contestar algunas de las mías. He sido muy amable hasta ahora, porque puedo ver que no eres una persona que se abre fácilmente a los demás. Pero tendrás que confiar en mi. ¿Tenemos un trato?".

Bella sólo tenía una condición. "No voy a hablar de mi identidad como escritora. Eso es sumamente confidencial".

Alice estuvo de acuerdo. "Eso está bien para mi. De todos modos, me lo dirás algún día. Ya lo he visto".

Bella sonrió intrigada.

Alice tomó su teléfono del bolsillo y, antes de marcar, dijo: "Solo voy a llamar a casa para avisar que me quedaré contigo y llegaré tarde".

Su habitual sonrisa se ensanchó cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado del teléfono. "Hola Jazz" saludó. "Estoy bien. Estoy con una amiga en un bar. Solo quería avisarle a mamá que llegaré tarde"

Bella se encontró pensando que Jazz probablemente fuera el hermano de Alice. Pero entonces escuchó la voz de Alice volverse más suave al decir: "Yo también te amo, corazón. Te veré más tarde en casa". No había nada de amor fraternal en esa frase.

Alice vio la mirada confundida de Bella. "Te dije que era una historia complicada".

"Me gusta lo complicado" dijo Bella. "He estado rodeada de complicaciones toda mi vida".

Alice respiró profundamente.

"Bueno, espero que seas realmente una persona de mente abierta, porque mi historia es de hecho bastante peculiar". Alice se peinó el cabello nerviosamente con su mano derecha. "Vivo con mis padres, Carlisle y Esme Cullen. No son mis padres biológicos, pero yo los siento como tal".

"Soy adoptada" indicó Alice mirando a los ojos de Bella. "Todos los somos. Yo y mis cuatro hermanos". Alice tomó un momento para chequear la reacción de Bella, pero al no ver nada fuera de lo común, continuó.

"He sido huérfana desde que tengo memoria. No recuerdo a mis padres verdaderos. Así que he estado en varios orfanatos, en varios lugares. Tenía quince años cuando Carlisle y Esme me encontraron. Mis padres son dos personas excepcionales. Los mejores que conozco". No había más que profundo amor y admiración en la voz de Alice.

"Esme y Carlisle no pueden tener hijos propios. Así que decidieron adoptar. Al principio fantasearon con la idea de adoptar un bebé. Pero con el tiempo llegaron a la conclusión de que es mucho más sencillo para un bebé encontrar un lugar en el mundo. Para los adolescentes, en cambio, es una historia diferente"

"Los adolescentes son difíciles. Han estado heridos y quebrados por mucho tiempo si nunca han tenido una familia. Por eso la decisión de mis padres es tan valiente y tan respetable. Visitaron un orfanato cuando estuvieron decididos y les resultó extremadamente complicado decidir a quién adoptar. Eran muchos y todos necesitaban un hogar"

"Y entonces pasó. Esme estaba caminando por el orfanato cuando escuchó el sonido de un piano. Se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía la música y se encontró a un chico joven tocando el instrumento totalmente abstraído del mundo. Cuando la canción terminó, él levantó los ojos para mirarla y Esme le preguntó su nombre. Se llamaba Edward. Tenía sólo catorce años entonces. Esme y Carlisle lo adoptaron enseguida, a pesar de que la gente del orfanato les recomendó no hacerlo, buscar otras opciones. Pero mis padres lo eligieron de todos modos, y Edward ha estado con ellos desde entonces"

La sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó, revelando lo intenso del amor que sentía por su hermano mayor.

"Rosalie vino después" dijo Alice. "Carlisle la conoció en el hospital. Llegó con una herida en la cabeza producto de una pelea con otro chico del orfanato en donde estaba. Carlisle la curó, pero también decidió llevarla consigo a su casa. Quedó fascinado con la naturaleza pasional de su espíritu. Rosalie tenía dieciséis años".

Bella comenzó a pensar que Esme y Carlisle tenían que ser dos personajes ficticios, inventados por Alice. No podía concebir que existieran dos personas de este tipo en el mundo que ella conocía.

"Emmet fue adoptado después, cuando mis padres quisieron ampliar la familia. Emmet tenía diecisiete años y ya entonces era enorme. Eso fue lo que fascinó a Esme: era como adoptar a un enorme oso"

Entonces Alice respiró profundamente y comenzó a mover las manos como si estuviera nerviosa. "Lo cierto es que Emmet y Rosalie comenzaron a verse uno al otro de un modo que no es correcto para un hermano y una hermana". Bella comprendió entonces que eso era a lo que Alice se refería por complicado.

"Te lo dije" dijo Alice adivinando su conclusión, pero continuó de todos modos. "Esme y Carlisle lo tomaron como algo natural. Y Rosalie y Emmet probaron se dignos de la confianza de nuestros padres, ya que han estado juntos desde entonces. Son inseparables". Alice rió un poquito entonces, de lo que Bella supuso era una broma familiar interna.

"Un año después mis padres decidieron que era hora de que Rosalie tuviera una hermana, dado que Edward y Emmet congeniaban perfectamente. Así que fueron al orfanato y me encontraron. Esme me dijo que la primera vez que me vio yo estaba en el jardín, bailando descalza al ritmo de una música que sólo yo podía escuchar".

"Pidieron conocerme ese mismo día y me ofrecieron ir con ellos a vivir a su casa. ¡Y yo deseaba tanto tener un hogar! Pero les dije que no podía"

Bella percibió la enorme tristeza en la voz de Alice, pero también la determinación.

"Yo estaba enamorada. No un romance adolescente, sino algo real y profundo. Su nombre era Jasper y era un reciente inquilino del orfanato. Nos habíamos enamorado inmediatamente. Él era un tanto hosco y retraído. Justo lo contrario a mi. Pero los opuestos se atraen. Encontramos el balance perfecto. Y yo supe instantáneamente que era él, de la misma manera que siempre he sabido sobre diferentes cosas".

El amor llenó los ojos y la voz de Alice. Era el tipo de amor que Bella podía entender, a pesar de que solo lo había experimentado en sueños. Pero verlo escrito de esa manera en la mirada de Alice hizo que su pecho se llenara de la esperanza de concebir que tal vez existiese en la realidad.

"Asi que les dije a Esme y Carlisle que no podía dejar a Jasper" continuó Alice.

"Más tarde la trabajadora social vino a mi habitación y me dijo que empacara. Los Cullen me habían adoptado. Me sentí confundida y agredida, pensando que ellos habían ido en contra de mi voluntad. Pero para mi sorpresa, Esme y Carlisle habían adoptado a Jasper también, aún sin conocerlo".

Alice miró nuevamente a los ojos de Bella, su mirada tan llena de felicidad que era casi contagiosa. "Esa es mi historia. Sé como suena. Como si fuéramos un grupo de pervertidos viviendo juntos. Pero realmente nos queremos unos a otros. Y para nosotros esta peculiar e irregular familia es lo más importante del mundo".

Alice seguía sonriendo mientras hablaba. "Por eso nos rehusamos a separarnos. Hace demasiado poco que nos hemos encontrado. Y queremos disfrutar de estar juntos lo más posible".

Alice miró a Bella, sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

"Es una historia preciosa" le dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

Alice se río entonces, y sonó como un coro de campanas en perfecta armonía.

"Esta familia ha sido como un faro en la oscuridad para mi" aseguró Alice.

Bella se estremeció al escuchar sus propias palabras saliendo de los labios de su amiga.

_Espero sus comentarios! Gracias por leerme!_


	4. Chapter 3: Un gesto tan simple

Capítulo 3: Un gesto tan simple

"Es tu turno" dijo Alice, mientras la camarera dejaba una nueva orden sobre la mesa.

Bella se removió nerviosa en su asiento, incómoda de pronto.

"Lo prometiste…" le recordó Alice.

"Bueno, es que en realidad no hay mucho que decir…" comenzó Bella.

Alice se inclinó sobre la mesa a la expectativa, mostrando una increíble paciencia ante la resistencia de Bella. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a creer que Bella no iba a decir una palabra más, escuchó su voz como si fuera un susurro.

"Nací en Phoenix. Soy hija única. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 15 años, por lo que me vi forzada a mudarme a Forks con mi tía Margaret. Mi tía siempre fue muy amable conmigo, pero nunca nos llevamos demasiado bien. Y yo odiaba la ciudad, por lo que mis años allí fueron miserables"

Bella respiró hondo antes de continuar: "A lo 16 escribí mi primer libro y lo envié a un concurso literario. Mi novela no sólo ganó, sino que además fue adquirida por una gran editorial. Para cuando había cumplido 17 años, mi libro era un best seller internacional, y yo era una joven rica y con empleo. Desde entonces he publicado otros dos libros. Pero este año decidí que quería seguir estudiando. Por lo que…aquí estoy"

Bella culminó aliviada, exhalando profundamente. Había sido capaz de comunicarle la mayor cantidad de información posible a Alice como para satisfacer su curiosidad sin comprometer demasiado de su intimidad. Nunca le había dicho a nadie de los momentos oscuros y terribles en los que había estado inmersa en el pasado. Y no quería cambiar esa situación. No estaba segura de que alguien fuera capaz de entenderla, porque en realidad nunca nadie había hecho siquiera el esfuerzo.

Con la mirada fija en el plato de comida sin tocar frente a ella, Bella evitó la mirada de Alice. No quería que ella percibiera que había mucho que había omitido decir, mucho de su pasado que elegía guardar para si misma. Su cena parecía mucho más segura que los ojos de Alice.

Pero entonces sintió que Alice se movía, y vio su pequeña mano deslizarse sobre la mesa hasta que sus delgados dedos se enlazaron con los de ella.

"Estoy aquí, para ti, todo lo que necesites, siempre que me necesites" dijo Alice suavemente. "Conoces mi historia ahora. Y sabes que no hay nada que puedas decirme que no sea capaz de comprender".

Bella escuchó que Alice estaba diciendo algo, pero su mente era una espiral de humo y niebla, y había perdido toda capacidad de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la imagen de la mano de Alice y la suya enlazadas. Un gesto tan simple, tan sencillo, tan espontáneo. Y sin embargo, para Bella, fue el más tierno de todos. Sintió que una lágrima se deslizaba traicionera por su mejilla, y en su interior algo se rompió de manera brusca, para siempre.

La máscara que había logrado construir y detrás de la cual se había ocultado durante años, estalló en millones de pequeños pedazos mientras sentía que la calidez de la palma de Alice se movía hacia su propia piel.

Y entonces, la presa en el corazón de Bella se resquebrajó, y todo lo que siempre había mantenido guardado se apresuró a sus labios, en una acelerada e incoherente confesión.

Bella le dijo a Alice de la oscuridad y del vacío. De la soledad y del sentimiento de ser diferente, nunca amada, nunca comprendida.

Le dijo sobre los fútiles intentos de escapar a su horrible realidad a través de la fantasía, de los libros, del aislamiento.

Le confesó sobre sus pesadillas, sobre las interminables noches sin descanso, y sobre los largos días de caminar el mundo como un fantasma, apenas una sombra de sí misma.

Y mientras continuaba hablando, las palabras brotando de su boca como una cascada, sin lógica ni coherencia particular, Bella sintió que estaba experimentando otra transformación en su vida, igual que aquella noche, siete años atrás, cuando soñó con él por primera vez.

Finalmente, Bella comenzó a tranquilizarse, disminuyendo el ritmo de su voz, hasta que encontró las agallas necesarias para alzar sus ojos y encontrar los de Alice.

No había lástima en la mirada de Alice, sino solo compresión y algo más que Bella no pudo identificar. ¿Alguna clase de amor tal vez? No pudo estar segura, porque hacía ya demasiado tiempo que nadie le expresaba ningún tipo de afecto.

Alice le apretó con ternura los dedos, y le entregó una servilleta para que se enjugara los ojos.

"Voy a ser tu mejor amiga" declaró Alice. "De hecho, vamos a ser las mejores amigas una para la otra"

Alice parecía muy segura de sí misma, pero Bella no quería alimentar ninguna esperanza. Las personas que había amado en su vida se habían marchado y el vacío que dejaban esas ausencias era algo que Bella no quería volver a experimentar.

"¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?"

"Bueno, verás, tengo un don inusual" dijo Alice misteriosamente. "Puedo ver cosas. En realidad, sentir cosas. No es que pueda ver el futuro ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces tengo estas intensas sensaciones que me indican que algo va a pasar. Y tuve una hoy mismo, cuando te vi en la clase. Supe que eras especial. Ahora sé porqué: serás mi mejor amiga"

Bella sonrió tímidamente, sabiendo de antemano que nada de lo que dijera podía cambiar el modo de pensar de Alice. Y en realidad, eso estaba bien, porque no había nada que Bella quisiese más en ese momento que ver la visión de Alice convertirse en realidad.

Bella descubrió que Alice le agradaba de una manera que había pensado que era imposible desde que sus padres murieron y su corazón se volvió un pozo vacío y oscuro.

Y eso, pensó, se sentía increíblemente bien.

…..

_Reviews por favor!_

_Quiero saber qué piensan de esta historia!_

_Aún estamos en fase introductoria, pero quiero que me cuenten si promete!_

_Gracias!_


	5. Chapter 4: Nunca apuestes contra Alice

Capítulo 4: Nunca apuestes en contra de Alice

Después de cenar y conversar durante un rato más, Alice y Bella regresaron al automóvil para conducir hasta la casa de Alice.

Mientras Bella manejaba, un silencio tranquilo y apacible colmó el espacio entre ambas. Alice miraba cada tanto de reojo a Bella, observando si había algún cambio en su semblante relajado. Al no notar ninguno, sonrió feliz con los progresos conseguidos.

Los pasos en adelante no serían sencillos. Principalmente, porque Bella no era sencilla. Pero sobre todo, porque Alice sabía que Bella no estaba acostumbrada a la amistad, al afecto, a contar con alguien en su vida.

Sin embargo, no le importaba. Porque ella _sabía_. Y estaba dispuesta a caminar tan despacio como fuera necesario.

Con las manos en el volante y la mirada fija al frente, Bella continuaba pensando en el momento que acaban de compartir. No podía creer que le hubiera contado a Alice sobre su vida y su pasado. Años ocultando sus emociones, sufriendo en silencio, se habían venido abajo con el simple roce de los diminutos dedos de Alice. Pero Bella no encontraba en sí el ánimo para lamentarlo, porque se sentía más en calma ahora de lo que nunca había estado. Esta era su primera chance para tener una amiga. Alguien en su vida con quien compartir. Alguien real, de carne y hueso. Ya no una criatura o un personaje salido de un libro de ficción.

Alice hizo un movimiento grácil con la mano para acomodarse el cabello detrás de la oreja, llamando la atención de Bella. El gesto fue casi mágico en sus ojos. Y no puedo evitar pensar que Alice se veía increíblemente como un hada.

"Me recuerdas a un personaje en mi libro" dijo Bella, con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

"¿De verdad?" Alice parecía muy divertida con la idea.

"Si" Bella giró los ojos para mirarla mientras continuaba. "Acabo de notarlo. Te pareces muchísimo a la mejor amiga de la protagonista. No sólo te ves exactamente como la imaginé, sino que incluso suenas como ella. Incluso la manera en que te mueves, como si siempre estuvieras bailando, es justo como ella lo haría".

Alice se rió a carcajadas. "Y dime" agregó. "Tu protagonista, ¿está basada en ti?"

"Si, algo así. Mismos defectos, pero algunas mejoras también" dijo Bella.

"O sea…¿me estás diciendo que te recuerdo a la mejor amiga que imaginaste para ti misma?" Alice reflexionó fascinada con su lógica. "¡Eso tiene que ser una señal!".

Ambas rieron juntas con el entusiasmo desmedido de Alice.

"Si, supongo que si" dijo Bella. "Si te hubieras presentado en el casting de la película, seguramente hubieras obtenido el papel. Ahora que te conozco, no puedo imaginar a nadie más capaz de captar este papel que tu".

"¡Un momento!" chilló Alice, alzando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo. "¿Una película? ¿Están haciendo una película de tu libro?"

Bella asintió, sintiendo que las mejillas se le coloreaban de rubor. Miró adelante cuando Alice le indicó que girara en un camino angosto casi escondido entre los árboles.

"¡Tendrás que contármelo algún día!" dijo Alice mientras Bella estacionaba frente a la casa. "No tienes que decirme tu alias si no quieres aún, puedo esperar. Pero quiero saber como fue que cambiaste tu vida de tal manera que hoy estás sentada frente a mi, siendo una exitosa e independiente mujer, cuyo libro está a punto de volverse una película"

Bella le sonrió. Tal vez algún día, pensó. Entonces se detuvo. ¿En realidad estaba considerando la posibilidad de contarle a alguien su gran secreto?

Alice hablaba nuevamente: "Te veré mañana en clase, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bella asintió.

"¡Fantástico!" Alice siempre estaba demasiado alegre, aún en las más simples circunstancias. "Tal vez podamos hacer esto nuevamente".

"Eso sería muy agradable" respondió Bella mientras Alice salía del auto.

Se saludaron con la mano una a la otra, y Bella se marchó.

Alice la siguió hasta que el auto se perdió de vista, y entonces entró a la casa. Mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesa junto a la puerta, vio a Esme, Carlisle y Emmet sentados en el living frente al televisor.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?" preguntó Esme con su tono suave.

"¡Increíble!" exclamó Alice. Entonces miró alrededor y gritó: "¡Estoy en casa, Jazz!"

Segundos después, Jasper emergió de la cocina y se apresuró a su lado. Plantando un delicado beso en sus labios, clavó sus ojos amorosos en las pupilas brillantes de Alice.

"¿Te divertiste?" quiso saber, sin desviar sus ojos de los de ella, mirándola de ese modo que siempre utilizaba para mostrarle cuánto la había extrañado.

"Muchísimo" respondió Alice, casi sonriéndole con los ojos. "Conocí mucha gente"

"Eso no tiene nada de nuevo viniendo de ti" dijo Edward apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. Alice le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

"Y también conocí a Bella. Creo que es realmente especial" agregó Alice.

"Tampoco eso es sorpresivo. Tu siempre crees que la gente es especial" respondió Edward. Alice lo miró con ojos asesinos. Amaba a Edward (después de todo era su preferido), pero eso no impedía que muchas veces sintiera el deseo de matarlo.

"Ignóralo" susurró Jasper en su oído, enviando cosquillas desde su lóbulo hasta su hombro.

"Dinos, Alice" llamó Esme desde el living. "¿Qué tiene Bella de especial?"

"Bueno, Bella es bastante peculiar" dijo Alice, pensando para encontrar las palabras exactas. "No habla mucho y no le gusta la gente. Es del tipo solitario, supongo. Cuando llegué al salón de clases todos estaban hablando entre si, menos ella, que se mantenía ocupada dibujando en su anotador. Creo que estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida"

"No suena en absoluto como alguien que tu podrías encontrar interesante" acotó Carlisle desde el sillón.

"Si, lo se" Alice miró directo a los ojos sabios de Carlisle. "Pero al mismo tiempo eso la hace única. Bella está sola, no tiene familia. Y aún así, ha logrado convertirse en una mujer segura de sí misma, independiente y madura. Es posible percibir en ella la gran inteligencia y sabiduría que le ha dado el tener que sobrevivir por si misma. Creo que les va a gustar mucho a todos".

En ese momento, Rosalie bajó las escaleras y la conversación se convirtió en una más de las reuniones familiares que estaban acostumbrados a compartir.

"¿Quién nos va a gustar?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Mi nueva amiga Bella" respondió Alice. "Es una escritora famosa" agregó.

"¿Famosa?" Edward pareció interesado de golpe.

"Si, pero publica con un seudónimo" confesó Alice.

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber Rosalie.

"Aparentemente, porque era muy joven cuando su primer libro se convirtió en un best seller, y eligió permanecer en el anonimato para tratar de llevar una vida normal" Alice se encogió de hombres.

Rosalie se mantuvo pensativa. "¿Le crees?" exclamó.

"Por supuesto" dijo Alice un tanto ofendida. "Se que es verdad".

Nadie dijo nada esta vez. Todos se mantuvieron en un respetuoso silencio, sonriendo gentilmente.

"Creo que seremos mejores amigas" dijo Alice y miró a los rostros a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie reía. Pero de nuevo, se conocían demasiado unos a otros como para contradecir las extrañas premoniciones de Alice.

Alice tomó la mano de Jasper y lo guió hasta la cocina. Comenzó a prepararse un té, cuando sintió los brazos de Jasper rodeándole la cintura y sus labios posándose suavemente en su cuello.

"Tu me crees, ¿verdad?" quiso saber.

Alice giró hasta que su rostro estuve a milímetros del de Jasper.

"Bella va a ser mi mejor amiga. Lo _se_" declaró Alice. "Y también se que hay un papel importante que Bella va a jugar para esta familia, pero todavía no estoy segura de cual es."

Alice dejó que su mente comenzara a vagar hacia posibles escenarios futuros. Pero antes de que pudiera ir demasiado lejos los labios de Jasper estuvieron sobre los de ellas y Alice se olvidó del mundo.

…..

_Escucho sus comentarios!_

_Criticas constructivas más que bienvenidas!_

_Gracias!_


	6. Chapter 5: Volar fuera de la jaula

Capítulo 5: Volar fuera de la jaula

Bella condujo hacia su apartamento, reflexionando sobre los eventos de la tarde, mientras dejaba atrás los bosques que rodeaban la casa de Alice y reingresaba a la ciudad. Estando sola nuevamente, como era usual en su rutina diaria, hizo que extrañara de manera misteriosa la presencia de Alice en el auto. Todo parecía demasiado silencioso sin ella. Y Bella pensó qué insólito e inesperado era sentirse así, estar echando de menos a alguien a quien acababa de conocer cuando había pasado los últimos siete años evitando al resto de los seres humanos lo más posible.

Pero, la verdad, era que Alice no era solo un "ser humano". Había algo en ella, algo diferente pero aún así reconfortante y familiar. Algo casi mágico y tan poderoso como para obligar a Bella a abandonar la seguridad de la jaula en la que se había auto imprisionado por años. Y aunque se sentía vulnerable estar afuera, era también excitante e intrigante…Y real.

Eso era lo que Alice era sobre todas las cosas: real. Y también era como una brisa de aire fresco llegando desde una ventana sellada mucho tiempo atrás.

Bella sintió que la vida acababa de abofetearla en la cara, pero en un buen sentido, como si tratara de decirle que era el momento de despertar y salir a vivir.

Eso era Alice. Una tormenta de vida trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real. Pero lo más importante de todo: Alice era su amiga. Su primera amiga desde que podía recordar.

Mientras estacionaba en el garage y subía los cuatro pisos hasta su departamento, Bella no puedo evitar continuar pensando en lo que sentía, en el efecto que una sencilla conversación había tenido en ella. Era increíble, era abrumador, y sobre todo era agradable.

Atravesando la puerta de entrada y lanzando su mochila sobre el sillón, Bella corrió hasta su oficina. Abrió la puerta en un estrépito y contempló al desorden que llamaba "su lugar". Su escritorio era su lugar de trabajo, pero también era su espacio sagrado. En él Bella acumulaba todo lo que significaba algo para ella. Cosas que le recordaban a sus padres, sus dibujos, sus notas, su notebook, su inspiración. Este cuarto, que había viajado recientemente desde Forks embalado en varias cajas de cartón, era el único lugar en el mundo que Bella podía llamar "hogar".

Acercándose al escritorio, Bella comenzó a hurgar entre las pilas de dibujos que aún no había tenido tiempo de colgar de las paredes. Le tomó apenas unos segundos hallar la imagen que estaba buscando. Era el boceto que había hecho sobre uno de los personajes de su libro, aquella que le recordaba a Alice. Examinándolo durante un momento, se concentró en las increíbles similaridades: los vibrantes ojos marrones, el cabello desflecado, la figura pequeña, incluso las delicadas manos.

Bella dejó el dibujo sobre la pila y se giró para encender su computadora personal, y mientras esperaba dejó que su mente vagara, pensando en sus años de soledad y aislamiento voluntario.

Había dejado la casa de la tía Margaret apenas había cumplido dieciocho, pero aunque no había un lazo de afecto entre ellas, se había mantenido en contacto. No un contacto frecuente, pero aún hoy llamaba a Margaret una vez al mes. Trataba de no pensar en que la razón principal tras sus llamadas era asegurarse de que su tía no buscaría réditos revelando su identidad. Se sentía un tanto culpable de saber que sus motivos eran totalmente egoístas. Pero a la vez, sabía que no había nada de que sentirse avergonzada. Después de todo, Margaret nunca había rechazado el cheque que mensualmente Bella le hacía llegar para "incentivar" su silencio.

En ese entonces, Bella había dejado la casa familiar para mudarse a un departamento propio en Forks, manteniendo las apariencias alquilando un lugar modesto de renta accesible. No quería que nadie supiera que tan abultadas eran sus finanzas.

Durante todos esos años que había permanecido en Forks, Bella había hecho un esfuerzo para evitar entrar en contacto con el resto de los habitantes. No era como si no hubiera tratado en el pasado. La realidad era que de todos modos la gente no le gustaba, por lo que era más saludable y sencillo mantenerse alejada.

Su editora, Caroline, era la única persona constante en su vida ahora. Carolina era siempre amable y dispuesta, aunque no en un sentido afectuoso. La verdad era que Bella era una mina de oro para la editorial y, por ende, para Caroline también. Y uno tiene que hacerse cargo de sus inversiones. Esas eran las reglas del juego, y Bella las comprendía y aceptaba sin problemas. Caroline había probado en reiteradas oportunidades ser eficiente en resolver sus problemas y necesidades, sin jamás entrometerse en su vida. Era el acuerdo más cómodo que Bella podía imaginar para tener que lidiar con el trato de otro ser humano.

Ahora que se había mudado aquí, Carolina estaba en contacto mucho más seguido. Estando la compañía editorial ubicada en la misma ciudad, era mucho más sencillo tratar los temas laborales.

Carolina hacía mucho tiempo que insistía en que Bella debía confesar públicamente su identidad, y terminar el tema del anonimato. El estreno mundial de la película suponía el escenario ideal, había dicho su editora. Y para celebrar, estaban dispuestos a publicar su nuevo libro bajo el nombre de Bella Swan, acompañado por flamantes reediciones de las anteriores tres entregas. Obviamente, la compañía no dejaba de ponderar los posibles beneficios económicos.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, la computadora le anunció que Caroline le acababa de mandar un email.

"Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? Sería agradable que pasaras por la oficina a visitarme pronto. Espero tu respuesta. Cariños. Caroline"

Bella sonrió. Caroline era perfectamente amable y educada todo el tiempo, pero nunca de un modo molesto. La compañía editorial no podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo asignando a Caroline para tratar con una persona tan peculiar como Bella.

Presionó Responder y comenzó a tipear la respuesta.

"Hola Caroline. Todo fue fantástico. Yo estoy bien. Pasaré por la oficina pronto, lo prometo. Estoy trabajando full time con mi libro ahora. Saludos. Bella"

Sonriendo, Bella abrió el archivo con su nuevo libro. El cursor titiló sobre la página en blanco.

La verdad era que desde el final de su tercer libro, casi un año atrás, Bella no había sido capaz de escribir una sola palabra. No tenía ni idea de cómo seguir su propia historia. Este libro era el final de su saga, y Bella estaba demasiado apegada a sus personajes y su historia, por lo que no quería darles nada menos que el final perfecto que se merecían. Y tampoco podía olvidarse de sus fans. La matarían si no lograba llenar sus expectativas.

Pero ahora, esta noche, Bella se encontró dispuesta a comenzar. No estaba aún del todo segura del camino que este libro recorrería, pero la inspiración comenzaba a venir a ella en cálidas oleadas. Y por primera vez en su vida, no venía en la mañana después de uno de sus sueños acostumbrados. Extrañamente, esta vez, su inspiración parecía provenir de la vida real.

Bella miró al dibujo de su Alice de ficción y comenzó a tipear el título de su cuarto libro: Amanecer.


	7. Chapter 6: Ballet y lazos

Capítulo 6: Ballet y lazos

Bella se despertó tarde al día siguiente. Había estado trabajando en su libro hasta entrada la madrugada. Era difícil romper el flujo de inspiración una vez que este tomaba posesión de su mente.

Finalmente, muy tarde, había decidido que era hora de terminar. Era lo mejor. A pesar de que había conseguido escribir algunos capítulos gracias a la inspiración que le había provisto Alice, la verdad era que aún no estaba segura de hacía donde dirigir la historia. Lo más acertado sería esperar. Conociéndose a sí misma y a su trabajo, Bella sabía que las ideas llegarían en algún momento, de manera inesperada e incoherente.

Mientras los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su rostro, Bella despertó de su sueño. Como siempre, había estado soñando con él. Y eso era siempre placentero.

Caminó hasta la cocina para hacerse un café antes de dirigirse a su estudio. Estaba decidida a avanzar al menos algunos capítulos más. O al menos, estaba dispuesta a intentar.

Bella sentía una urgente necesidad de comenzar a diagramar y dibujar, para poder darle a su libro un orden y una lógica, para anticiparse y planear lo que iba a acontecer a sus personajes.

Esa era su manera de trabajar. Primero, todo debía ser ordenadamente planeado y esquematizado. Luego, comenzaba con la escritura. Siempre había sido el modo más sencillo y organizado de hacer que sus ideas no se desviaran del camino que había establecido.

Sólo que esta vez Bella estaba descubriendo que planear no la estaba llevando a ningún lado.

Su teléfono vibró sobre el escritorio. _Caroline_, pensó Bella antes de tomarlo. Pero cuando miró a la pantalla se sorprendió al leer el nombre de Alice.

"Hola Alice" saludó.

"_Hola Bella"_ Bella sonrió al escuchar la voz aguda de Alice. _"¿Dormías?"_

"No. Acabo de hacer un café y me disponía a trabajar en mi computadora"

"_Seré breve entonces. Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría almorzar hoy. Tengo clases por la tarde, así que pensé que tal vez podríamos encontrarnos en la cafetería del campus. ¿Qué te parece?"_

"Claro Alice. Suena bien. ¿Te veo allí al mediodía?"

"_¡Es un trato!"_ Y con ese alegre saludo Alice se despidió.

Bella regresó a su café y la hoja blanca del anotador frente a ella. Después de una hora de dibujar y borrar todo varias veces, decidió darse por vencida y tomar un baño antes de dirigirse al encuentro de Alice.

Estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con su nueva amiga. No podía creer que Alice la hubiera llamado para almorzar con ella. La noche anterior, mientras trabaja en su escritorio, Bella había pensado que probablemente Alice no querría verla de nuevo. Lo cual no hubiera sido más que lógico considerando que no había nada de interesante en ella, mientras que Alice era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las personas más populares y felices que había conocido.

Pero Alice había vuelto a sorprenderla llamándola temprano en la mañana como si fuera una vieja amiga.

Pronto, Alice y Bella estaban sentadas en la cafetería almorzando, mientras conversaban sobre tonterías, como cualquier otro par de amigas. Era difícil imaginar, visto desde los ojos de terceros, que se habían conocido sólo la noche anterior.

Finalmente, Alice echó una mirada a su reloj y dijo que era hora de ir a clase.

"Antes de irme, me gustaría hacerte una invitación" declaró mientras se elevaba grácilmente de su asiento. "Esme me regaló dos entradas para asistir a la función de ballet que llega a la ciudad el viernes. Jasper odia el ballet, y pensé que tal vez tu quisieras ir conmigo."

"Claro, me encantaría" respondió Bella. Hubiera aceptado cualquier propuesta de Alice solo para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Alice mientras tomaba su mochila de la silla. "¿Ya sabes que atuendo vas a usar?".

"¿Atuendo?" Bella parecía confusa. "No…Supongo que encontraré algo el viernes cuando revise mi armario"

"Oh Dios…" dijo Alice sentándose nuevamente con mirada alarmada. "¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo darte una mano con tu vestuario, el peinado, el maquillaje…"

"¿Peinado? ¿Maquillaje?" Bella estaba comenzando a preocuparse ahora. "De acuerdo, tal vez necesite ayuda…"

"Bien, iré a tu departamento temprano para poder vestirte en un atuendo decente, y arreglarte el cabello y el maquillaje. ¡Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo!" Y con un breve chillido de exaltación, Alice desapareció rumbo a su clase.

Bella permaneció sentada en su asiento, considerando a lo que acababa de acceder. Y comenzaba a pensar que probablemente no había sido una buena idea.

Los días hasta el viernes se hicieron tediosamente lentos para Bella. No había tenido oportunidad de pasar un solo instante con Alice desde el almuerzo. Se veían una a la otra en la clase que compartían y en los pasillo, y habían hablado por teléfono varias veces, pero Bella echaba de menos el tener a alguien real a su alrededor.

Aunque trataba de trabajar en su nuevo libro, sus avances se habían vuelto tan lentos como sus días. La inspiración que se había apoderado de ella al conocer a Alice, parecía haberse agotado demasiado rápido. Sólo había podido escribir un par de capítulos. Pero ahora estaba atascada nuevamente. No tenía idea de adonde se dirigía su historia, cuál sería el final, y cómo llegar allí. Por lo que había pasado los últimos días sentada frente a la pantalla blanca de su computadora, mirando al cursor titilar y rogando porque llegaran las ideas. Pero, por supuesto, nada había pasado.

Finalmente, el viernes había llegado. Bella pasó todo el día encerrada en su departamento tratando de avanzar en su novela, pero fallando miserablemente.

Dos horas antes del horario de la función, escuchó el timbre de entrada de su apartamento. _No puede ser Alice, no tan temprano_, pensó. Pero al llegar a la puerta, allí estaba Alice, pequeña y hermosa, sonriéndole. Detrás de ella un joven rubio y hermoso la miraba con sus ojos castaños.

"¡Hola Bella!" saludó Alice. "Este es Jasper, mi novio"

"Es un placer conocerte finalmente" dijo él sonriendo.

"También es un placer para mi" respondió Bella mientras estrechaba la mano de Jasper. "¿Quieren pasar?".

"No, gracias" dijo Jasper."Regreso a casa. Alice pensó que sería bueno presentarnos formalmente. Hace días que solo habla sobre ti"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Bella.

"En serio" aseguró Jasper sonriéndole a Alice y mirando profundamente a sus ojos. "Diviértanse chicas. Voy a pasar la noche con mis hermanos en casa"

Con un ademán de su mano, Jasper se marchó dejando a Alice y Bella solas en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Alice.

"¡Claro!" Bella se movió para dejar que su amiga ingresara.

Los ojos de Alice eran como platos al ver el departamento de Bella. Estaba parada en un enorme living, decorado completamente en blanco y negro. Todo era de exquisito buen gusto. Desde el sillón de cuero negro a las modernas pinturas en las paredes. Pero, a pesar del refinamiento, era lo suficientemente cálido como para generar la sensación de que alguien realmente vivía allí y que no era una foto en una revista de decoración.

"Este lugar es increíble…" dijo Alice caminando sobre la acolchada alfombra.

"Gracias" respondió Bella. "Mi editora lo decoró. Yo no soy buena con este tipo de cosas"

Bella le mostró a Alice la cocina y luego se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio para terminar el tour. Mientras caminaban, Alice se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada.

"¿Qué hay aquí?" preguntó alargando la mano para tomar el picaporte.

"¡No!" gritó Bella casi en pánico.

Alice se estremeció y tomó un paso hacia atrás impresionada. Bella sintió que el dolor en los ojos de Alice era casi como una bofetada en su rostro.

"Lo siento" dijo, sin saber qué otra cosa decir. "Esa es mi oficina, mi lugar de trabajo. Pero es mucho más que eso. Es MI lugar, mi refugio secreto. Todo lo que significa algo para mi está allí. Es el único hogar que conozco. Un hogar errante, pero un hogar al fin"

La mirada de Alice era la mirada de alguien que trataba de entender.

"Sé que suena extraño. Pero ese pequeño espacio es donde guardo todo los recuerdos que poseo de mis padres, junto con mis dibujos y mis notas, y todo lo que implica algún tipo de inspiración para mi. Quién soy, la verdadera Bella y mi identidad secreta. Todo vive entre esas cuatro paredes. Espero que puedas comprender que nunca nadie a entrado a esa habitación".

Alice miró dentro de los ojos de Bella por lo que pareció demasiado tiempo. Finalmente, dio un par de pasos hasta que posó su delicada mano en el brazo de Bella.

"Está bien. Lo entiendo" le sonrió. "Vamos a tu cuarto para que pueda elegir algo para que uses esta noche".

Y con esas palabras, el momento incómodo quedó atrás y las dos estaban pronto riendo mientras Alice investigaba el guardarropas de Bella..

Pronto Alice seleccionó un vestido negro y un par de zapatos de tacón en combinación, aunque le tomó más de quince minutos convencer a Bella de usarlos. Una vez logrado este objetivo, Alice comenzó a trabajar en el cabello y el maquillaje de Bella.

Casi una hora y media después, Alice decretó que su trabajo estaba listo. Y cuando se admiró a si misma en el espejo, Bella tuvo que admitir que Alice tenía un gran talento. Su cabello chocolate, que siempre estaba desordenado, caía ahora en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y Alice había hecho maravillas aplicando color en sus ojos y mejillas. Bella casi no podía reconocerse en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

"Tengo que confesar que estoy realmente impresionada" dijo Bella. "¡Eres una gran estilista, Alice!"

Alice le brindó una enorme sonrisa.

"Pero aún odio el vestido y considero que voy a partirme el cuello si me caigo con estos zapatos" declaró Bella.

Alice rió e, ignorándola, comenzó a preparase ella. Se vistió con una pollera gris y una blusa negra, con zapatos negros en combinación. Se arregló el cabello y el maquillaje en un par de minutos. Bella estaba fascinada. "Guau" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Alice le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa y a continuación arrastró a Bella hacia la puerta de entrada.

El ballet estuvo increíble y la cena posterior mucho mejor. Bella había conseguido mantenerse erguida mientras caminaba en sus tacos y Alice estaba orgullosa de ella.

Regresaron al departamento para esperar que Jasper llegara a recoger a Alice. Bella preparó café para ambas, y se sentaron en el living mientras aguardaban.

"Realmente te ves hermosa hoy" dijo Alice. "Deberías arreglar tu cabello y usar maquillaje más seguido"

"No creo que pueda soportarlo diariamente" rió Bella.

"De acuerdo, pero de todos modos deberías considerar hacer algo con tu guardarropas. No te ofendas, pero es muy pobre".

"Lo se" respondió Bella. "Podrías ayudarme con eso, ¿verdad?".

Bella se arrepintió de haberlo preguntando en el mismo momento que las palabras abandonaron su boca.

"¡Claro!" Alice casi saltaba en el sillón. "¡Me encantaría! Deberíamos organizar una excursión de compras. ¿Qué tal mañana?"

"Supongo que mañana es tan buen día como cualquier otro…" Definitivamente la idea no convencía a Bella, pero le daría una excusa para pasar más tiempo con su nueva amiga.

"¡Genial! Le diré a Rosalie, también. Creo que te gustará mi hermana" dijo Alice casi histérica de felicidad.

"¿Crees que es una buena idea?" preguntó Bella. "Me conoces, Alice. No soy muy buena con la gente. Y en general no le gusto a nadie. Es la historia de mi vida"

"Lo sé. Pero realmente creo que tú y Rosalie van a congeniar" Alice le sonrió.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Bella no estaba convencida.

"Porque Rose se parece a ti de alguna manera. No tiene muchas amigas. La gente se siente intimidada cuando está con ella…" Alice dejó la oración flotando en el aire de un modo sospechoso.

"¿Intimidada cómo?"

"Rose es un poco cabeza dura, pero aparte de eso es muy agradable. Lo cierto es que Rosalie es…" Alice se tomó un momento para encontrar las palabras justas. "Bueno, lo cierto es que Rosalie es demasiado hermosa. Como una modelo de pasarela. Por eso no le agrada a mucha gente. Envidia, supongo".

Alice miró a los ojos de Bella como para encontrar algún tipo de reacción, pero al no ver ninguna, continuó. "Pero tu no eres superficial, Bella. Por eso creo que no te sentirás intimidad con Rose, y por eso creo que también le gustarás a ella. Confía en mi".

Bella asintió y sonrió, accediendo al plan.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Alice tomó su bolsa rápidamente. "Entonces, nos veremos mañana después del almuerzo" Y besando la mejilla de Bella, Alice salió corriendo para encontrar a Jasper.

Bella fue al baño para prepararse para dormir, todavía pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Alice. Ahora estaba a punto de tener no solo una, sino dos posibles amigas. Y todo en menos de una semana. Su mundo estaba cambiando más rápido de lo que ella podía asimilar.

…

_Please, quiero escuchar sus comentarios sobre esta historia!_


	8. Chapter 7: Rosalie

Capítulo 7: Rosalie

Alice arribó a la casa de Bella justo después de las dos de la tarde, y esperaron juntas en la puerta del frente a que Rosalie se les uniera.

Unos minutos después, un monstruoso jeep verde estacionó frente a ellas.

"El jeep de Emmet" susurró Alice al oído de Bella, riendo por lo bajo al ver la cara de espanto de su amiga.

La puerta del acompañante se abrió entonces, y una alta y esbelta rubia descendió y caminó hacia ellas.

"Bella, ella es Rosalie, mi hermana en todos los propósitos" dijo Alice. "Rose, ella es mi amiga Bella".

Rosalie estrechó la mano de Bella. "Es un gusto conocerte finalmente. Alice ha hablado muchísimo de ti"

"Debe ser cierto si todo el mundo continúa repitiéndolo" bromeó Bella mirando de reojo a Alice.

"Deberíamos irnos" acotó Alice ruborizada. "No tenemos mucho tiempo"

"De acuerdo" Bella se rindió ante lo inevitable. "Tengo mi tarjeta de crédito en la cartera, así que estoy a su completo merced"

Alice y Rosalie se miraron con anticipación. "Fantástico" dijo la rubia. "Porque ahora que te veo, creo que Alice estaba en lo cierto. Realmente necesitas nuestra ayuda". Y entonces ambas tomaron a Bella del brazo y la arrastraron por la acera.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el centro comercial, Bella iba pensando que Alice no había sido del todo honesta al hablar de Rosalie. La rubia no era sólo increíblemente hermosa, como Alice la había descripto; era la mujer más espléndida que Bella había visto en su vida.

El cabello perfecto de Rosalie caía como cascada sobre su espalda, enmarcando sus perfectas facciones de porcelana y acentuando el turquesa de sus profundos ojos. Todas las curvas de su cuerpo parecían hechas por la mano de un artista. Era casi ridículo imaginar que alguien pudiera no sentirse intimidado ante su belleza. Incluso Bella, que no era una persona preocupada por la hermosura física, se sentía disminuida en la presencia de Rosalie.

Pero a medida que las horas se comenzaron a suceder, Bella tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la verdadera Rosalie, la que se ocultaba tras la fachada de perfección. Y se alegró por ello. Rosalie era divertida y sincera. Tenía una actitud dura y decidida, y era capaz de decir las cosas más impredecibles, sin abstenerse de proclamar nada. Algunas personas podrían encontrarlo molesto, pero para Bella era un don del que la mayoría carecía.

Habiendo comprado casi la mitad del centro comercial, y viendo que ya no podían acarrear más bolsas, las tres se sentaron a tomar un café para descansar.

"Ha sido toda una experiencia" dijo Bella sosteniendo su taza. "Ambas han sido de gran ayuda. Gracias por unirte Rosalie"

"Por favor, llamame Rose" respondió Rosalie. "Si vamos a ser amigas, olvidémonos de las formalidades"

"¿Vamos a ser amigas?" Bella no podía concebir que alguien como Rosalie quisiera ser su amiga.

"Claro. ¿Por qué no?" dijo Rose. "Alice tenía razón cuando dijo que tú me gustarías. Eres sencilla y divertida, pero sobre todo eres inteligente y sincera. ¿Por qué alguien podría no querer pasar tiempo contigo?"

Bella sintió que las lágrimas amenazan con derramarse al escuchar a Rosalie, pero logró contenerlas en el último momento cerrando los párpados un segundo. De repente comprendió lo insólito de su situación. Se encontraba sentada en un centro comercial, territorio que jamás había estado en su lista de lugares frecuentados, junto con dos mujeres inteligentes y hermosas que aseguraban ser sus amigas. En todos sus años jamás había imaginado que este día llegaría. Y menos, tan pronto.

Pero de nuevo, Alice no se parecía a nadie que ella hubiera conocido antes. Al menos, no en la realidad. Al igual que Rosalie.

Su vida se había convertido en un lugar extraño, que ni ella misma podía ya reconocer.

Rosalie estaba comenzando otra ronda de charla por lo que Bella volvió a dirigirle su atención.

"Dime, Bella" Rose la miró intensamente. "¿Hay algún hombre en tu vida ahora?"

Bella meneó la cabeza.

"¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un _buen_ amigo?" dijo Rosalie enarcando las cejas sugestivamente.

"No" repitió Bella. "No he sido una mujer de suerte en ese aspecto"

"Pero has tenido algún novio, ¿verdad?" quiso saber Alice

"No, en realidad no" las mejillas de Bella estaban casi encendidas. "He salido un par de veces, pero nunca funcionó para mi"

Alice y Roaslie se miraron una a la otra con escepticismo.

"¿Nunca has estado enamorada?" la voz de Alice era casi triste.

"Si, profundamente. Pero en un sentido platónico. Es complicado de explicar" Bella tomó una bocanada de aire nerviosa. "La verdad es que él ha sentado todas mis bases de comparación y ha arruinado el amor para mi para siempre. Nadie podrá nunca cumplir con mis expectativas. Por lo que, después de un tiempo, dejé de intentar encontrar a alguien más"

Alice y Rosalie se quedaron en silencio un momento, procesando las palabras y observando cómo la mirada de Bella se perdía en una lejanía que sólo ella podía ver, en algún perdido entre sus recuerdos.

Rosalie decidió que era hora de quebrar el momento incómodo y de regresar a Bella al presente.

"Bueno, tendremos que trabajar sobre este tema también" dijo Rose sonriendo a Alice. "Esto es mucho más preocupante que su guardarropas"

Y mientras la risa las poseía, la conversación derivó hacia temas más placenteros y pronto al día se les fue.


	9. Chapter 8: Memorias rotas

Capítulo 8: Memorias rotas

Alice esperó a Bella en su asiento usual en la clase de Historia Contemporánea. No se habían visto desde la excursión de compras del sábado, y Alice estaba ansiosa por contarle de su domingo fuera de la ciudad con Jasper.

Pero cuando un momento después el profesor ingresó al aula y todos tomaron sus lugares, aún no había señales de Bella.

Alice buscó su teléfono en su bolso y lo miró. No había mensajes ni llamadas perdidas de Bella, por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa, escribiéndole un mensaje a su amiga: "¿Qué ocurrió? No estás en la clase conmigo. Te extraño. Es completamente aburrido sin ti"

Un instante después, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Al abrirlo, encontró un mensaje de Bella: "Lo siento. No tengo un buen día. No me sentí con deseos de asistir a clase"

Alice cerró el móvil y lo arrojó en su bolso. Se sentía un tanto molesta de que Bella no hubiera tenido la delicadeza de avisarle de su ausencia de antemano, o de contarle qué le ocurría. Pero pronto comprendió que era sólo lógico viniendo de Bella. No estaba acostumbrada a tener una amiga o alguien a quién realmente le preocupara lo que le estaba pasando.

Alice decidió en ese segundo que había llegado el momento de cambiar. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo con pequeños y lentos pasos.

Cuando la clase terminó, Alice corrió al estacionamiento para encontrar a Jasper esperándola junto al auto.

"Hola mi amor" dijo ella besando sus labios.

"Hola" respondió Jasper. "¿Lista para ir a casa?"

"Mmmm" Alice no estaba segura de cómo expresarle a su novio lo que en realidad quería hacer esa tarde.

"Dilo de una vez" dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron al ver la sonrisa en el rostro cómplice de Jasper. _¿Cómo pude ser tan afortunada para encontrar al hombre más hermoso y generoso del mundo, y hacer que me ame?"_ se preguntó mirando a los ojos azules de su amor.

"En realidad, estaba pensando que tal vez podrías llevarme a la casa de Bella" murmuró Alice. "No vino a clase hoy y me dijo que no estaba teniendo un buen día. Por lo que quería chequear que esté bien. Me preocupa que esté sola. ¿No te molesta? Sé que querías pasar la tarde conmigo"

Jasper le sonrió de nuevo y le besó la frente con ternura. "¿Cómo puedo negarte algo cuando me miras con esos ojos de cachorro?" respondió él al tiempo que trepaba al auto y lo ponía en marcha.

"Eres el mejor Jasper" aseguró Alice apretando su mano. "Por eso es que te amo tanto"

Se miraron a los ojos sonriendo. "Tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos" dijo Jasper.

Diez minutos después estaban frente a la casa de Bella. "Gracias" le dijo Alice antes de besarlo en la mejilla y descender del auto. Dos segundos más tarde estaba tocando a la puerta de su amiga.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Bella. Alice notó la hinchazón colorada en sus ojos y la horrible expresión de su rostro.

"Vine a verte porque estoy preocupada" anunció Alice ingresando al departamento antes de que Bella tuviera oportunidad de invitarla a entrar.

Bella la miró con ojos incrédulos. Estaba demasiado débil como para discutir.

"Sé que eres una persona solitaria. Pero ahora tienes una amiga. Soy tu mejor amiga. Y no voy a dejar que pases el día llorando como una desconsolada completamente sola" Alice se acercó a Bella y tomó sus manos en las suyas. "Si no quieres decirme qué te ocurre, al menos puedo ser un hombro en el que llorar"

Bella sonrió apenas, y Alice aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse más a ella y envolverla en un abrazo firme. Al instante, Bella comenzó a sollozar, y Alice la condujo con cuidado hacia el sillón del living. Se sentaron un momento en silencio, sin romper el abrazo, hasta que Bella pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para formar una oración coherente.

"Es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres" suspiró entre dientes, y enseguida las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos nuevamente.

Alice la sostuvo durante un tiempo larguísimo, acariciando afectuosamente el cabello de su amiga. Finalmente, el llanto se detuvo y Bella se separó un poco para mirar a los ojos de Alice.

"Gracias" le dijo. "Me siento un poco avergonzada por esta situación"

"No deberías. Soy tu amiga. Estoy aquí para acompañarte en los malos y buenos momentos. No lo olvides" aseguró Alice sonriéndole.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un instante, regocijándose en las sonrisas de ambas. Finalmente, Alice se levantó del sillón.

"Ahora voy a dirigirme a la cocina y preparar té para ambas. Y luego voy a llamar a Jasper para avisarle que pasaré la noche contigo"

"No tienes que hacer eso Alice" se apresuró Bella. "Estaré bien. He estado bien todos estos años sin ti, ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo sé. Pero ahora no hay necesidad de que estés solo. Así que, me quedo"

Bella sonrió con placer al ver la diminuta silueta de Alice dirigirse hacia la cocina con sus delicados pasos de bailarina.

Pasaron la noche recordando a los padres de Bella, mientras ella le relataba a Alice de su infancia y de lo feliz que había sido cuando ellos aún estaban con vida.

Durante toda la historia, Alice solo se dedicó a mirar a su amiga y sonreír, alentándola a continuar con breves meneos de cabeza. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntas, más parecían conectarse de una forma extraña.

"Deberíamos ir a dormir" dijo Bella de pronto, levantándose del sillón. "Es muy tarde y creo que ya estoy en condiciones de descansar".

Bella comenzó a moverse hacia su dormitorio, pero pronto notó que su amiga no estaba siguiéndola. Al voltear, encontró a Alice aún sentada, mirando las manos plegadas en su regazo con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué ocurre Alice" preguntó Bella regresando sobre sus pasos.

Alice levantó los ojos hasta encontrar los de Bella. "Bueno, recuerdas sobre ese don que te comenté que poseo…"

Alice se detuvo bruscamente. "Claro" respondió Bella, alentándola a continuar con una sonrisa.

"_Se_ que me vas a contar esta noche. Puedo sentirlo. Y pensé que tal vez podríamos ir directo al punto en vez de esperar a que el asunto salga a colación"

Alice mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de Bella, esperando por una reacción en su rostro. Temía haber arruinado su chance de que Bella se sincerara con ella, pero de pronto vio la sonrisa apoderarse del rostro de su amiga.

Bella se plantó a su lado y con cuidado la tomó de la mano. "No voy a contarte" dijo levantándola de un tirón del asiento. "Voy a hacer algo mejor: voy a mostrártelo"

Con determinación condujo a Alice hacia la puerta cerrada de su oficina. Alice la miró un instante antes de preguntar: "¿Estás segura?".

Como respuesta, Bella tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta.


	10. Chapter 9: Revelaciones

Capítulo 9: Revelaciones

Bella miró como Alice tomaba un paso dentro y su mirada se movía para abarcar todo el lugar. Increíblemente, no se sentía incómodo al ver la pequeña figura de Alice allí, en su espacio sagrado, aquel en el que nadie había puesto sus ojos antes. Alice parecía encajar. Y Bella se sintió feliz y completa de poder compartirlo con ella.

Alice tomó aliento y miró alrededor con curiosidad. A primera vista, la oficina de Bella no era diferente a cualquier otra oficina, si no fuera por el desorden y las pilas de papeles acumuladas en todas las superficies. Incluso las paredes estaban cubiertas de ellos.

Pero en realidad le bastó a Alice sólo un par de segundos revelar el misterio que la consumía. Al mirar el poster colgando detrás del escritorio, lo supo.

"¡Oh Dios!" murmuró. "¡Eres la mujer vampiro!"

Bella miró a sus pies avergonzada, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

"Dios mío, Bella! ¡No eres solo famosa, eres una estrella!" Alice estaba abrumada con el descubrimiento.

Alice miró al rostro avergonzado de Bella y trató de calmarse. Tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas. "Me siento terriblemente honrada de que hayas decidido confesarme tu secreto, porque sé que nunca se lo has dicho a nadie voluntariamente. Y nunca tampoco has dejado a nadie entrar en este lugar". Los ojos de Alice brillaban cuando Bella encontró su mirada. "Y quiero que sepas lo mucho que te admiro. No ahora que sé quién eres, sino desde el primer momento en que te conocí".

"¿Admirarme? ¿Por qué?" quiso saber Bella.

"Porque pudiste sobreponerte a tu tragedia y convertirte en lo que eres hoy" dijo Alice simplemente.

"Tu también tienes una historia trágica, Alice" le recordó Bella.

"Si, pero yo tengo a Jasper. Y también a Carlisle, Esme y mis hermanos" declaró Alice. "Tu, en cambio, no tienes a nadie. Creciste sola y te volviste una mujer exitosa, independiente e inteligente. Por eso es que te admiro" Y entonces elevó su cuerpo y abrazó a Bella con fuerza.

Se quedaron perdidas en el abrazo durante un momento, hasta que Bella se separó y dijo: "¿Quieres echar un vistazo?"

Alice miró a su alrededor. Comenzó a caminar junto a la pared, contemplando las imágenes y pinturas colgadas. Se paro delante de una fotografía. "¿Tus padres?" preguntó. Bella asintió.

"Te pareces a tu madre, pero con el cabello de tu padre" dijo Alice y Bella sonrió.

Alice continuó explorando hasta que encontró un enorme dibujo enmarcado cerca de la imagen de los padres de Bella. Por su tamaño y ubicación, supuso que sería de gran importancia. Era la imagen de un hombre, de espaldas, parado en un claro de bosque, mirando a lo lejos.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Alice girando para mirar a Bella.

"Dado que ya he confesado bastante, bien podría decirtelo todo" dijo Bella. "Pero te advierto: es complicado".

Alice sonrió al responder: "Tenemos toda la noche".

Bella se rió nerviosa. "¿Recuerdas que te conté de mis pesadillas, de mis largas noches sin dormir, y de cómo un día habían desaparecido?". Alice asintió. "Bueno, realmente no desaparecieron".

Alice la miró confundida, por lo que Bella decidió ir al punto. "La verdad es que dejé de tener pesadillas cuando comencé a soñar con él" Bella completó la idea señalando al dibujo que Alice estaba mirando.

"Me visitó una noche en sueños. Se paró frente a mi, mirándome a los ojos intensamente. Eso fue todo en lo que consistió mi sueño. Pero cuando desperté comprendí que había tenido la primera noche de descanso en meses" Bella tomó aliento y continuó.

"Se quedó en mis sueños para siempre desde esa noche". Los ojos de Alice eran como platos ahora. "Todas las noches durante los últimos siete años, mirándonos a los ojos como si fuéramos los únicos dos seres en el universo".

Bella respiró profundamente, como imbuida en una hermosa memoria, y continuó. "Una noche tuve un sueño diferente. Caminaba en el bosque sola, mirando a mi alrededor buscándolo, cuando encontré el claro. Y ahí estaba él. Parado con su espalda hacia mi, mirando hacia lo lejos" Bella colocó la mano en el dibujo y acarició la imagen del hombre con sus dedos. Lo hizo inconscientemente, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Alice.

"No quería molestarlo. Se veía tan concentrado en el perfil del horizonte. Pero finalmente giró, y al mirarme, pronunció mi nombre. ¡Oh Alice! No podría ni comenzar a explicar lo hermoso y sensual que el sonido de mi nombre resultó en su boca. Su voz era como un coro de violines cantando en armonía. Lo más perfecto que escuché en mi vida" Los ojos de Bella brillaban de un modo peligroso.

"Desde entonces, siempre nos encontramos en el claro, sentándonos uno junto al otro. A veces el susurra mi nombre, pero eso es todo lo que él dice. A veces sostiene mi mano y dibuja con sus dedos en mi piel. A veces toca mi rostro. Yo no me atrevo a tocar el suyo. Tengo miedo de que se rompa y desaparezca, como el sueño que en realidad es". Había solo adoración en la voz de Bella.

Los ojos de Alice estaban desorbitados. Bella solo sonrió.

"La mayoría de las noches solo nos miramos a los ojos. Profundamente, de una manera que es casi dolorosa para el alma. Sus ojos verdes son todo para mi. Mi mundo gira en torno a ellos. Todo lo que importa en mi universo está en su mirada. Y tengo la sensación de que no necesito aire cuando me mira de esa forma. Todo lo que requiero para vivir está escrito en sus ojos" Bella miró soñadoramente hacia el vacío.

"A veces él me muestra cosas…" dijo Bella.

Alice encontró su voz entonces. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?".

"Lugares, escenas, gente. Sobre todo gente. No sé quienes son. Él nunca habla de ellos. Pero siguen apareciendo. Después de varios meses de soñar con él, estas personas se hicieron más y más presentes. Casi como si fueran reales. Y comencé a descubrir que sabía mucho acerca de ellos, aunque él nunca habla de ellos y ellos nunca hablan conmigo" Bella miró a Alice.

"Sabes lo incoherente e ilógica que es la mecánica de los sueños. Solo sé que los conozco. Sé como piensan, sé lo que dirán, se cómo reaccionaran. Incluso se como sonarán y cómo olerán. Y se volvieron tan presentes en mi vida de tanto soñar con ellos, que se convirtieron en una especia de familia. La única familia que conozco".

Bella miró a Alice, esperando que todo esto no le pareciera demasiado extraño. Pero viendo nada más que interés en la mirada de su amiga, continuó. "Después de un tiempo comencé a tomar notas y dibujar todo lo que él me mostraba. Por lo que en unos meses tenía tanta información y notas que decidí que había llegado el momento de hacer algo con ello. Y quise darle una historia a mi familia imaginaria".

Bella caminó hacia las otras imágenes colgadas en las paredes. "Así fue que escribí el libro. Cree una historia de amor para él y para mi, e incluí a estas personas, lugares y escenas que poblaban mis sueños. Y, por supuesto, le agregué un toque fantástico convirtiéndolos en vampiros. Pero nunca esperé la reacción que obtuve" Bella se giró para mirar a Alice.

"El éxito fue increíble. Mis fans me enviaron millones de emails y cartas. Internet se llenó de sitios y blogs comentando mi libro" Bella sonrió.

"Todos parecen haberse enamorado de mis personajes. Dicen que parece que pueden saltar de las páginas. Adivino que es porque son tan reales para mi, que de alguna manera se volvieron reales para ellos" sonrió Bella.

"Pero lo que más aman mis fans es la historia de amor. Y tengo una teoría para ello también. Creo que pueden leer en mis palabras cuánto lo amo, lo importante que él es para mi, cómo mi mundo cambió desde que me visitó por primera vez en sueños"

Bella desvió su mirada de la de Alice, asustada de lo que su amiga podría pensar. No quería ver la incredulidad en su mirada. Pero quería seguir contándole, dejar que todo saliera de su sistema. Así que continuó, sin mirar a su amiga para no amedrentarse.

"Se como suena. Me enamoré de un sueño. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?. Él es perfecto, Alice. No sólo físicamente. Ha sido mi único amigo y confidente, hasta que tú llegaste. Y por eso es que les dije a ti y a Rosalie que él arruinó el amor para mi para siempre. Porque sé que nunca voy a poder amar a nadie más".

Bella finalmente giró para mirarla y Alice encontró profundo dolor en sus ojos. Bella le estaba abriendo su corazón, contándole sus más profundos secretos. Vió el brillo de la esperanza en su mirada, rogándole que fuera capaz de comprender.

Así que Alice hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor: sonrió. "Eres la mujer más increíble que conozco. Justo cuando creo que te conozco, me sorprendes con una revelación como esta. Eres fascinante".

Bella rió aliviada. Pronto la tensión se disipó y Bella tomó la mano de su amiga, dirigiéndola a su escritorio. "Hay algo que quiero mostrarte".


	11. Chapter 10: La preparación del plan

Capítulo 10: La preparación del plan

Bella comenzó a buscar en una pila de bocetos, mientras Alice permanecía a su lado sintiéndose más y más curiosa a cada segundo que pasaba. Finalmente encontró la que estaba buscando, la misma imagen que había mirado la noche que había conocido a Alice. Le entregó el dibujo a su amiga, esperando su reacción.

Pronto vio el rostro de Alice cambiar, sus ojos gigantescos y su boca abierta. "¿Él me mostró a mi? ¿Tu me viste a través de él?".

"Si, tu eres una de las personas que más usualmente está en mis sueños. Por eso es que te seleccioné para ser mi mejor amiga".

"Pero…¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" Alice estaba casi fuera de sí.

"No lo sé. Él nunca me dice nada. Pero tengo la extraña sensación que eres muy importante para él. Siento una muy intensa clase de amor cada vez que tú estás involucrada. No amor romántico, sino del tipo afectuoso". Miró a Alice durante un segundo. "Lo que digo no tiene ningún sentido, ¿verdad?"

Alice sonrió asintiendo. "¡Esto es tan extraño! Me has tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Nunca esperé que tu secreto fuera tan fantástico"

Entonces Alice miró alrededor, y finalmente preguntó: "¿Tienes alguna imagen de él? ¿De su rostro?"

"Claro. Debe estar por algún lado" respondió Bella mientras comenzaba a buscar entre las pilas de dibujos. Finalmente extrajo una gran pintura de entre los muchos papeles sobre el sillón y se la entregó a Alice con delicadeza.

Y mientras Alice tomaba la imagen y sus ojos se posaban sobre las líneas en el papel, Bella observó como el color se diluía de su rostro mientras su mirada se paralizaba en shock.

"Alice, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó, pero su amiga no le contestó.

"¡Alice! ¿Qué ocurre?" gritó Bella apretando sus pequeños brazos.

Alice pareció volver de un trance. "¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. Me perdí en mis pensamiento…Por un momento, él me recordó a alguien…" balbuceó perdida. "Pero debo estar equivocada. No puede ser…" Alice desechó el pensamiento con un movimiento de su delicada mano.

Bella sonrió no demasiado convencida. El rostro de Alice aún estaba pálido y su mirada seguía moviéndose con cautela sobre la imagen que sostenía en las manos.

Bella tomó el dibujo de entre las manos de Alice y lo depositó sobre su escritorio. "Creo que han sido demasiadas confesiones por una noche, ¿no te parece?". Alice asintió como un zombie. "Deberíamos ir a la cama" dijo Bella. Alice asintió de nuevo, pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y algo de color en las mejillas.

Cerraron la puerta de la oficina y caminaron hasta la habitación de Bella.

A primera hora de la mañana, Jasper llegó a buscar a Alice. Bella la abrazó antes de que se marchara. "Muchas gracias. Eres la mejor Alice" dijo

"Lo se" respondió Alice guiñándole el ojo.

Se saludaron con la mano mientras Alice montaba en el auto junto a Jasper.

"¿Cómo fue la noche?" preguntó Jasper al verla.

"Fantástica" respondió Alice. "¿Me harías un favor? ¿Podrías llevarme a una tienda de libros? Necesito comprar un libro que Bella me ha recomendado"

"No hay problema" dijo Jasper.

Cuando estacionaron, Alice se bajó rápidamente y un par de minutos después regreso cargando una bolsa.

"Vamos a casa" pidió.

Mientras manejaban de regreso, Alice miraba distraídamente a través de la ventana, viendo el paisaje urbano pasar como una ráfaga. Su mente se movía a un ritmo imposible, sopesando sus opciones. Se había fijado un objetivo la noche anterior, mientras Bella dormía, y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo sin importar las consecuencias. Porque Alice _sabía_. Y porque había mucho en juego.

Jasper interrumpió sus pensamientos entonces. "Esme está organizando un excursión a la casa en la playa este fin de semana. ¿Vienes?"

Alice giró la cabeza abruptamente, mirando a los ojos de su novio con radiante felicidad. Inclinándose sobre él, besó sus labios apasionadamente.

"¡Ey! ¡Vas a hacer que nos estrellemos! ¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó Jasper divertido.

"Porque acabas de darme la oportunidad de oro que estaba buscando" respondió Alice.

"¿Oportunidad de oro? ¿Oportunidad para qué?" Jasper parecía realmente confundido.

"Tengo una gran historia para contarte, Jazz. Pero debes prometerme guardar el secreto y ayudarme" dijo Alice.

Jasper miró a los ojos encendidos de su novia y asintió.

Y así Alice comenzó a contarle.

….

_Se que van a amar el próximo capítulo…_


	12. Chapter 11: Él

Capítulo 11: Él

Alice llamó a Bella al día siguiente. Aunque estaba terriblemente excitada por el plan que había formulado, trató de calmarse para que su amiga no lo notara. No quería que sospechara que estaba tramando algo.

"Hola Bells" saludó cuando Bella atendió la llamada.

"Hola Alice. ¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"Bien, gracias" Alice apenas podía contener una risa histérica. "Necesito hablarte de algo"

"Claro. ¿Ocurrió algo?" preguntó Bella.

"No, sólo quería hacerte una invitación" rió Alice.

"De acuerdo"

"Mis padres tienen una casa en la playa y estamos planeando ir este fin de semana. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros" Alice prácticamente saltaba en su asiento esperando que Bella respondiera. Pero del otro lado de la línea solo pudo escuchar el más absoluto silencio.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás aún ahí?" preguntó.

Más silencio. Y finalmente un suave susurro. "Si…"

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te desmayaste o algo por el estilo?" Alice comenzó a preocuparse.

"No, estoy bien. Es sólo que me tomaste desprevenida" respondió Bella.

"Entonces, ¿vas a venir?" Alice no podía esperar más.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" dijo Bella finalmente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" la voz de Alice era casi un chillido.

"Porque tu familia estará allí" comenzó Bella. "Y no los conozco. Es demasiada gente Alice. Y además…¿Qué pasará si no les gusto? ¿Y si me siento fuera de lugar con ellos? No quiero arruinar su fin de semana convirtiéndolo en un momento incómodo".

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso" Alice estaba visiblemente enojada ahora. "Nunca puedes hacerme las cosas sencillas, ¿verdad?"

Bella escuchó a Alice inspirando despacio, como si estuviera tratando de calmarse, y luego su aguda voz estaba nuevamente en el teléfono.

"Déjame reformular mis palabras" comenzó. "No te estoy invitando. Te estoy advirtiendo que el viernes pasaré por ti, por lo que más te vale tener tu valija lista".

"Por favor Alice…" la voz de Bella sonaba al borde del pánico.

"Y si no tienes tu valija lista, lo lamentarás. ¡Porque voy a arrastrarte conmigo aún si tienes que pasar todo el fin de semana desnuda!"

Bella no respondió. No había nada que decir. Conocía a Alice lo bastante bien como para saber cuando había perdido una batalla.

"Asumo que me has comprendido" Alice tomó el silencio como una confirmación.

"Realmente me odias, ¿verdad?" dijo Bella.

"No, realmente te quiero. Por eso estoy haciendo esto. Ya lo entenderás" Y entonces Alice cortó la comunicación, cerrando su teléfono y sonriéndole a Jasper a su lado.

Cuando Bella abrió su puerta el viernes por la mañana, Alice estaba allí, luciendo hermosa y vibrante mientras le sonreía.

"No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto" siseó Bella y extrajo su bolso de dentro del apartamento.

"Te estoy haciendo un favor. Confía en mi" rió Alice y la ayudó a subir al auto.

Jasper estaba en el asiento del conductor. "Hola Bella. Es un placer volver a verte. ¿Lista para el sol y el mar?".

"Tu estás en esto junto con ella. Lo sé. Así que elijo no responder esa pregunta" Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia fuera por la ventana. Jasper y Alice se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas al unísono.

El viaje a la playa fue placentero, incluso para Bella. Tan pronto como Alice comenzó a cantar sobre la música viniendo de la radio, Bella tuvo que bajar sus defensas y sonreír. Para cuando estaban estacionando junto a la casa, estaba riendo histéricamente convencida de que Jasper era una de las personas más graciosas que había conocido en su vida. Al verlos juntos comprendió que Jasper y Alice estaban hechos uno para el otro.

Cuando bajaron del auto, una pareja se acercó para recibirlos. Alice abrazó a la mujer de cabello caramelo. Junto a ella estaba un apuesto hombre rubio con una preciosa sonrisa y penetrantes ojos azules.

"Mamá y papá, ella es Bella" Alice inició las presentaciones. "Bella, ellos son mis padres Esme y Carlisle"

Bella estrechó sus manos. "Un placer conocerlos a ambos" dijo.

"Un gusto conocerte también. Alice ha hablado muchísimo de ti" respondieron. Bella sonrió tímidamente y miró sobre su hombro a Alice. El pequeño monstruo estaba riendo

Esme y Carlisle parecían ser muy amables. Le sonrieron a Bella, haciendo que enseguida se sintiera cómoda a su alrededor. Y ella tuvo una extraña sensación a su lado, casi familiar, igual que le había ocurrido con Alice, Rosalie y Jasper.

Subieron a sus habitaciones a dejar sus bolsos y cambiarse. "¡Vamos a la playa!" chilló Alice. "Ponte la bikini".

Bella abrió su valija y extrajo la bikini que Alice la había forzado a comprar en la excursión de compras. "Te odio tanto" le dijo cuando recordó que tan poca piel cubría.

"Usa el vestido azul también" indicó Alice. Bella le dedicó una mirada maliciosa. "Se que me amas" dijo Alice guiñando el ojo y corriendo escaleras abajo.

Finalmente Bella obedeció, poniéndose la bikini y el vestido azul. Bajó para encontrar a Alice y Jasper conversando animadamente con Carlisle y Esme.

"Adelántate Bella" dijo Alice. "Tenemos que hablar un par de cosas con mamá y papá. Rosalie y Emmet estarán aquí pronto. Mi hermano Edward está en la playa junto al mar"

Bella no se sentía muy cómoda andando por la extraña casa por si misma, pero tampoco quería interrumpir la reunión familiar. Por lo que a regañadientes comenzó a bajar hacia la playa.

Cuando sus pies tocaron la cálida arena, Bella miró hacia el mar. La vista era preciosa. Pocas veces en su vida había estado en la playa, pero mientras el sol le acariciaba la piel y la brisa alborotaba su cabello, no pudo recordar porqué no venía más seguido.

Dio un par de pasos en dirección al agua y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Había alguien más en la playa. Y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura que había divisado de reojo, su corazón estallo en galope y su garganta se cerró. Él estaba parado junto al mar, con su espalda hacia ella, mirando el horizonte.

Bella comenzó a ahogarse, y sintió que sus frágiles piernas no podrían sostenerla más.

En ese instante la cosa más increíble ocurrió. Él se giró y, fijando sus interminables ojos verdes en los de ella, dijo: "Bella…"

Y entonces todo colapsó, el piso desapareció y Bella sintió que se hundía en la oscuridad.

…

_Espero que les haya gustado!_


	13. Chapter 12: Soñé contigo

Capítulo 12: Soñé contigo

Cuando despertó de su inconciencia, Bella sintió que estaba siendo sostenida por un par de fuerte brazos. Antes incluso de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió la suavidad de una mano acariciando su mejilla y un dulce y familiar aroma llegando a sus fosas nasales.

Y entonces escuchó esa voz llamándola nuevamente. "Bella…"

No quería abrir los ojos. Estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo. Sólo quería hundirse nuevamente en la negrura sin fondo, para no tener que pensar, o sentir, u oler. Sólo quería evadirse.

Pero cuando un suave dedo corrió por su mejilla, no pudo resistirlo un segundo más.

Perezosamente abrió los ojos, y fue recibida por la más hermosa visión que cualquier mujer pudiera desear. El cabello bronce alborotado, la fuerte línea de la mandíbula, las mejillas delineadas, los labios llenos, la nariz recta y el cuerpo perfecto con el que había soñado por años. Pero, sobre todo, los interminables ojos verdes que eran su perdición.

Ahí estaba él. Era verdaderamente _Él_. Era real, palpable y cercano. Y ya no era un sueño.

Bella no pensó lo que estaba haciendo cuando su mano se alargó para tocar con ternura su rostro, sólo para asegurarse que realmente estaba ahí.

"Hola" dijo él con esa voz que cualquier ángel envidiaría. "¿Estás bien?"

Bella removió la mano de sus facciones en cuanto su mente comenzó a funcionar nuevamente. Pero como aún no se sentía en condiciones de hablar, se limitó a asentir.

"Tu debes ser Bella. Soy Edward, el hermano de Alice" dijo él sonriendo de ese modo que podía detener su corazón.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella!" escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Y el mundo a su alrededor se hizo visible de nuevo cuando divisó a Alice corriendo hacia ella. Arrodillándose a su lado, la miró con ojos preocupados. "Lo siento tanto" balbuceó Alice. "Debí haberlo sabido. Debí haberlo imaginado" repetía.

Bella le dirigió una mirada asesina. Alice sabía. Alice había sabido desde que había visto el dibujo en su casa esa noche. Alice sabía que era Edward, su propio hermano. Y esa era la razón por la que prácticamente la había secuestrado para traerla a este viaje.

"¿Qué deberías haber sabido?" preguntó Edward. Ante el sonido de su voz, Bella volvió sus ojos hacia él y de pronto toda determinación de acabar con la vida de Alice se deslizó de su mente como arena entre los dedos.

"Déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie" dijo Alice tomando el brazo de Bella y evitando la pregunta de Edward. Pero Edward la detuvo sosteniendo a Bella más cerca de su pecho.

"Déjala Alice. Necesita recobrarse. Aún está pálida" miró a los ojos de Bella cuya mirada estaba paralizada en su rostro. "Ve con Jasper al agua. Yo cuidaré de Bella".

Alice miró a Bella buscando su aprobación, pero los ojos de su amiga ya no estaban allí. Todo lo que podía ver era a Edward. Entonces Alice recordó cuando Bella le dijo que todo su mundo giraba alrededor de los ojos de _Él._ Así que Jasper y Alice se marcharon, seguidos de cerca por Rosalie y Emmet.

Una vez solos, Edward ayudó a Bella a sentarse. La acomodó en una manta que había traído, y se sentó a su lado, mirando distraídamente hacia el horizonte.

Pero los ojos de Bella no podían desviarse de su rostro. Estaba en trance. Y su corazón martilleaba en su pecho como un caballo desbocado. Todos esos años, todas esas noches, todos esos recuerdos Su mente era una tormenta turbulenta de sentimientos y sensaciones que no era capaz de procesar coherentemente.

Los sueños se habían topado con la realidad. Y allí, sentado junto a ella en una simple manta, estaba el hombre con el que había soñado durante siete años. Así de sencillo. ´

Y no era que Edward se pareciera a él. Edward era él. Bella lo sabía por el sonido musical de su voz, la tersura de sus manos y el dulce aroma de su piel. Pero, sobre todo, lo sabía por la profundidad e intensidad de sus increíbles ojos verdes, esos que había memorizado hasta el último detalle durante años.

Aún estaba mirándolo como perdida, cuando él se giró y le dijo: "¿Estás bien? Has estado mirándome como si fuera un fantasma por más de diez minutos"

Bella meneó su cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad, y sintió que la sangre se movía hacia sus mejillas.

"No había visto a una mujer ruborizarse desde que era un niño" sonrió Edward. "Es adorable"

El simple comentario hizo que el rostro de Bella se encendiera aún más.

"Lo siento" se atrevió a decir entonces con voz ahogada. "Aún estoy en shock"

"Estarás bien en un momento. Probablemente fue sólo el calor" respondió Edward.

Él pensaba que el shock era debido al desmayo, y ella no lo corrigió. Sólo aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarlo nuevamente.

Y entonces, allí estaban sus ojos verdes de nuevo.

"Alice me dijo que eres escritora. ¿Es cierto?" preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa torcida que casi hace que se desmaye nuevamente.

Bella jadeó nerviosa. "Si" fue todo lo que pudo balbucear.

"Yo soy doctor" le dijo. Bella solo asintió.

"Alice me dijo que también eres una artista muy talentosa" Edward buscó nuevamente sus ojos chocolate y ella olvidó cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente que hubiera podido conjurar. "También me dijo que te gusta la música, como a mi. ¿Te dijo Alice que toco el piano?"

Bella encontró entonces un resquicio de su voz. "No, no me lo dijo. Pero no hemos hablado mucho de su familia. Hace apenas dos semanas que nos conocemos".

"Y aún así ella parece muy entusiasmada con tu amistad" dijo Edward.

"Lo sé. Está realmente emocionada" Bella se removió incómoda en la manta. "Pero la verdad es que yo también estoy emocionada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve una amiga de verdad".

_Oh mi Dios. ¿Cómo fui capaz de dejar salir semejante confesión de mi boca? ¿Por qué le estoy diciendo esto cuando acaba de conocerme?_, pensó Bella avergonzada. Y entonces recordó que era _él._ Como le había dicho a Alice, Edward había sido su único amigo y confidente durante sus años oscuros. Era solo lógico que no pudiera contenerse en su presencia.

"Dime, ¿cómo puedes soportar a mi hermana cada día?"

"Del mismo modo que tú lo haces, supongo" Bella sonrió mirando a sus ojos.

"No es lo mismo. Alice es mi hermana. No tuve chance" Edward rió. "Tú, en cambio, eliges estar a su alrededor. No puedo comprenderlo". Bella notó cierto desafío en la mirada de Edward.

"Probablemente sea porque Alice es la persona más gentil y divertida que conozco. Porque ella nunca me juzga o piensa que soy extraña. Porque le gusto como soy y no trata de cambiarme" Bella notó el tono ofuscado de su propia voz.

Edward la miró un momento y finalmente dejó que una dulce sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios perfectos. "Alice es realmente especial" dijo mirando como su hermana jugaba en el agua con Jasper. "A veces puede ser un pequeño y aterrorizante monstruo, pero es fantástica. Y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo"

Y entonces Bella percibió ese amor que aparecía en sus sueños cada vez que él le mostraba a Alice. Ese tierno afecto que estaba mucho más allá del lazo artificial que los unía, y que corría en sus venas como si su sangre realmente fuera la misma.

"Dime Bella, ¿qué tipo de música prefieres". Y con esa sencilla pregunta la conversación se volcó hacia tópicos más simples.

Mientras hablaban, Bella lo miraba con adoración reverencial. Edward estaba más allá de cualquier palabra que pudiera elegir para describirlo. Estaba más allá que cualquier fantasía que pudiera haber imaginado. Porque estaba ahí y era real. Y era, además, absolutamente increíble.

Charlaron hasta que el sol comenzó a descender. Y luego miraron juntos mientras teñía el horizonte de naranjas y violetas.

Alice apareció entonces y los arrastró de regreso a la casa para la cena. Bella volvió la vista hacia él antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, con el corazón roto, solo para encontrarse con el brillo de su mirada.

"Te veré en la cena" dijo Edward y le guiñó el ojo divertido.

…

_Gracias a todos por leerme y por las hermosas palabras!_

_Los quiero a invitar a seguirme en mi nueva fic: Blancanieves (en mi perfil). Es un poco más dura que lo que he escrito hasta aquí, pero creo que el tema es más que original. Ojalá me sigan en ella también! Es una audacia, pero simplemente quería escribirla._


	14. Chapter 13: Mirame a los ojos

Capítulo 13: Mírame a los ojos

Bella acababa de salir de la ducha, aún envuelta en una toalla, cuando Alice abrió la puerta.

"¡Por favor, por favor, no me mates!" dijo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Al ver que Bella no estaba arrojándole cosas, abrió los ojos y miró a través de sus dedos delgados.

"Lo sabías" fue lo único que Bella dijo antes de dejarse caer en la cama cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

"Lo siento. Debí decírtelo. Pero se sincera Bella. ¿Me habrías creído? ¿Hubieras creído que el hombre de tus sueños es mi hermano?" Bella movió su brazo y miró a los ojos suplicantes de Alice. "Y además, podría haberme equivocado. Quería que lo descubrieras por ti misma".

Alice se movió hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Bella. "Solo que no esperaba que cayeras inconsciente al verlo. Conozco a Edward desde hace años. Y sé que es apuesto. Pero te aseguro que nunca ha tenido ese efecto en las mujeres antes". Alice estaba casi llorando de risa.

"No es gracioso" dijo Bella sentándose. "Podrías haberme causado un ataque al corazón. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir? Encontré al hombre con el que he estado soñando por siete años. A quien he amado desde el primer día creyendo que era imposible. ¡Y ahora está aquí, bajo el mismo techo, y es real!". Bella estaba temblando.

"Cálmate" Alice envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella. "¿Estás segura? ¿Es él? ¿O Edward solo se le parece?"

"Creeme Alice, es _él_. Podría haberlo reconocido con mis ojos cerrados" Bella puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

"No te preocupes cariño. Todo saldrá bien. ¡Esto tiene que ser obra del destino!" exclamó Alice abrazándola con más fuerza. "No hay forma de que todo esto sea una coincidencia. Como nos conocimos, como decidí que serías mi amiga, como nos conectamos. Y además…¡soñaste con Edward y él te habló de mi cuando en la realidad aún no nos conocíamos! ¿Es que no puedes ver lo increíble que es esto?"

Bella levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Alice. "Estoy asustada Alice. Lo amo tanto. Él significa el mundo para mi. Y mírame. Soy un completo desastre. Nunca he sido atractiva o interesante. ¿Cómo podría él siquiera mirarme?"

"Oh Bella. Realmente tienes una imagen distorsionada de ti misma. Pero de todos modos voy a ayudarte" dijo Alice y removió la toalla del pelo de Bella. "Déjame trabajar contigo". Y comenzó a desarrollar su talento.

…..

Edward estaba en su habitación husmeando en su bolso para hallar algo que usar. Quería verse bien, porque ella iba a estar en la cena.

Edward dejó su mente vagar a la tarde en la playa y al recuerdo de la frágil figura de Bella a su lado en la manta.

Había deseado poder tocarla todo el día, tal como había hecho mientras ella estaba inconsciente. La memoria de su cuerpo yaciendo inmóvil en sus brazos, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios rosados apenas abiertos, llenó su pecho y le aceleró el corazón.

Bella era hermosa y misteriosa. Había inteligencia en sus ojos, y una nostálgica tristeza también. Y el modo en que lo miraba, como si él fuera alguien de su pasado, hacía que cada fibra de su ser se tensionara.

Nunca había sentido la urgencia de proteger a alguien como ese día en la playa, adelantándose justo a tiempo para tomarla en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, acunando su cabeza en su pecho. Y la textura de su piel, suave y cálida bajo sus dedos, hizo que el viaje a la playa valiera la pena.

Un tímido golpe en la puerta lo trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos.

"¿Puedo pasar?" la voz aguda de Alice le llegó del otro lado de la puerta.

"Pasa" dijo Edward y vio a su pequeña hermana cerrar la puerta tras de si.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó.

"Solo quería darte algo que compré para ti la última vez que salí de compras" le arrojó una bolsa con una camisa negra, con escote en V.

"Gracias" dijo Edward mirándola sospechosamente. "¿Se supone que debo usarla esta noche?"

"Si lo deseas…" Alice dejó la frase en suspenso.

"Lo sabías" dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó tratando de parecer inocente.

"Sabías que ella iba a gustarme, ¿verdad?. Sabías que conectaríamos. Tu siempre sabes" Edward tomó un par de pasos y pronto la estaba mirando desde su altura.

Alice buscó sus ojos. "Tal vez lo haya sospechado. Pero eso no es lo importante" Colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de su hermano. "De verdad te gusta, ¿no?"

"Alice…" la voz de Edward era una advertencia.

"Necesito saber Edward. Se honesto conmigo. No voy a contarle a Bella". Él dudó. "Aún soy tu hermana preferida, ¿verdad?". Alice le dedicó sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

"¡Demonios Alice! Realmente eres aterrorizante para ser tan pequeña" declaró Edward y ella le sonrió.

"De acuerdo, lo admito" dijo Edward abruptamente resignado. "Creo que Bella es hermosa y fascinante. Y no sé porqué, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que he estado conectada con ella toda una vida"

Alice casi saltaba en el lugar. "Estoy tan feliz por ti hermano" exclamó abrazándolo.

"No veo porqué. No sé si ella corresponderá mis sentimientos" respondió Edward.

"Eres un gran partido, querido hermano. Solo deja que las cosas fluyan y el destino hará el resto". Depositando un beso en la mejilla de Edward, Alice dejó la habitación.

…

Cuando Bella bajó la escalera para cenar junto a Alice, vio que Jasper y Edward estaban charlando al pie de los escalones. Jasper fue el primero en levantar los ojos y, al ver a Alice, una increíble sonrisa colmó sus labios mientras abría los brazos para recibirla en un abrazo, tocando su frente con la de ella y clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

Edward miró hacia arriba entonces y su mirada se encontró con la de Bella. Por un momento, se olvidó de respirar, y el aire abandonó su cuerpo en un jadeo. Aunque creyó que sería imposible, Bella se veía aún más hermosa ahora de lo que la había visto esa tarde, cuando yacía inconciente en sus brazos. Ahora vestía una blusa azul que dejaba entrever un resquicio de su piel, y una pollera corta de jean que revelaba la longitud de sus delgadas piernas. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombres en sedosos rizos; y había un tinte rosado en sus mejillas que Edward notó con fascinación que no era producto del maquillaje, sino del rubor que él encontraba tan adorable.

Había sólo admiración y la más profunda devoción en los ojos de Edward mientras la observaba bajar por las escaleras, pero Bella no pudo verlo porque se había perdido en el océano de sus propias memorias y sentimientos.

Allí estaba él, como esperándola, y usaba las mismas ropas que había usado en el claro de sus sueños, las mismas que usaba en el dibujo que colgaba de su oficina. Y era mucho más hermoso de lo que ella podía recordar, ahora que podía apreciarlo con sus verdaderos ojos.

Bella se paró junto a Edward y observó dentro de sus ojos verdes, del mismo modo que lo había hecho tantas veces en sueños. No puedo encontrar en ella la resolución de pensar. Emociones poderosas, aprendidas en incontables noches en su presencia, se apoderaron de sus acciones. Y se quedó para allí, mirándolo, reclamando sus ojos, mientras el mundo alrededor desaparecía en una densa niebla.

Edward quedó prendido de su mirada en el mismo momento en que Bella descendió por las escaleras tomando sus ojos cautivos. La sensación que lo embargó entonces fue la de llegar al hogar. Bella era el hogar. Bella era un lugar seguro y familiar en el universo, en donde todo tenía sentido.

Y mientras se dejaban consumir por ese trance que había compartido secretamente por años, Edward y Bella unieron sus manos y enredaron sus dedos, dibujando silenciosamente con ellos en la piel del otro.

Fue un momento sumamente intenso pero, a la vez, increíblemente familiar. La memoria de un ritual realizado desde siempre. El recuerdo de sentimiento y emociones que nunca podrían olvidarse, ni en sus mentes ni en sus cuerpos. La sensación de un lazo que estaba mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que hubieran sentido antes, porque ahora real y profundamente íntimo.

El sonido de la voz de Alice llamándolos a cenar rompió el hechizo. Y ambos soltaron las manos y miraron alrededor, confundidos, incapaces de comprender la intensidad del momento que acababan de compartir. Se sonrieron uno al otro avergonzados y caminaron hacia el comedor.

La cena fue agradable, igual que cualquier otra cena familiar. Hablaron de nada en particular, y el ambiente fue cálido y alegre.

Pero cada tanto Bella se sentía obligada a levantar la mirada de su plato y mirar a los ojos de Edward. Y cada vez que lo hacía, se encontraba con las pupilas verdes del hombre de sus sueños, tan intensas que casi podían cegarla, y a la vez tan poderosas como para hacer que todo el universo girase en torno a ellas.


	15. Chapter 14: Héroe

_Perdón por la tardanza. Pero este capítulo era muy importante y quería hacerlo bien. Espero que les guste_

…..

Capítulo 14: Héroe

El dormitorio de Bella era el último al final del pasillo, en la planta baja de la casa. Era enorme y estaba decorado completamente en blanco y dorado. Tenía una cama formidable en el centro del espacio y una ventana gigantesca que daba a una terraza, desde la cual era posible descender a la piscina un par de niveles más abajo.

Tan pronto como la cena terminó y todos dijeron buenas noches, Bella se dirigió a la cama. Pensó que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño debido a la excitación de la jornada, pero cayó rendida en cuanto se tendió sobre el colchón.

Los sueños llegaron no mucho después de cerrar los párpados. Se encontró en el familiar bosque, caminando en la dirección del claro. Y cuando llegó, vio que Edward estaba parado en el medio del espacio, mirándola con ojos tristes.

"Bella…" susurró con su voz melodiosa y extendió sus brazos como tratando de alcanzarla.

Bella caminó hacia él buscando su abrazo, pero con cada paso que tomaba, Edward parecía alejarse otro tanto.

"Bella…" murmuró de nuevo, solo que esta vez su voz sonó forzada, como si estuviera sofocándose.

Entonces Bella despertó, su cuerpo cubierto en sudor, respirando con dificultad a través de labios resecos. Con el pánico corriendo por sus venas, se levantó de la cama y corrió a las puertas de vidrio, abriéndolas en un estrépito y precipitándose fuera a la terraza, y luego escaleras abajo hacia la piscina.

Llegó al borde del agua y se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces y sin siquiera mirar dentro, segura de antemano de lo que iba a encontrar debajo. Su cuerpo tibio se estrelló contra el frío del agua, pero no sintió nada. Todos sus puntos sensibles estaban comprometidos con su único objetivo.

Y entonces Bella vio lo que estaba buscando: el cuerpo de Edward, flotando sin vida al fondo de la piscina.

Nadó hacia él y, tomándolo en sus brazos, lo elevó hasta la superficie, arrastrando su cuerpo hacia el borde. Sacándolo del agua con esfuerzo, tomó su rostro entre sus brazos y lo acunó en su pecho. Podía ver el modo en que las piernas de Edward se desparramaban sobre el suelo como si pertenecieran a un muñeco de trapo, y el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras gritaba por ayuda.

"¡Carlisle!" sintió el dolor cuando el grito salió de su garganta encendido en fuego.

Bella volvió sus ojos a la figura inmóvil de Edward en sus brazos, sus hermosas facciones y las gruesas pestañas ocultando sus gloriosos ojos. No estaba respirando. Y Bella podía sentir como la vida iba abandonando su cuerpo.

"Por favor, no me dejes" le susurró en el oído, y lo depositó con suavidad en el piso, comenzando desesperadamente a realizarle primeros auxilios a su cuerpo. Sopló aire en su boca y presionó sus pequeñas manos con fuerza en su pecho. Bella nunca había hecho algo así antes y tampoco había tomado cursos al respecto. Pero en el momento decisivo, supo exactamente qué hacer, como si el conocimiento viniera de algún rincón escondido de su cerebro.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, Edward comenzó a toser, vomitando agua por la boca.

Carlisle llegó entonces a su lado, seguido de cerca por el resto de la familia. "¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó.

"Edward estaba bajo el agua" fue todo lo que Bella pudo articular, y notó que su voz sonaba débil y quebrada

Carlisle levantó el cuerpo de Edward del suelo y lo tomó en sus brazos, moviendo una mano con suavidad por su cabello de bronce. "Respira hijo" le susurró. "Ya estás bien. Solo cálmate"

Bella observó que la respiración de Edward retornaba al ritmo normal y recién entonces su mente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, como si alguien hubiera activado una palanca. Se encontró a si misma siendo sostenida por los brazos de Alice y Rosalie, ambas arrodilladas a su lado. Y también sintió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin control.

Carlisle aún estaba hablándole suavemente a Edward en el oído, tratando infructuosamente de calmarlo, porque aunque su respiración se había normalizado, mantenía los ojos cerrados en una contracción de evidente dolor. Su dolor y su miedo eran palpables en la expresión de su consternado rostro, y Bella sintió que su corazón se encogería y moriría al verlo así.

"Edward…" Bella se encontró a si misma llamándolo sin que hubiera mediado la decisión explícita de hacerlo. El gesto provino del fondo de su corazón, y esta vez no hubo debilidad ni duda en su voz, sólo ternura y cariño.

Como regido por un hechizo, Edward abrió los ojos y miró alrededor buscando. Y tan pronto como su mirada encontró la de Bella, la expresión de su rostro se relajó y extendió la mano en su dirección.

Bella puso su mano en la suya, y le sonrió. El mundo se detuvo entonces, y una extraña energía pareció deslizarse entre ellos, concentrándose en el lugar donde sus pieles se conectaban a través de sus dedos. Atrapados en los ojos del otro, todo el miedo y el dolor se evaporó de sus mentes.

"Esme, trae unas toallas para cubrir a Edward y Bella" la voz de Carlisle rompió el hechizo, y soltaron sus manos pero mantuvieron sus ojos juntos. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado dentro de su burbuja protectora, pero podían imaginar que habían sido unos cuantos minutos. Sin embargo, nadie a su alrededor dijo una palabra durante el intenso momento, temerosos de romper la intimidad de la conexión que compartían.

Esme regresó pronto con las toallas, y Bella sintió que alguien la envolvía en una de ella. Vio que Edward también era cubierto y que Carlisle lo ayuda a ponerse en pie.

"Vayamos dentro a tranquilizarnos y beber algo caliente" indicó Carlisle.

Rosalie y Alice ayudaron a Bella a pararse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos, sintió que sus piernas temblaban y serían incapaces de sostenerla. Antes de que pudiera caerse, dos enormes brazos la levantaron del suelo.

"Te tengo" dijo Emmet, y Bella se encontró con la sonrisa amable del hermano de Alice.

Emmet la acomodó en el sillón junto a Edward, y pronto Esme regreso de la cocina con té para ambos. Un incómodo silencio colmó la atmósfera, mientras todos se sentaron alrededor observándolos.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó Carlisle.

Bella asintió. Edward tosió un segundo antes de responder: "Me arde la garganta, pero aparte de eso estoy bien". Entonces giró sus ojos hacia Bella y dijo: "Gracias a ti, debo agregar"

"¿Puede alguien por favor explicarnos qué pasó?" la voz consternada de Alice atrajo la atención de todos. La pequeña había permanecido callada desde el comienzo del incidente.

"No podía dormir por lo que decidí nadar" dijo Edward, su voz rasposa por el agua que había tragado. "Y entonces mis piernas se acalambraron. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar me estaba hundiendo. Pronto ya no tenía aire en mis pulmones y todo se volvió oscuro". Edward miró sus manos temblorosas tratando de recuperar su voz. "Lo próximo que recuerdo es a Bella sobre mi, y luego a Carlisle"

Todos se giraron entonces para mirar a Bella. "¿Estabas despierta?" quiso saber Emmet. "¿Cómo es posible que fueras la única que lo oyera gritar?"

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Edward habló de nuevo, mientras la miraba intensamente. "Nunca grité por ayuda. Estaba bajo el agua antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo".

Las miradas se intensificaron. "Entonces, ¿cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Emmet de nuevo.

Bella se encogió de hombros antes de encontrar su voz para responder. "No lo sé".

Los ojos a su alrededor se tornaron confusos y preocupados. Bella decidió dirigir su mirada a las pupilas verdes de Edward, que parecían rogar por su atención. "Solo sé que desperté en medio de la noche, sudada y atemorizada, y supe que algo andaba mal con él. No sé porqué, pero corrí a la pileta y me zambullí sin pensar. Lo encontré en el fondo del agua y lo arrastré a la superficie. No respiraba, por lo que le practiqué respiración boca a boca".

Bella se detuvo de golpe. La habitación estaba envuelta en un reverencial silencio, como si todos estuvieran inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Bella miró a los ojos de Edward y, de pronto, emociones demasiados poderosas y sobrecogedoras se apoderaron de ella.

Empezó a llorar desesperada, hablando incoherentemente al mismo tiempo. "¡Estaba tan asustada Edward! ¡Pensé que iba a perderte!". Edward la acercó a su pecho, besando suavemente su cabello. "Estamos bien Bella. Estoy aquí. Tu me salvaste"

Bella levantó sus ojos húmedos hacia él y continuó llorando como si no lo hubiera oído, presa de un evidente ataque de pánico. Todas las emociones parecían haber implosionado dentro de su cuerpo. "Estaba asustado. No sé cómo pude sacarte de la pileta. Tu cuerpo era tan pesado. Y entonces no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había dado respiración boca en boca antes. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo!". Estaba hiperventilando.

Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos firmes. "¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Mírame!" le gritó. De pronto se detuvo como hipnotizada por sus ojos, esos ojos que significaban el mundo para ella. "Tu me salvaste. Estoy aquí y estoy bien. Por favor, cálmate". Bella lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos más, y finalmente su respiración comenzó a componerse.

Edward deslizó sus manos desde su rostro hasta su cuello, y luego sobre sus hombros y sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus delicados dedos. Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios, besando con ternura sus nudillos. "Gracias" le murmuró.

La voz de Carlisle volvió a quebrar el trance. "Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar ahora. Ha sido suficiente por una noche". Entonces se acercó a Edward y lo tomó del brazo, indicándole al mismo tiempo a Alice: "Creo que tendrías que quedarte con Bella en su cuarto esta noche. Yo cuidaré de Edward"

Bella sintió que Alice la tomaba de la mano y dejó que su amiga la llevara de regreso a su habitación. Edward le dirigió una última mirada antes de que ella abandonara el living, y lo que Bella vio en sus ojos hizo que comprendiera que estaba dispuesta a soportar todo el dolor del mundo por él.

….

_Espero que la espera haya sido justificada!_


	16. Chapter 15: Gracias a Alice

Capítulo 15: Gracias a Alice

Cuando Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sentía mucho mejor. O, al menos, se sentía más calmada. Los eventos de la noche anterior casi parecían formar parte del guión de una bien orquestada pesadilla. Pero cuando Bella miró a la pequeña figura de Alice durmiendo a su lado, supo que todo había sido real.

Se levantó teniendo especial cuidado en no despertar a Alice, y se introdujo en el baño. Después de una ducha relajante, se vistió en un vestido liviano y bajó a la cocina.

Bella encontró a Esme preparando el desayuno y se ofreció a ayudarla. Mientras trabajaban juntas, Bella notó que Esme la miraba de reojo constantemente, con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

"Es bueno ver que ya te sientes mejor" Bella escuchó la voz de Carlisle a sus espaldas. Se giró para encontrarse con su brillante sonrisa. Él puso una mano reconfortante en esu hombro.

"Nos gustaría hablar contigo un segundo, cariño" dijo Esme mirando a su marido. "Es muy conveniente que hayas sido la primera en despertar"

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Carlisle comenzó. "No tuvimos ayer la oportunidad de agradecerte por lo que hiciste. Podríamos haber perdido a Edward si no fuera por tus heroicas acciones"

Bella sintió a Esme gemir a su lado. "Lo siento" le dijo la mujer. "Es sólo que pensar en perder a mi hijo hace que el corazón se me estruje". Esme puso su mano sobre la de Bella con ojos cansados.

"Lo se" respondió Bella, y no pudo detener las palabras que se escaparon de su boca a continuación. "La idea de perderlo hace que me propio corazón intente detenerse"

Bella se paralizó instantáneamente, comprendiendo lo que acaba de decirle a los padres de Edward. ¿Cómo podrían ellos comprender? Para Esme y Carlisle, hacía menos de 24 horas que Bella conocía a Edward. ¿Cómo podía hacerles entender que lo había amado por más de siete años?

Esme y Carlisle permanecieron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro con intensidad. Esme habló primero. "No entendemos la clase de lazo que existe entre tú y mi hijo" dijo. "Pero no somos ciegos, y podemos ver que es poderoso"

"Sabemos que no es algo que comenzó ayer. Y también notamos que hay algo más allá de la lógica en acción aquí" agregó Carlisle. "Sin embargo, no es nuestro trabajo comprender. Pero estamos muy agradecidos por ello"

Bella levantó sus ojos y encontró las tibias miradas de Esme y Carlisle. "Lo que quiera que sea fue lo suficientemente potente para que pudieras percibir que Edward estaba en peligro" continuó Carlisle. "E intenso como para que encontraras en ti la fuerza que no tienes para salvarlo. Nada de lo que podamos hacer será suficiente para agradecerte lo que has hecho de la forma que mereces"

Había lágrimas en los ojos de ambos, y Bella notó que ella misma estaba llorando desde hacía un momento. Sin embargo, encontró su voz para responder. "No hay manera sencilla o simple de explicarles lo que siento por Edward. Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de comprender lo que ocurrió anoche. Pero quiero que sepan algo: que he amado a su hijo casi toda mi vida. Sé que es difícil de entender. Pero él ha estado conmigo todo el camino, sólo que no lo supe hasta ayer".

"No tienes que explicarnos nada, Bella" dijo Carlisle. "Nadie puede saber cómo trabajará el amor. Solo ocurre. Eso es todo"

"Nunca antes había visto a dos jóvenes mirarse de la forma que tú y Edward lo hacen" Esme le sonrió. "Hay tanta intensidad en sus ojos que hace que todo nos sentamos como intrusos mientras ustedes se miran". Bella se sonrojó al pensarlo.

"No sientas vergüenza, cariño" respondió Esme apretando su mano. "Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Es tan íntimo, tan poderoso"

"Edward ha sido una criatura solitaria toda su vida. Un solitario en una familia de parejas. Se que ha sido tremendamente duro para él" Carlisle puso su mano en el hombro de Bella. "Y ver el modo en que te mira hace que piense que tal vez valió la pena la espera. No puedo creer que finalmente te haya encontrado"

"Tiene que ser el destino" dijo Esme. "Es la única explicación para todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo desde que entraste en nuestras vidas. No sólo la extraña conexión que tienes con Edward y el modo fantástico en que lo salvaste anoche. Sino también esa imposible sensación de familiaridad que todos experimentamos cuando estamos contigo, como si te conociéramos…Como si siempre hubieras sido parte de la familia"

"Yo siento lo mismo cuando estoy con ustedes" confesó Bella. "Perdí mi familia hace mucho años y con ellos mi última esperanza de sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar. Desde entonces nunca me he sentido aceptada, amada o comprendida. La gente simplemente me desprecia, y en retribución yo me alejo de ellos. He pasado los últimos años de mi vida esforzándome por evadir a todos, tratando de ser invisible".

Bella miró a los ojos de Esme y Carlisle. Era extraño, pero a la vez reconfortante, estar hablando con ellos. "Y luego un pequeño monstruo entró en mi existencia y lo cambió todo. En menos de una semana se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y, unos días después, me encuentro aquí, con todos ustedes, sintiéndome más en casa de lo que nunca creí posible. Mi mundo se ha vuelto patas para arriba. Y todo gracias a Alice". Bella rió divertida.

"Nunca tienes que volver a sentirte solo, cariño" dijo Esme y abrazó a Bella con ternura, mientras Carlisle ponía su fuerte mano sobre su hombro de nuevo.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Bella.

Nunca más estar sola.


	17. Chapter 16: Gracias

Capítulo 16: Gracias

"No me despertaste" exclamó Alice, entrando a la cocina con una mueca en sus labios.

"Lo siento" dijo Bella. "Estabas durmiendo como un bebé y no quise molestarte"

"Ten cariño" interrumpió Esme. "Tu café". Alice tomó la taza que le ofrecía y sonrió.

"Bajaremos a la playa ahora. Las veo después niñas" anunció Carlisle, y pronto ambos salieron, dejando a Alice y Bella solas en la cocina.

Cuando habían regresado a la habitación de Bella la noche anterior, después del incidente, Alice y Bella no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra. Viendo que Bella estaba visiblemente exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente, Alice prefirió dejar que descansara. Se limitó a cubrirla con una manta y observarla durante unos minutos para asegurarse de que no tuviera pesadillas. Y luego, Alice se durmió también.

Pero ahora estaban solas y muy despiertas, y Alice tenía un par de preguntas para que Bella respondiera.

"De acuerdo. Dispara" Bella le sonrió a su amiga.

"Solo quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste anoche" dijo Alice. "Aunque mi hermano puede ser un tanto molesto a veces, de todos modos lo amo"

Bella sonrió a pesar de que el comentario no le resultaba del todo gracioso. "Sabes lo mucho que él significa para mi"

"Si, lo se" respondió Alice. "Pero hasta anoche no lo había comprendido del todo"

El rostro de su amiga se puso serio de pronto, por lo que Bella dejó de sonreír. "Hasta anoche, cuando lo salvaste, no me había percatado de lo increíble que es esta historia. Porque hasta entonces suponía que tú estabas teniendo sueños premonitorios acerca de mi hermano. Pero estaba equivocada. Hay dos lados de esta misma historia: el tuyo y el de Edward. Y un lazo que los une que es tan poderoso como para que él pudiera comunicarte que estaba en peligro, y tú fueras capaz de salvarlo"

"Estoy un poco confundida" admitió Bella.

"¿Es que no lo ves? Puede que Edward no te recuerde y que no haya estado soñando contigo durante los últimos siete años. Pero en algún lugar de su corazón, él te conoce. En un rincón de su mente, guarda un recuerdo de esos encuentros" Alice vio que los ojos de Bella la miraban colmados de duda.

"Estuve ahí Bella. Todos estuvimos" dijo Alice. "Vimos como Edward dejó de temblar en el mismo momento en que escuchó tu voz. Como se calmó cuando sus ojos encontraron los tuyos. Qué tan íntimo fue el contacto de sus manos. La gente que acaba de conocer, sin importar que tan intensa pueda ser la atracción que sientan, no se miran de la manera que tú y Edward se miran. Hay mucho más en esta historia y, de alguna forma, él lo sabe"

"Ojala sea cierto Alice" Bella meneó la cabeza. "Es lo que deseo más que cualquier otra cosa en el universo"

Rosalie interrumpió la conversación al entrar en la cocina. "¿Cómo está nuestro héroe hoy?" preguntó. Bella sonrió. Rose era cruel e irónica, pero igualmente divertida.

"Lo siento. En realidad quería agradecerte Bella, por salvar a nuestro hermano. Es bueno que hayas venido" dijo Rosalie, su semblante serio ahora. Contra todo pronóstico, no hizo ni una sola pregunta referente a la inusual serie de eventos que habían culminado con el rescate.

"Emmet y Jasper fueron a chequear con Edward. Aparentemente aún descansa. ¿Qué les parece si los esperamos en la playa?" sugirió Rose.

Alice tomó la mano de Bella y la arrastró tras ellas.

Bella no se sentía con deseos de ir al agua, por lo que buscó un lugar tranquilo en la arena, no demasiado cerca de Carlisle y Esme, quienes leían pacíficamente. Se quedó mirando como Rosalie y Alice trataban de montar las olas con sus tablas.

El viento era apenas cálido. El clima era agradable y placentero. Bella cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente se perdiera en tierras distantes y memorias antiguas.

Pero su calma fue interrumpida por la una mano pesada alborotando su cabello. Bella abrió los ojos disgustada y alcanzó a ver a Emmet correr al agua mientras le sonreía. Entonces sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y una voz musical le decía: "Se supone que es un gesto amistoso"

Bella giró para encontrar los ojos dulces de Edward. "Es el modo de Emmet de darte las gracias. No es muy bueno con las palabras" Edward se encogió de hombros.

Bella le sonrió. "Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a los gestos amistosos".

Edward la miró a los ojos un momento. "Lo sé" fue lo único que dijo.

Se observaron durante unos minutos, sin decir una sola palabra, cautivos de sus ojos. Bella rompió el hechizo, esta vez, al preguntar: "¿Te sientes mejor esta mañana?"

"Si, pude descansar. Y mi garganta ya no me duele" respondió. "¿Qué hay de ti? Te veías al borde del pánico anoche"

"¿Podrías culparme?" contestó Bella.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de dolor. "Lo siento" le dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ponerte en esa situación" Edward rompió la conexión al bajar sus ojos a sus manos.

"No te disculpes. Fue un accidente" Bella tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y lo obligó a levantar la mirada hacia la de ella.

"Lo sé. Pero aún así me siento responsable. Si no fuera por ti, estaría muerto. Y la forma en que me salvaste…" se detuvo, su voz fallándole.

"Lo siento" volvió a decir, llevando su mirada hacia el mar. "Es tan difícil de creer…"

"Nunca creí que fueras una persona de mente cerrada Edward, incapaz de creer que siempre hay algo de fantasía en la vida de todos" Bella lo miró seriamente.

"¿Tú crees en la fantasía?" preguntó él.

"Claro que creo" le aseguró ella. "Soy una escritora. Vivo gracias a la fantasía. Y, además, es la única explicación que encuentro a lo que pasó anoche"

Edward la inspeccionó durante un momento, tratando de descifrar el significado de sus palabras al mirar al fondo de sus ojos. Luego, volvió sus ojos hacia el mar y se quedó quieto por más de media hora. Por un instante, Bella creyó que estaba enojado con ella, pero luego comprendió que estaba tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho y de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Abruptamente, Edward se volvió hacia ella y Bella se percató de que sus labios estaban apenas a unos centímetros de los suyos. El aliento proveniente de su boca era intoxicante. Pensó que se desmayaría de nuevo, pero encontró la voluntad para resistir erguida.

"Lo siento Bella" Edward tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "No debería más que agradecerte, y estoy cuestionándote. Salvaste mi vida. Eres la mujer más valiente y desinteresada que conozco. Te esforzaste para ayudarme sin pensarlo dos veces cuando yo no soy más que un extraño para ti"

"Tú nunca serás un extraño para mi" dijo ella, y comprendió lo que acaba de decir en cuanto escuchó su propia voz.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio entonces, mirándose. Había un silencio incómodo llenando el espacio que los separaba, repleto de palabras y sentimientos que no encontraban su voz. Los ojos de Edward se movían entre el asombro y la confusión alternadamente. Y Bella comprendió que no habría forma coherente de explicar lo que acababa de decir si él decidía preguntar. Pero no podía decirle cuánto lo amaba y cuánto tiempo había pasado deseando que él fuera real. Así que se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Edward dijera algo.

"Por favor, Bella perdóname" le pidió entonces.

"No hay nada que perdonar" le respondió ella.

"Si, me he portado como un idiota" Edward clavó sus ojos verdes en los de ella. "Es que quisiera creer que estamos pensando lo mismo, que sientes lo que yo siento"

"¿Y qué es eso?" quiso saber Bella.

Edward se mostró confundido, como si no estuviera convencido de seguir hablando. "Creerás que estoy loco"

"Nada de lo que puedas decirme podría hacerme creer que estás loco. Soy yo la que cree en fantasía, ¿recuerdas? Yo soy la que eligió la fantasía como un modo de vida" Bella le sonrió.

"Es que cada vez que estoy contigo tengo esta extraña sensación…" Él la miró de nuevo, preocupado por su reacción. "Siento que debería reconocerte. Que debería recordarte. Que en algún lugar de mi mente tengo escondidas memorias de ti. Especialmente cuando me miras con esos ojos chocolate. Entonces me siento tranquilo y seguro. Como si hubiera llegado a casa…"

Edward se detuvo de pronto. Pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello y gimió frustrado. "Debes pensar que perdí la cabeza" susurró.

"Edward, mírame" dijo Bella. Él no obedeció, por lo que Bella colocó su mano en su mejilla y lo obligó a girar sus ojos hacia ella. Tocarlo se sentía como la gloria. Nunca en todos sus años de soñarlo había tenido el valor de tocar la perfecta superficie de su rostro. Y ahora, la electricidad que él producía en su piel era casi demasiado buena para estar ocurriendo en realidad.

"Mírame por favor" repitió. Edward clavó sus ojos en ella. "Yo fui quien soñó que me pedías ayuda. Yo soy quien despertó en medio de la noche gritando tu nombre y quien saltó dentro de una pileta porque de alguna manera sabía que me necesitabas" Bella le sonrió dulcemente. "Nada que puedas estar sintiendo me hará creer que estas loco. Al menos, no tan loco como yo"

Después de pensarlo un momento, finalmente Edward le sonrió. "No sé si estamos cuerdos o no" Le acarició la mejilla con sus suaves dedos. "Pero de todos modos te estoy infinitamente agradecido"

Mientras se reían, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y se sintieron conectados como nunca antes. Pero, sobre todo, se sintieron en casa. Era como llegar a un lugar, tu lugar, ese espacio sagrado en el universo al que sientes que perteneces; donde sabes que estarás cómodo y seguro; donde puedes ser tú mismo, perder todas las máscaras y comportarte como eres en realidad, con todos tus defectos y errores. Era el más confortable de los rituales.


	18. Chapter 17: La Bella Durmiente

Capítulo 17: La Bella Durmiente

"¿Quieres quedarte en la playa o aceptarías un plan alternativo? Preguntó Edward.

Bella miró alrededor y encontró al resto de la familia en el agua. Estaban solos. No tenía idea en qué momento todos se habían marchado, y estaba segura de que Edward tampoco lo había notado.

"No, no más agua para mi por favor" dijo Bella. "¿Cuál es el plan alternativo?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez podríamos ir a la casa y conversar un momento. O quizás mirar una película" respondió Edward. Todo lo que quería en realidad era estar a solas con ella, tener cierta privacidad, y la oportunidad de conocerla.

"Claro. Suena bien. En realidad no me gusta el sol" dijo Bella. La verdad era que amaba la playa, pero ansiaba estar con Edward sin tener a la familia a su lado.

Se levantaron y caminaron a la casa. Bella tomó la delantera, y Edward aprovechó la ocasión para mirar detalladamente su cuerpo envuelto en una bikini. Estaba completa y absolutamente fascinado por las curvas de su delicada anatomía. Todo en ella era perfecto.

Se detuvo en sus pasos para observar como su largo cabello castaño se movía sobre la suave y pálida piel de su espalda, sus caderas meneándose mientras caminaba. Ella se giró para mirarlo, y él apreció el grácil movimiento de sus hombros y sus rizos corriéndose para revelar las curvas de sus exquisitos pechos.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Bella trajo a Edward de regreso de sus pensamientos. "Y no me mientas, porque sé que no estabas mirando a mis ojos"

Aún descubierto en la escena del crimen, Edward trató de componerse y de brindarle su más deslumbrante sonrisa. "Lo siento. Estaba asegurándome que lo que vi anoche no había sido una alucinación" respondió.

"¿Y qué es lo que crees que viste anoche?" preguntó Bella.

"Bueno, honestamente, puede que haya estado en shock, pero habría sido difícil no verte en ese precioso camisolín blanco completamente empapado. Eras una visión angelical, debo agregar" Edward sonrió socarronamente.

"Oh Dios mío" exclamó Bella, y sus mejillas se encendieron.

"Déjame decirte que ese atuendo mojado no dejaba nada librado a la imaginación" respondió.

"Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabías?". Aunque debería estar enojada, Bella se sentía extrañamente feliz. "Bien, se acabó el show. Ve tú adelante. No más inspecciones"

Edward sonrió y pasó a su lado, mirando a Bella completamente, de pies a cabeza, sin ningún decoro. "¡Increíble!" se quejó Bella, pero sonrió.

Y ahora que era él quien estaba frente a ella, Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarlo. Era cierto que había tenido miles de chances de observarlo en el pasado. Por los últimos siete años no había hecho más que examinarlo cada noche, memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero ver a Edward con sus propios ojos era completamente distinto. Ante ella, usando solo un traje de baño, caminaba tensando los músculos de su perfecta espalda. Cada tanto, Edward se giraba para mirarla, y ella podía apreciar la belleza de su pecho desnudo. No había sueño que pudiera igualar la sensualidad de su cuerpo en la realidad.

Entraron en la casa y Edward fue a la cocina a buscar algunas bebidas y snacks. Bella se sentó en el sillón a esperarlo.

"Así que, ¿qué película será?" preguntó Edward.

"¿Qué quieres ver?" respondió Bella.

"Creo poder adivinar que película te gustará. ¿Me permites?" Edward sonrió cómplice.

"De acuerdo" acordó Bella riendo.

Edward se movió hacia la pared junto al enorme televisor y tomó una caja del estante. Volvió a su lado y se la ofreció. Bella leyó el título: "Laberinto". Levantó los ojos hacia Edward y, entonces, se echó a reír. Fue la risa más sincera y honesta de sus últimos siete años. Edward se recordó que haría todo lo posible por escucharla reír así la mayor cantidad de veces posible.

"¿Cómo lo descubriste?" preguntó Bella. "Es mi película favorita"

"Tú eliges la fantasía como medio de vida, ¿recuerdas?" Edward le dedicó una sonrisa suficiente. "Y además, yo también amo esta película"

Se sentaron uno junto al otro en el sillón y presionaron Play. Cuando la película comenzó, Bella sintió la mano de Edward buscando la suya. Giró para mirarlo, pero Edward estaba concentrado en la televisión. O, al menos, eso aparentaba. Bella sonrió de nuevo y enlazó sus dedos con los suyos. Se dejaron caer en un confortable silencio mientras miraban la pantalla.

Una hora después, justo cuando Sarah estaba a punto que alcanzar el castillo más allá de la ciudad goblin para recuperar el niño que el Rey de los Goblin había robado, Edward sintió el suave cabello de Bella a un lado de su rostro. Se giró para notar que estaba visiblemente dormida en su hombro.

No quiso despertarla llevándola a su cuarto, por lo que con cuidado colocó su brazo alrededor de ella y la deslizó con precisión a su regazo, lo que le brindó una vista inmejorable del rostro dormido de Bella.

Edward acarició su sedoso cabello con su mano y la miró con detenimiento. Quería memorizarla completamente. No había manera de que pudiera aburrirse observando la graciosa curva de su pequeña nariz, o el color de sus labios apenas abiertos, o la tierna disposición de su barbilla.

Edward se quedó así durante una hora, mirándola como hipnotizado. Bella se veía completamente en paz entre sus brazos, durmiendo con calma, como si se sintiera segura en su abrazo. Era la experiencia más hermosa y desgarradora de su vida estar sosteniendo a esta increíble mujer que se le antojaba tan frágil y, a la vez, tan poderosa. Las emociones que ella era capaz de despertar en él, esa mezcla de lujuria, ternura y necesidad de protegerla, no podía compararse con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Puede que Bella se viera como un cordero, pero Edward sabía que en ella habitaba un león. Podría dictar su vida si ella quisiera y él nunca sería capaz de negarle nada. Lo que ella le generaba cuando sus ojos se encontraban lo hacía sentir que todo su universo giraba alrededor de Bella.

El sonido de voces provenientes de la playa lo hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones.

"Bella…" la llamó suavemente, acariciando su cabello.

Bella pestañeó un par de veces, abriendo con pereza sus ojos. "¿Estoy soñando de nuevo?" preguntó.

"No, Bella. Te dormiste en mi regazo mientras mirábamos la película. Y no quise despertarte. Pero mi familia está regresando y no quiero que te sientas avergonzada si te encuentran en esta posición" Edward le sonrió.

Bella se levantó como un relámpago, visiblemente sonrojada.

Todos entraron entonces a la casa y se quedaron observándolos. 

"¡Ahí están!" exclamó Alice y cruzó la habitación hacia ellos. "Los estaba buscando. ¿Dónde han estado?"

"Viendo una película" dijo Edward señalando inocentemente al televisor en donde aún estaba corriendo el menú del DVD de Laberinto.

Alice sonrió. "Podría tragarme eso, pero no lo haré" dijo. "Ven Bella. Vamos a alistarnos para la cena. Y tú" señaló a Edward. "Suelta a mi amiga, por favor"

En ese momento Bella y Edward se dieron cuenta que aún estaban tomados de la mano.

…..

_Por si alguien lo duda, Laberinto es mi película de cabecera. Y si yo hubiera sido Sarah cuando Jareth/David Bowie le dice "Fear me, Love me, Do as I say and I will be your slave" le dejo al nene de regalo y me quedo con él! Jajaja_

_Gracias por los hermosos comentarios!_


	19. Chapter 18: Adios

Capítulo 18: Adiós

El fin de semana llegó a su fin demasiado pronto. Cuando el domingo arribó, todos se reunieron en la puerta principal de la casa de la playa, acomodando sus bolso en los autos y preparándose para volver a la rutina diaria de la semana.

Jasper y Alice estaban cargando sus valijas y la de Bella en su auto, y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para despedirse de la familia. Había un sentimiento amargo en su corazón sabiendo que volvía a su solitaria vida, lejos de esta gente maravillosa que la hacía sentir parte de algo.

Esme la abrazó con ternura. "Ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotros, cariño" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Eres más que bienvenida en nuestra casa siempre que gustes" dijo Carlisle abrazándola también. "Te estaremos esperando" agregó Esme.

Bella le sonrió a ambos. Eran tan cariñosos y gentiles que Bella no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan bienvenida entre otros seres humanos.

Rosalie se acercó entonces. "Nos veremos pronto" dijo la rubia tomándola entre sus brazos.

Emmet levantó a Bella y la apretó. "Ha sido genial tenerte aquí" le dijo riendo. "Has sido muy divertida Bells"

"Gracias Emmet" murmuró Bella. La estaba ahogando, pero a la vez no quería que la dejara ir. Por primera vez en su vida disfrutaba del cariño que alguien era capaz de brindarle.

"¡Suéltala Emmet!" gritó Rosalie. "¡No puede respirar!"

"Ops" Emmet la dejó en el suelo. "Lo siento Bells"

Bella le sonrió dulcemente desde su pequeña estatura.

Entonces, Bella miró alrededor buscando a la única persona de la cual no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse. Pero Edward no estaba por ningún lado. Una punzada aguda le atenazó el estómago. Giró resignada y se dirigió hacia el automóvil, adonde Alice y Jasper la esperaban charlando con Emmet y Rosalie.

"Bella…" su voz de terciopelo llegó danzando a sus oídos. Dijo su nombre como si fuera una caricia.

Bella cerró los ojos, una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, y se dio vuelta hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Edward parado frente a ella, luciendo más hermoso de lo que debería ser humanamente posible.

"Edward…" murmuró Bella con voz suave.

Ambos dieron un paso hacia el otro. Bella miró a sus perfectos e intensos ojos verdes, dejando que la sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios y perdiéndose en su mirada. Sus ojos eran una cárcel para su conciencia. Edward se le acercó más, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban casi tocándose.

"Yo…Tú sabes…Solo quería…" su voz tembló y sus palabras se atropellaron unas a las otras en sus labios.

Bella lo silenció poniendo un dedo en su boca, tratando de calmarlo. No quería pensar en nada ahora que estaban uno frente al otro. Todo lo que deseaba era perderse en sus ojos.

Encontraron sus manos y enlazaron sus dedos, inclinando sus cuerpos para estar más cerca.

Alice tomó a Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie y los empujó de nuevo dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Emmet.

"Miren" dijo Alice, y todos miraron a través de la ventana como Bella y Edward se inclinaban hasta que sus frentes se tocaban. No habían escuchado que los otros se marchaban. Estaban demasiado perdidos en su privada y mágica burbuja.

"Ha sido el más increíble fin de semana" suspiró Edward, su aliento llenando los sentidos de Bella. Su voz era suave y tierna, como siempre había sido en sus sueños. "Conocerte fue intoxicante" dijo él.

Bella le sonrió, y se miraron con ojos llenos de pasión y ternura, como amantes antiguos después de un encuentro de amor.

"Quiero verte de nuevo" susurró Edward.

"Yo también" respondió Bella.

"No lo entiendes. _Necesito_ verte de nuevo. Necesito conocerte, todo sobre ti. Necesito estar tan cerca de ti como sea posible" dijo Edward.

"Yo también lo necesito" le contestó ella simplemente.

"Y tendrás tanto de mi como desees" la voz de Edward era una caricia.

Cerraron sus ojos y respiraron el aroma del otro, dejando que el perfume colmara sus conciencias. La mezcla de las fragancias de ambos era la más erótica de todas las fragancias. Y ambos permitieron que ese bálsamo nublara sus sentidos, reclamando sus mentes y enviándolos a ambos a un espacio más allá de la realidad.

La íntima burbuja se cerró alrededor de ellos, mientras Bella y Edward continuaban dibujando círculos en sus pieles con sus dedos, frente con frente, respirando lenta y profundamente.

Alguien tosiendo rompió el hechizo. "Aunque disfruto esta magnífica demostración de amor… ¡quisiera marcharme hoy!" dijo Emmet.

Bella y Edward se separaron, pero mantuvieron sus manos unidas.

"Te llamaré" aseguró Edward.

"Lo se" respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward se le acercó una vez más y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de susurrar en su oído. "Y voy a extrañarte horriblemente mientras tanto".

Bella giró su mirada para buscar sus ojos; y por un segundo, se perdieron en sus ojos de nuevo.

"¡Suficiente!" dijo Alice tomando a Bella del brazo y arrastrándola al auto.

Mientras se separaban, mantuvieron sus miradas unidas y un frustrado gemido emanó de sus labios cuando sintieron que sus dedos finalmente perdían el contacto del otro.


	20. Chapter 19: Obsesión

Capítulo 19: Obsesión

"_Salvo que, muy dentro de mi, lo sé. Dentro de mi se todas esas cosas, y no necesito argumento, resumen ni esquemas (los esquemas son el último recurso de los malos escritores de ficción, que darían lo que fuera por estar escribiendo tesis doctorales). Y cuando llegue el momento todas estas cosas fluirán con tanta naturalidad como las lágrimas o la risa" Stephen King – La Torre Oscura - 1989_

Tan pronto como Bella abrió la puerta de su apartamento, luego de despedir a Jasper y a una muy excitada Alice, lanzó su bolso y corrió a su oficina. Cruzó el umbral y en un par de pasos rápidos se detuvo frente a su escritorio.

Mientras se hundía en su silla prendiendo su ordenador, pudo sentir las ideas arremolinarse en su interior, clamando por su atención. Colocó sus dedos sobre el teclado, pero antes de comenzar a trabajar decidió que era mejor prepararse para ello.

Bella sabía ahora sobre qué iba a escribir, lo que quería decir y hacia donde se dirigía su historia. Pero las imágenes parecían ir y venir, entrando y saliendo de su conciencia en un confuso huracán. Necesitaba aclarar el camino.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagara hacia el último momento junto a Edward, a la calidez de su mirada, la textura suave de su piel en su mano, y al dulce aroma de su aliento tan cerca de su boca. Y entonces se asió de las últimas palabras que Edward le susurró: "Te extrañaré horriblemente".

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, y una pacífica sonrisa en el rostro, Bella abrió los ojos y miró al monitor. Esta vez no iba a dibujar ningún esquema ni a forjar ningún diagrama. Esta vez iba a dejar que la inspiración la sobrecogiera, sintiendo que las ideas venían a ella ya no con el suave fluir del pasado sino como un violento mar, atenazado por fuertes oleajes.

Varias horas más tarde, cuando el reloj anunciaba la medianoche, Bella bostezó y sintió que sus dedos estaban en llamas. Miró a sus manos, y luego a la pantalla de la computadora, ignorando cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que comenzara con su labor. Intrigada, movió el cursor hacia arriba en el documento y se maravilló al notar que había muchas páginas escritas que ella no podía recordar haber compuesto.

Nunca antes la escritura había tenido tanto poder sobre ella. Nunca antes había sentido que su propia creación podía apoderarse de su mente y de su cuerpo con tanta ferocidad, de modo que oscureciera sus sentidos como si ella ya no estuviera dentro de su propia piel.

Bella se recostó en su asiento, leyendo las páginas como si no fuesen suyas. Y, para su sorpresa, las amó. Cada palabra, cada escena, cada situación estaba perfectamente delineada, descripta y expresada en una forma que no podría haber sido más adecuada para su historia. Las palabras se habían deslizado suavemente desde su mente a sus dedos y hacia las teclas como si fueran una criatura viviente. Y cuando Bella terminó de leer comprendió que, si continuaba trabajando así, esta sería su mejor obra.

A la mañana siguiente, después de dormir la cantidad justa de horas, Bella regresó a su escritorio para continuar su tarea. Todo lo que quería era perderse en el huracán que este libro se había tornado. Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, sintió que su teléfono móvil vibraba sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Un nuevo mensaje de texto. Estaba a punto de arrojar el objeto y volver a su computadora, cuando algo la detuvo. Abrió el teléfono y leyó el mensaje.

"Estoy atrapado en el hospital. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Te extraño. Edward"

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Bella se dejó llevar a la inconciencia de la inspiración, abandonando su cuerpo y dejando que su historia se apoderara de todos sus sentidos.

Los siguientes tres días se fueron como envueltos en una niebla. La vida de Bella era un borroso transcurrir de palabras e imágenes, entrando y saliendo de su trance de escritora solo para comer o dormir, y, por supuesto, para recibir las constantes comunicaciones de Edward.

Cada tanto el teléfono de Bella vibraba, anunciando la llegada de otro mensaje. El primer día los mensajes fueron inocentes y casi formales, sólo para hacerle saber que estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, pero que pensaba en ella. Sin embargo, el segundo día, cuando comenzaban a sentir el peso de la separación, el tono comenzó a cambiar y las palabras se parecieron más a las de dos amantes que a las de dos amigos.

Y junto con el contenido, las horas y la frecuencia de los mensajes también variaron, llegando a cualquier hora del día y la noche. Edward quería estar cerca de ella de cualquier manera posible, para mostrarle que se mantenía fiel a su promesa.

Para Bella los días eran una bruma, sintiéndose mareada e ida la mayor parte del tiempo, dejándose sumergir en el intoxicante estado de su recién descubierto talento como escritora. El libro se había convertido en una obsesiva y poderosa droga corriendo por sus venas, cambiando su vida y su rutina hasta el punto de que Bella no pudiera distinguir ya las horas del día.

La única cosa importante y más vital que su escritura era él. Las constantes y dulces comunicaciones de Edward eran su único lazo con la realidad. Y, a la vez, eran el desencadenante para su comportamiento compulsivo. El dolor que extrañarlo le infringía a su corazón era el puente que permitía que sus ideas y creaciones cruzaran de sus dedos a la historia.

Y para el miércoles por la tarde, cuando el teléfono sonó despertándola de su usual trance, Bella miró a la pantalla y comprendió que su libro estaba casi terminado.

…

_Un capítulo corto pero conciso, enlazado con una frase que me pareció muy ilustrativa de uno de mis escritores preferidos y de, sin duda, mi libro de cabecera._

_Queridos amigos lectores, en este Día del Amigo, les agradezco nuevamente su constante apoyo y sus palabras. Feliz Día!_


	21. Chapter 20: Una noche diferente

Capítulo 20: Una noche diferente

Bella tomó su teléfono y vio el nombre de Rosalie en la pantalla.

"Hola Rose" la saludó.

"Hola Bella" respondió Rosalie. "¿Cómo estás? Alice me dijo que has estado realmente ocupada con tu trabajo"

"Estoy bien, gracias. Solo un poco cansada" dijo Bella.

"Pensé que ya que has estado trabajando tan duro, tal vez apreciarías un poco de distracción. Vamos a salir esta noche a un bar, y pensamos que podrías venir con nosotros" continuó la rubia.

Bella miró a su computadora y sopesó la alternativa. Dado que el libro estaba casi terminado, bien podía permitirse un poco de diversión.

"De acuerdo Rose. Me encantaría ir"

"¡Genial! Alice y yo estaremos allí en un par de horas para ayudarte con tu atuendo, peinado y maquillaje". Y con esas palabras Rosalie se despidió.

_Atuendo, peinado y maquillaje_, pensó Bella. Iba a ser una muy larga noche si el prospecto era someterse a la tortura. Pero entonces decidió que lo mejor era no luchar contra el destino.

Antes de dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha, Bella regresó a los últimos capítulos de su novela y los releyó, dado que, como le ocurría usualmente, no podía recordar qué había escrito en ellos. Para su sorpresa, la historia no hacía más que mejorar. Era casi imposible creer que las páginas que se desplegaban frente a ella fueran producto de su creación.

Mientras continuaba leyendo su propio libro, comprendió que su historia era como una criatura viviente. Casi podía sentir el ritmo de sus palpitaciones y el lento, pero constante, fluir de su respiración. Una pieza viva de su propia manufactura, suficientemente potente como para bloquear su conciencia e inducirla en un estado de alucinación constante, lejos de la realidad y del mundo que la rodeaba.

El final ya no estaba lejos, y en sus pensamientos, Bella podía casi verlo. Los capítulos finales, no más de tres o cuatro ya, estaban apenas delineados en su mente. E iba a dejar que el devastador estado de inspiración la poseyera una vez más para dejar que su historia encontrara el desenlace que le pareciera más conveniente por si misma.

Pero eso iba a suceder mañana, porque ahora Bella iba a tomar una ducha y esperar a que sus amigas arribaran para poder, más tarde, tener un momento de diversión y relajo con ellas. En ese momento, lo que más deseaba Bella era regresar al mundo real al menos por un instante.

Rosalie y Alice llegaron justo cuando estaba dejando el baño, y pronto se pusieron a trabajar en su cabello y maquillaje.

Para cuando Jasper y Emmet fueron a buscarlas, se las habían arreglado para que Bella luciera un pequeño vestido negro junto con un par de altísimos zapatos de tacón al tono.

"¡Listas!" gritó Alice excitada.

"Los muchachos deben estar esperándonos" indicó Rosalie tomando a Bella del brazo y arrastrándola fuera del apartamento.

Cuando arribaron al Bar Drakkar media hora más tarde, no tuvieron necesidad de esperar en la cola como todo el mundo. Fue solo necesario que Rosalie batiera sus pestañas al personal de seguridad para que les permitieran ingresar. Pronto estaban ubicados alrededor de una mesa conversando apaciblemente.

"Acabo de hablar con Edward en el teléfono" dijo Jasper de pronto, y sonrió al ver que tenía la completa atención de Bella. "Acaba de salir del hospital y se dirige a casa para tomar una ducha. Si puede mantener sus ojos abiertos, seguramente se reunirá con nosotros más tarde".

El solo pensar que existía la posibilidad de volver a verlo esa misma noche, no solo puso una enorme y estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de Bella, sino que también cambió drásticamente su humor. Comenzó a participar activamente en la charla, riendo y haciendo bromas con los otros.

Pero por dentro, detrás de la felicidad que sentía, también estaba horriblemente ansiosa. "¿Qué podía estar pensando Edward después de tantos días sin verla? ¿Seguiría fiel a su promesa de que ella recibiría de él tanto como quisiera? Porque la verdad era que Bella quería mucho de él. En realidad, quería todo de él. ¿Podría alguna vez Edward comprender lo intenso de su amor?

"Bella, por favor, cálmate" dijo Alice poniendo su mano sobre la suya, y entonces Bella notó que estaba tamborileando con sus dedos en la mesa.

"¡Suficiente!" gritó Emmet entonces. "¡Necesitamos alcohol! Jasper, tú vienes conmigo a la barra". Y ambos se marcharon.

"Quiero ir al baño. ¿Quiera alguna acompañarme?" preguntó Rosalie entonces.

"Vayan ustedes" respondió Bella. "Yo me quedaré sentada a cuidar nuestra mesa"

La verdad era que Bella no quería marcharse en caso de que Edward pudiera aparecer en ese momento. Y, además, no confiaba en que sus piernas pudieran llevarla todo el camino hasta el baño, considerando el modo en que temblaban de ansiedad.

Mientras Alice y Rosalie se marchaban, Bella desplazó su mirada por todo el lugar, tratando desesperadamente de localizar una mata de cabello broncíneo o dos brillantes esmeraldas. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar evidencia de su presencia.

¿Vendría esa noche?, se preguntó Bella. Esperar era casi un infierno, y sin ninguna certeza de que él llegara. ¿Y si estaba demasiado cansado para asistir? O peor, ¿si no deseaba verla de nuevo? Bella no podía contemplar el pensamiento de perderlo después de haber esperado durante tanto tiempo que él fuera real.

"Hola hermosa" Bella escuchó la voz junto a ella, pero incluso antes de voltear supo que no era la voz melódica de Edward. Se giró para encontrar dos ojos azules, una enorme sonrisa blanca y cabello rubio desaliñado.

"Soy Mike" dijo el muchacho. "¿Te gustaría divertirte un poco?"

"No, gracias" le respondió Bella, amable pero contundente.

"Oh, vamos" insistió sentándose a su lado. "No seas difícil. Sabes que lo deseas"

Bella lo miró ahora con cierto disgusto. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿No era NO una respuesta suficientemente clara?

"Ese asiento está ocupado" le respondió ella sencillamente.

"¿Y quién está sentado aquí?" rió Mike. "No irás a mentirme inventando un novio, ¿verdad?. Sería la más ridícula de las excusas"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Bella. Si ella no era suficientemente linda como para tener un novio, ¿por qué estaba él molestándola?

"Porque si hubiera un hombre en tu vida estaría sentado junto a ti en este momento, cuidando tu bello cuerpo. Y, sin embargo, estás completamente sola" dijo Mike inclinándose peligrosamente sobre ella.

Bella estaba a punto de responderle, pero justo cuando abría su boca para hacerlo, sintió dos brazos que se enredaban en su cintura desde atrás, y una dulce y familiar voz llegando a su oído. "Hola mi amor"

Bella cerró los ojos inclinándose en el abrazo de Edward, mientras escuchaba que él le susurraba en el oído: "Sígueme la corriente"

Pero ella no necesitaba sus palabras. Su cuerpo estaba siguiendo la corriente sin que mediaran instrucciones para ello. Bella sintió que se derretía en su abrazo, y pronto la conciencia se evaporó al sentir el aliento cálido de Edward en su cuello.

Cuando pensó que ya no podría soportar más, los labios de Edward se deslizaron por su garganta depositando pequeños besos desde su lóbulo hasta su hombro. Todo su mundo se sintió explotar dentro de su cuerpo.

Como en uno de sus trances de escritora, Bella dejó que su mente se extraviara, mientras todos sus sentidos se plagaban de la sensación exquisita del tacto de Edward y su cuerpo se negaba a responder a cualquier tipo de reacción lógica. Dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, permitiéndole que tuviera un mejor acceso a su cuello mientras él continuaba besándola, lamiéndola, mordiéndola.

Las sensaciones eran sobrecogedoras. Más allá de cualquier cosa que ella hubiera sido capaz de imaginar en las fantasías eróticas que la habían consumido durante años al pensar en él. Sentir sus caricias en la realidad, el aliento de su boca en su cuello, la humedad de sus labios en su piel, superaba cualquier expectativa que ella hubiera podido soñar.

Perdidos en la intimidad del momento, inconcientes del mundo a su alrededor, Bella supo que Edward sentía como ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de "seguir la corriente". Lo que los unía ahora era cercano y sensual, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

"Hmmm" alguien carraspeando los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. "¿Qué se supone que están ustedes haciendo?". Bella reconoció la voz de Emmet.

Abrieron los ojos y vieron a sus amigos, mirándolos con sonrisas divertidas en el rostro.

"Solo estábamos…Era una actuación…Había un hombre…" se atoraron en sus palabras tratando de explicar lo inexplicable.

"¿Actuación?" Rosalie preguntó riendo.

"¿Qué hombre?" dijo Alice conteniendo la carcajada.

"Este hombre que estaba molestando a Bella y yo…". Edward y Bella miraron alrededor confundidos. No había señales del tal Mike por ningún lado. Obviamente, mientras ellos estaban demasiado consumidos por su "actuación", Mike se había marchado en busca de una presa más accesible.


	22. Chapter 21: Emergencia

Capítulo 21: Emergencia

Quitar sus manos de la frágil figura de Bella fue la hazaña más complicada en la vida de Edward. Y tampoco fue fácil para Bella. Se sentían renuentes a perder el contacto físico, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que no tenían excusa para seguir tocándose del modo en que lo habían estado haciendo. La amenaza temporaria que Mike había constituido se había evaporado. Y más allá de la "actuación", no había ninguna razón legítima para que estuvieran tan cerca uno del otro. Al menos, no que hubieran confesado abiertamente.

Edward quitó sus brazos suavemente de alrededor de la cintura de Bella y tomó asiento a su lado, contemplando sus manos confundido.

Recordó el momento en que había entrado al bar y había visto a Bella sentada en la mesa, viéndose hermosa y frágil como siempre. Ella estaba buscando alrededor, como si hubiera perdido algo importante y no pudiera encontrarlo. Por un segundo, Edward pensó esperanzado que tal vez lo estuviera buscando a él.

Pero entonces vio al hombre de cabello rubio acercarse a ella por detrás, y una puñalada de odio y dolor le invadió el pecho. Era un sentimiento desconocido y de alguna manera incontrolable para Edward, y no pudo detenerse mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia Bella y el desconocido.

Mientras se acercaba a ella, pensando como deshacerse del molesto sujeto, las preguntas comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza: ¿Y si Bella estaba interesada en el hombre rubio? ¿Y si no era él a quien ella buscaba cuando miraba alrededor? ¿Y si no deseaba ser salvada de sus garras?

Su determinación comenzó a evaporarse en ese mismo instante y se detuvo completamente, contemplando porqué un segundo antes estaba considerando arrancarle la cabeza a un extraño solo por estar cerca de una mujer a la que había conocido por un par de días.

Pero entonces Edward escuchó a Bella discutiendo con el sujeto, el disgusto evidente en su voz, y todo pensamiento coherente lo abandonó frente a la necesidad imperante de protegerla. Así fue como terminó tomando a Bella de la cintura, por detrás, susurrándole en el oído que "le siguiera la corriente" y entonces… Entonces todo se había ido al infierno.

En el momento en que Edward sintió la sensación tibia y eléctrica de la piel de Bella entre sus dedos, se perdió en las profundidades de su propio deseo, olvidando donde y porqué estaba allí. En el mismo instante en que le susurró en el oído, sintió una ola de su intoxicante perfume golpearlo, y se encontró enterrando su rostro en su cuello, tratando por todos los medios de mantener el irresistible aroma grabado en sus fosas nasales.

Y cuando Edward sintió su pequeño cuerpo arquearse sobre el suyo, y el tímido jadeo escapar de los labios de Bella, ya no pudo contenerse más y dejó que sus más profundas ansias se apoderaran de su juicio. Olvidó que estaba en un bar, olvidó que estaba actuando y olvidó que no tenía ningún derecho a pretender a la mujer en sus brazos. Sus labios ardientes encontraron el hueco de su cuello, y depositó besos húmedos sobre su piel, desde su mandíbula hasta su hombro, mordiendo y lamiendo sobre ella, mientras sus brazos se cerraban posesivos en torno a su cintura como reclamándola.

Y entonces una tos rompió el trance, dejándolos a ambos confundidos y azorados por la inesperada intimidad que acababan de compartir.

Regresando al presente, Edward levantó sus ojos p ara mirar a Bella, quien se sentaba a su lado, y descubrió con cierto alivio la misma expresión de dolor en el rostro de ella que podía imaginar en el suyo. Obviamente, él no era el único que sentía el pecho vacío a causa de la falta de contacto. En el mismo instante que había quitado sus brazos de alrededor de Bella, su cuerpo se había sentido frío y vacuo, como si una parte de él hubiera permanecido encadenada a la figura de Bella.

Edward vio que Bella movía sus manos en su regazo, mirándolas distraídamente, como si estuviera tratando de acallar un intenso dolor. El gesto adusto de sus cejas hizo que su corazón se encogiera, y decidió intentar reconfortarla.

Aún antes de que sus pieles llegaran a tocarse, Edward sintió una corriente eléctrica corriendo desde sus dedos hacia los de Bella, como si olas de calor viajaran a través del aire entre ellos. Bella lo sintió también, y Edward lo supo porque la expresión de su rostro se suavizó y finalmente desapareció cuando la palma de la mano de él se presionó con la de ella, la tibieza desparramándose por sus cuerpos.

Bella levantó sus ojos chocolate hacia él y le sonrió tímidamente. Sus pupilas estaban casi brillando, y Edward sintió que el mundo finalmente había encontrado su balance. Incluso la paz mundial parecía posible al mirar dentro de sus ojos.

La trivial conversación de Rosalie lo devolvió a la realidad a su alrededor, pero siguieron sintiéndose mareados y confundidos mientras sostenían las manos bajo la mesa, sonriéndose como niños y mirándose de reojo cada tanto.

"¡Escuchen!" exclamó Rosalie de pronto. "¡Amoooooooo esta canción! ¡Vamos a bailar!". Tomando la mano de Emmet se lanzó a la pista de baile.

Bella estaba observando como Rosalie y Emmet comenzaban a danzar, cuando escuchó un susurro en su oído. "¿Te gustaría bailar?".

Ella giró para ver los valles verdes de los ojos de Edward, mirándola como rogando. Bella jadeó un par de veces, antes de finalmente ser capaz de hablar. "Lo siento" le dijo. "Pero soy una terrible bailarina"

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Edward.

"No tengo ningún sentido de equilibrio. Tropiezo con cualquier cosa. Solo terminaría avergonzándome y avergonzándote a ti".

Edward sonrió con ternura y se levantó, llevándola consigo de la mano que aún mantenían unida. "No te dejaré caer. ¿Confías en mi?"

_Con mi vida_, pensó Bella. Pero en lugar de decírselo, se limitó a asentir.

Edward caminó con ella hasta el borde la pista, a un rincón alejado de sus hermanas y hermanos. Entonces tomó los brazos de Bella y los anudó detrás de su cuello, colocando sus propias manos detrás de la cintura de Bella.

A pesar de que se movían al ritmo de la música, Bella notaba que nadie más bailaba como ellos, que esa forma de danza y de abrazo parecía casi antiguo y fuera de lugar en esa pista de baile. Sin embargo, comprendió que no le importaba. No había nada de lo que pudiera sentirse avergonzada en el modo en que Edward la sostenía, meneándola al mismo tiempo que conectaba sus ojos con los de ella.

Moviéndose con suavidad junto con la música, Edward movió sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda de Bella y la trajo más cerca de su cuerpo, hasta que sus pechos casi se tocaban, reposando su frente en la de ella, sin perder nunca el contacto de sus miradas.

"¿Nos hemos conocido antes?" preguntó Edward de pronto, su voz musical llenando los oídos de Bella.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó ella confundida.

"¿Nos hemos conocido antes de este fin de semana?" repitió Edward.

_Casi toda mi vida_, pensó Bella, pero no encontró en sí la fuerza para decírselo. Así que decidió que lo mejor era contar una verdad distorsionada.

"Nunca nos habíamos visto antes de este fin de semana, de eso estoy segura". No, la verdad era que nunca se habían mirado a los ojos antes del fin de semana. Solo se habían conocido en un sueño.

"De acuerdo" respondió Edward. "Es solo que tengo este extraño sentimiento de que debería recordarte"

Bella no le respondió. Se limitó a tomar aire profundamente y aspirar el perfume de Edward. Quería quedarse así para siempre.

Bailaron en esa posición durante un momento, ignorantes el modo en que la música cambiaba en el fondo, sus ojos cautivados y sus mentes perdidas en la burbuja que creaban para sí mismos.

Edward se alejó con cuidado y la giró con tal maestría que, por un segundo, Bella se sintió graciosa como una bailarina, hasta que la espalda de ella se pegó en su pecho en la misma posición en que se habían encontrado en la mesa cuando Mike estaba mirándolos.

Edward continuó bailando, en silencio, sosteniéndola en sus brazos un milímetro más cerca en cada momento.

Bella sintió que él hundía su rostro en su cabello y tomaba una bocanada de aire, mientras su nariz se desplazaba desde su cabeza hacia su hombro, dejando un rastro caliente en su piel. Ella cerró los ojos y arqueó su cuerpo hacia el de Edward ante la sensación.

"Hueles como el paraíso debe oler" susurró Edward en su oído mientras acariciaba su cuello con sus labios, inconciente de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que escuchó su propia voz.

Bella giró entonces y abrió los ojos chocolate, y cuando Edward levantó su boca de su cuello, estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban.

Bella estaba segura entonces de que Edward iba a besarla. Podía leer en sus ojos el deseo inconfesado.

Sintió que sus labios ardían con la caricia sin recibir, y entonces se los lamió inocentemente. Los ojos de Edward se movieron hasta su boca, como hipnotizado, y Bella notó que se acercaba, su aliento cubriendo su rostro como un velo, hasta que sus labios apenas rozaron los suyos como la caricia de una pluma.

Y entonces Edward vibró. Si, vibró. Bella lo sintió en su pierna.

Edward movió la cabeza un par de veces, como volviendo de un sueño, y buscó su cinto mientras insultaba por lo bajo. Tomo su pager de su cintura, sin remover el brazo de alrededor del contorno de Bella, y lo miró.

"¡Demonios!" gritó Edward. "Hay una emergencia en el hospital y me necesitan. Debo irme" su voz era casi una plegaria.

Bella se quedó petrificada por lo que pareció una eternidad. Sabía que él estaba esperando una respuesta, pero no podía formar una oración coherente. Habían estado a menos de un segundo de besarse. Incluso había sentido sus labios casi tocando los suyos. Y ahora, de pronto, como si un niño hubiera pinchado un globo con un alfiler, estaban de nuevo al principio de todo.

"¿Bella?" susurró Edward lentamente. "Lo siento, no tengo opción"

La estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de dolor, y el tono de su voz era más el de una disculpa que el de una excusa. La forma en que la miraba, como si no pudiera moverse sin su permiso, hizo que Bella regresara a la realidad.

"Oh…Lo siento" dijo meneando su cabeza. "Estaba un tanto confundida. Debes irte. Es una emergencia"

Edward no parecía convencido, y Bella pensó que intentaría quedarse sin importar el grado de su compromiso, así que se obligó a forzar una sonrisa.

"Vete, por favor. Lo entiendo. Eres un doctor y esa es tu identidad. Es tu responsabilidad" le dijo.

Edward sonrió un poco y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla antes de partir. Se paró allí un momento más de lo necesario, y cuando Bella lo miró notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados y que estaba nuevamente oliendo su cabello.

"¡Solo vete!" se rió Bella, empujándolo hacia la puerta. Edward le sonrió y la saludó mientras desaparecía rumbo a la ciudad y sus calles.

Bella se quedó parada, una mano en la mejilla en donde él la había besado y la nostalgia invadiendo sus ojos. Instar a Edward hacia la puerta había sido la tarea más complicada de su vida.


	23. Chapter 22: Fiebre

Capítulo 22: Fiebre

A la mañana siguiente, la emergencia había acabado y Edward estaba nuevamente en su puesto de trabajo, caminando distraídamente por los pasillos del hospital sintiéndose miserable por no haber podido quedarse con Bella la noche anterior y terminar lo que habían empezado.

La memoria del beso que casi había sido, la sensación suave de sus labios a milímetros de los suyos, estaba matándolo lentamente. Nunca en su vida había deseado algo de la manera en que deseaba tener a Bella. Todo de ella. Su cuerpo y su alma. Reclamarla como suya, de todas las maneras posibles.

Edward no sabía cuando volvería a verla, o siquiera si Bella querría volver a verlo después de la manera abrupta en que la había abandonado en el bar.

Incapaz de contenerse un minuto más, Edward sacó su celular de su bolsillo y le envió un mensaje.

"Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?"

Presionó "Enviar" y esperó. Cinco minutos después ella todavía no había respondido. Diez minutos después Edward estaba fuera de sus casillas. Bella nunca había tardado más de cinco minutos en contestar sus mensajes.

Edward trató de calmarse. Estaba pensando como un lunático obsesionado. Tal vez Bella había salido de compras y olvidado su teléfono en su casa. O tal vez estaba en una reunión de trabajo. O tal vez se estaba bañando.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de su vida cotidiana. Había demasiados "tal vez" como para precipitarse en sacar conclusiones.

Volvió a colocar el móvil en su bolsillo y regresó al trabajo, tratando de ignorar la ansiedad que colmaba su pecho.

Para el mediodía aún no tenía noticias de Bella, y Edward comenzaba a preocuparse. Había chequeado su teléfono varias veces, pero todavía no había señales de ella.

Decidió entonces que era momento de ser valiente. Nunca en su vida había sido tímido o precavido con las mujeres (todo lo contrario de hecho), pero cuando concernía a Bella no podía reconocerse a sí mismo. Fue difícil finalmente atreverse a marcar su número y llamarla.

El teléfono sonó, y sonó, y sonó, hasta que finalmente derivó en su casilla de mensajes. Bella no estaba atendiendo. Tal vez estaba evadiéndolo. Tal vez estaba enojada. O tal vez estaba con alguien más.

De nuevo, demasiados "tal vez" y ni una sola idea sobre qué hacer.

Edward volvió a guardar su teléfono y regresó a sus rondas, esperando que la intensa actividad de la tarde lo mantuviera ocupado y evitara que se hundiera en la desesperación del silencio de Bella.

A las tres de la tarde, sin embargo, Edward estaba casi fuera de control a causa de su ansiedad. La había llamado varias veces en la última media hora, y ni una vez Bella había respondido. Todo lo que obtenía era su voz en el contestador.

Una poderosa sensación de impotencia llenaba su pecho. No podía dejar el hospital para ir a buscarla ni podía contactarla por ningún otro medio excepto su teléfono móvil. Estaba desesperado por hablar con ella y rogarle su perdón. Cualquier cosa que terminara con el agobiante silencio.

Edward se encerró en una habitación vacía del hospital y comenzó a caminar por el reducido espacio, nervioso e incapaz de conciliar el sueño, revisando su teléfono cada dos minutos con desesperación.

De repente, sintió su pierna vibrar y el sonido de una llamada entrante llenó la habitación. Edward buscó apresurado por el aparato en su bolsillo, casi dejándolo caer de entre sus dedos temblorosos en su ansiedad por responder. Miró el identificador en la pantalla y se desilusionó al ver que era Alice quién lo estaba llamando.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó abruptamente, enojado porque su hermana bloqueaba su línea mientras esperaba que Bella lo llamara.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces molesto" dijo Alice con su pequeña voz.

"No, estoy bien. Es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo y necesito regresar pronto. ¿Hay algo que necesites?" Edward sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota, pero no pudo encontrar en sí mismo la voluntad para ser amable en ese momento. Bella estaba evitándolo, y él estaba demasiado ocupado hundiéndose en su miseria como para ser cortés con su hermana.

"Solo quería saber si habías tenido noticias de Bella hoy. No vino a la Universidad, donde íbamos a encontrarnos para trabajar juntas en una tarea. Y la he llamado varias veces, pero no responde ni su teléfono móvil ni el teléfono de su casa".

Edward se quedó en silencio un momento. "¿Estás aún ahí?" escuchó que decía Alice.

"Si, lo siento" respondió. "No, no he oído de ella en todo el día. Le envié un mensaje y la llamé, pero no me ha respondido aún. Pensé que tal vez estaba enojada porque anoche me marché del bar abruptamente"

"Bella no haría nunca tal cosa" declaró Alice. "Pero ahora estoy realmente preocupada. Ella nunca tiene este tipo de actitud. Me refiero a desaparecer y no responder los llamados".

"Lo sé" dijo Edward. "Bella siempre responde mis mensajes en menos de cinco minutos"

"Creo que deberíamos ir a chequear su departamento. Tengo una llave extra" propuso Alice.

"¿Tienes una llave de su casa?" preguntó Edward, curioso de pronto.

"Claro que la tengo, soy su mejor amiga" respondió Alice como si estuviera estableciendo un hecho obvio.

"Alice, la conoces desde hace solo un par de semanas".

"¿Vas a seguir haciéndome preguntas estúpidas o vamos a ir a chequear que Bella esté bien?" dijo Alice molesta. "Estoy preocupada por ella. Esto no está bien. Tengo un terrible presentimiento"

"Ok, creo que es una buena idea ir a su departamento" Edward trató de calmarse, pero su corazón martillaba en su pecho como loco.

"¿Vendrías conmigo? Jasper y Emmet se fueron a pescar. Y mamá y Rose salieron de compras. No quiero ir sola, en caso de que algo haya ocurrido" la voz de Alice era apenas un suspiro cuando dijo lo último.

"De acuerdo. Trataré de encontrar un reemplazo y aduciré una emergencia familiar. Te veré en lo de Bella en quince minutos. Dame su dirección" exclamó Edward buscando papel y lápiz para tomar nota.

Diez minutos después Edward estaba estacionando frente al departamento de Bella. Alice ya estaba en la puerta, luciendo terriblemente nerviosa.

"No contesta el timbre tampoco. Deberíamos subir" dijo abriendo la entrada con su juego de llaves.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el departamento de Bella. Alice tocó un par de veces sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Desde el interior solo se escuchaba el más absoluto silencio.

Edward tomó su teléfono y discó el número de Bella. Un tono invadió el pasillo, proveniente desde dentro del apartamento.

"Su teléfono móvil está adentro" dijo Edward.

"Voy a entrar" anunció Alice y abrió la puerta con urgencia. Se precipitó adentro y se detuvo abruptamente en sus pasos. "¡Bella!" chilló y corrió hacia delante, justo cuando Edward vio desde detrás de su hermana que Bella yacía desparramada en el suelo, evidentemente inconciente.

Alice cayó en sus rodillas a su lado y tocó su rostro. Al no obtener respuesta, levantó un par de ojos desesperados a su hermano. Edward se apresuró en entrar al departamento y se sentó junto a su hermana.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" lloriqueó Alice.

Edward giró a Bella y chequeó su respiración. Era suave, pero definitivamente estaba allí. Levantó su cuerpo con cuidado y la tomó entre sus brazos. Tocó su frente suavemente.

"Tiene fiebre muy alta. Necesitamos bajársela" dijo Edward mirando alrededor. Tomó una manta del sofá y la envolvió en ella. "Alice, ve al cuarto de baño y llena la tina. Yo la llevaré"

Alice salió disparada a cumplir con su misión. Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella con sus largos dedos, delineando la curva de su barbilla. "Vuelve a mi, Bella. Necesito saber qué te ocurre" le suspiró al oído.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Bella se movió un poco y gimió dolorosamente, sin abrir sus ojos. "Todo estará bien, cariño. Estoy aquí. No dejaré que nada malo te ocurra" le prometió.

Edward levantó a Bella en sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca y la llevó hasta el baño. Alice estaba allí esperándolos, habiendo hecho lo que le había solicitado.

"Ayúdame a desvestirla" le pidió Edward.

Alice asintió, y comenzó a remover las prendas del cuerpo de Bella mientras Edward la sostenía sentado en el suelo con su cuerpo en su regazo.

"Deja su ropa interior" dijo Edward. "No quiero avergonzarla cuando despierte". Alice obedeció silenciosamente. Edward no podía recordar la última vez que Alice había estado tan callada. _Debe estar realmente asustada_, pensó.

Una vez que Bella estuvo vestida solo en su ropa interior, Edward la depositó con suavidad en el piso y se quitó su propia ropa. Alice lo miró sin decir una sola palabra. Confiaba en su hermano con todo su corazón.

Con solo un boxer en su cuerpo, Edward volvió a tomar a Bella en sus brazos y se introdujo en la tina, acomodando a Bella entre sus piernas, sosteniéndola contra su pecho para darle sustento.

Alice le acercó una toalla y Edward comenzó a enjuagar su frente y cabellos con el agua caliente. Bella gimió un par de veces con evidente molestia. "Esta bien Bella" rogó Alice. "Estamos contigo". Edward dejó la toalla a un costado y movió sus dedos en su interminable cabello.

"¿Bella?" susurró en su oído. "¿Puedes oírme? ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos?"

Bella se quejó un par de veces más. Alice metió su mano dentro del agua hasta encontrar la de Bella, uniendo sus dedos con los de ella. Luego tomó la mano de su amiga y se la llevó a su mejilla, en un signo de visible afecto.

"¿Va a estar bien?" le preguntó a Edward preocupada.

"Espero que si" respondió él. "Es una especia de gripe muy potente, por lo que puedo ver. En cuanto logremos bajar su fiebre y este un poco conciente, vamos a llevarla directo al hospital"

Bella se movió entre los brazos de Edward y gimió suavemente. Alice vio que sus párpados se alzaban con dificultad. "¡Está despertando!" gritó excitada.

Edward la giró en su pecho con cuidado, hasta que pudo mirar su rostro. Como Alice había indicado, Bella estaba ahora un tanto conciente, mirándolo por las hendijas de sus ojos, incapaz de sostener su mirada.

"Finalmente" dijo él, soltando un suspiro. Puso su frente en la de ella, y cerró los ojos aliviado.

"¿Estoy soñando de nuevo?" murmuró Bella.

"No, cariño" rió Alice. "Estás enferma y te desmayaste. Estamos aquí para ayudarte"

"Alice, por favor, trae unas toallas para ambos. Voy a sacarla de aquí" dijo Edward.

Alice dejó el baño rápidamente.

"¿Estás seguro que no estoy soñando?" volvió a preguntar Bella.

Edward se rió. "No, estoy seguro. Si estamos durmiendo este no es uno de tus sueños, sino una de mis pesadillas". Bella lo miró confundida. "Me asustaste muchísimo"

Edward salió despacio de la tina, y aún en su afiebrada condición, Bella pudo notar la belleza de su cuerpo, vestido solo en unos boxer negros empapados.

Edward la envolvió entonces en una de las toallas que Alice había traído y la llevó al dormitorio, depositándola despacio en la cama.

"¿Puedes vestirla en ropa cómoda y abrigada?" le pidió a su hermana. "No tiene importancia si está a la moda o no". Alice asintió y Edward abandonó la habitación en silencio. Regresó al baño, se quitó el boxer, se secó con otra de las toallas y volvió a ponerse su ropa.

Alice lo llamó desde el cuarto, donde Bella lo esperaba acostada en su cama completamente vestida. Ella levantó sus ojos chocolate hacia él y Edward sintió que su corazón se encogía por el dolor en su mirada.

"Vámonos" indicó Edward, tomando a Bella en sus brazos. "Alice, conduce tú. Yo llevaré a Bella en el asiento trasero"

Una hora más tarde, Edward regresó a la sala de espera y se encontró con una muy nerviosa Alice, envuelta en los brazos de Jasper, y rodeada de Esme, Carlisle, Rose y Emmet. Todos se apresuraron a su lado al verlo aparecer.

Alice fue la primera en alcanzarlo, tomándolo de la camisa. "¿Está bien?" le preguntó.

"Si, está bien" respondió Edward, mirando al rostro de todos. _¿Cómo era posible que en menos de una semana Bella hubiera sido capaz de tocarlos a todos de ese modo?_, se preguntó Edward viendo a su familia reunida a su alrededor.

"Tiene una gripe. Fuerte, pero no fuera de lo común. Podrá irse a casa en media hora. Pero requerirá mucha atención para recuperarse" explicó Edward.

"Tráela a casa con nosotros" dictaminó Esme entonces. No había pedido en su voz. Era una orden materna. "Podemos hacer turnos para cuidar de ella".

Edward la miró un instante, y luego al rostro de sus hermanos y hermanas, quienes asintieron convencidos. "Estaba pensando llevarla de regreso a su departamento y cuidar de ella yo mismo"

"No" dijo Alice. "Tu tienes que trabajar. No puedes estar con ella todo el tiempo. Y además, es mi amiga también. Estoy de acuerdo con mamá"

No había lugar para la discusión, por lo que Edward asintió y se marchó a llenar los papeles para llevarse a Bella del hospital.

Un momento después, Edward tomó a Bella en sus brazos y caminó hacia el automóvil de Alice, sentándose en el asiento trasero y colocando la cabeza de Bella en su pecho mientras la abrazaba con ternura. Bella estaba apenas conciente, y se durmió rápidamente en su abrazo. Edward sonrió entonces, delineando con cariño su rostro y besando su frente, mientras Alice conducía fuera del hospital y rumbo a casa.

…..

**Les debía esta actualización. Y quiero agradecer a todos por sus palabras.**

**Antes de marcharme, les dejo una invitación para leer mi otra fic Mientras el Mundo se Derrumba, que ya está completa y por la que tengo un particular cariño, ya que fue la primera. Esta es la historia de Bella Swan, escritora famosa mundialmente y cuyo libro está a punto de convertirse en una película. Sin embargo, obligada por el estudio a tener a Edward Cullen en el reparto, Bella está segura que su película se arruinará irremediablemente. Edward no es, en absoluto, lo que Bella ha soñado para el personaje masculino de su libro. Al final, cuando la realidad y la ficción se confundan, atropellándose una sobre la otra, Bella comprenderá que tal vez toda su vida ha estado equivocada. **


	24. Chapter 23: Quédate conmigo

**Capítulo 23**

Cuando Bella se despertó la mañana siguiente, sintió que la cabeza le pesaba y que le dolían casi todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Pestañeó un par de veces y se encontró a si misma observando el dorado techo de una habitación que no le resultaba familiar.

"Hola bella durmiente" dijo una voz familiar.

Bella cerró los ojos y murmuró resignada: "Estoy soñando nuevamente…"

"¿Por qué es que siempre que estoy a tu alrededor crees estar soñando?" preguntó la misma voz.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor, solo para encontrarse a un muy sonriente Edward sentado a su lado en una silla. Él extendió su mano y con cuidado la depositó sobre su frente.

"Tu temperatura está mejor, aunque aún tienes un poco de fiebre". Miró a sus ojos chocolate y le murmuró: "Realmente me asustaste ayer"

"¿Lo hice?" preguntó Bella

"Claro. ¿No recuerdas nada de ayer?"

"No, en realidad no. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy?" quiso saber Bella, confundida.

"No estabas respondiendo mis llamados, y tampoco los de Alice. Por lo que nos preocupamos y fuimos a tu casa. Te encontramos inconciente en el suelo del living, y te llevamos al hospital. Tienes una gripe bastante potente y tuviste fiebre muy alta, así que decidimos traerte a nuestra casa para poder darte el cuidado que necesitas" explicó Edward.

"Oh" fue todo lo que Bella pudo decir. "No recuerdo demasiado"

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" la interrogó Edward.

"Estuve trabajando en la computadora hasta tarde en la noche, cuando comencé a sentirme un tanto mareada. Decidí que era hora de ir a la cama. Sentía frío y el cuerpo sudado. Me dí cuenta de que estaba algo enferma. Cuando estaba yendo hacia mi cuarto, escuché el teléfono sonar y recordé que lo había dejado en el living, por lo que me dirigí a buscarlo. Y debo haberme desmayado entonces, porque no recuerdo casi nada desde ese instante" Bella dudó un momento. "Tengo en mi mente un par de imágenes, pero creo que en realidad deben ser pertenecientes a algún sueño causado por la fiebre"

"Si lo que recuerdas es estar en una tina conmigo, no estabas alucinando" rió Edward y Bella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarme.

"¿Eso ocurrió en realidad?" quiso saber.

"Estabas ardiendo, y necesitábamos bajar tu temperatura, por lo que decidimos darte un baño. Yo estaba sosteniéndote y Alice estaba junto a nosotros" dijo él sonriendo. "Pero no te preocupes, estábamos en nuestra ropa interior"

Bella volvió su mirada al techo avergonzada, recordando la sensación del cuerpo casi desnudo de Edward presionado contra el suyo, y la maravillosa visión de su anatomía cuando había abandonado la tina. Esa imagen era la única memoria que poseía del día anterior. Ni siquiera podía recordar que Alice estuviera allí. _Mi memoria es realmente selectiva_, pensó Bella, sonrojándose más a cada segundo.

"Estás bien ahora" dijo Edward sosteniendo su mano y trayendo su atención de nuevo hacia sus ojos. "Eso es todo lo que importa". Él sonrió, y Bella pensó que toda la habitación podía iluminarse con esa sonrisa.

"¿Cuándo puedo ir a casa?" preguntó. "No quiero incomodarte, ni a tu familia. Puedo cuidarme a mí misma. Lo he hecho toda mi vida"

"Lo sé. Pero no estás incomodándonos. Mi familia quiere cuidarte. Deberías disfrutarlo. Te hará bien que alguien te malcríe" respondió Edward.

Bella miró a sus ojos, y de repente sintió que se perdía en esos lagos verdes. Como siempre, el universo completo parecía girar en su mirada, y sintió que el mundo alrededor se desvanecía en la nada mientras lo observaba.

Edward estaba realmente cerca ahora. Bella podía sentir su aliento fresco contra sus mejillas. Una ola de calor se expandió sobre su cuerpo mientras recordaba el beso que casi había sido, la caricia como una pluma de sus labios sobre los de ella, apenas rozándolos, la promesa de un paraíso que casi había alcanzado.

Edward cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella, inhalando profundamente el aroma naturalmente irresistible de la piel de ella, desnuda de cualquier perfume que pudiera alterar su perfección. Bella cerró los ojos también, esperando que lo inevitable se hiciera finalmente realidad; su corazón golpeteando en su pecho.

"¡Estás despierta!". Un grito agudo inundó el cuarto, y Edward y Bella se vieron forzados a abrir los ojos. El momento estaba roto, una vez más, como si algo superior hubiera decidido que nunca iba a ocurrir realmente.

Edward exhaló, extenuado por la oportunidad incumplida, y desvió sus ojos de los de Bella hacia el dueño de la irritante voz.

Alice los miró a ambos con una plegaria en su mirada, y una mueca inocente en los labios. "Lo siento" susurró. "Es solo que estoy feliz de verte despierta" se disculpó.

"Creo que esta es la señal que indica el momento de retirarme" dijo Edward volviendo su atención a Bella. "Tengo que trabajar, pero volveré a la noche para chequear tu progreso. ¿De acuerdo?" le explicó notando la ansiedad en los ojos de ella.

"No te preocupes Bella. Yo te cuidaré" exclamó Alice. "Y el resto de la familia estará también encantado de hacerlo, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte por estar sola o necesitar ayuda".

Edward sonrió. "No sé si esos es mejor o peor" murmuró. "Pero lo que importa es que estarás bien". Le besó la frente, y mientras salía por la puerta, le murmuró algo a Alice que a Bella le sonó como "duendecillo entrometido".

Una vez que Edward se había marchado, Alice sonrió y se sentó al lado de Bella en la cama.

"Me alegro de que estés bien" le dijo tomando su mano.

"Y yo estoy feliz de haberte dado la llave de mi apartamento" respondió Bella divertida.

"No seas tonta. Hubiéramos volteado la puerta de ser necesario" contestó Alice riendo.

El resto del día pasó en calma. Alice se quedó junto a ella en la cama, leyendo mientras Bella descansaba. Al mediodía, Esme regresó de su trabajo y les preparó el almuerzo. Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle la visitaron durante la tarde. Al atardecer, Rosalie y Alice la ayudaron a bañarse, y luego se sentaron junto a ella para ver juntas una película, aún cuando Bella se durmió a mitad de la misma.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba oscuro y todos se había marchado.

"Hola" escuchó que alguien susurraba, y volvió su cabeza para ver a Edward sentado a su lado. Estiró la mano para tocarla y tomó un mechón rebelde de su cabello, colocándolo con ternura detrás de su oreja. "No, no estás soñando" le dijo divertido.

Bella le sonrió. Era casi fascinante lo hermoso que Edward se veía en su ropa de trabajo, y se maravilló al ver el modo en que la luz de la luna, al iluminarlo, lo hacía verse como una estatua perfecta de mármol.

"Regresaste" dijo ella mientras él le acariciaba el rostro con sus dedos.

"Si, así es" respondió suavemente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy mejor" contestó Bella, mirando con ternura en sus ojos. "Tu familia ha sido fantástica conmigo"

"Puedo imaginarlo" aseguró Edward. "Deberías volver a dormir. Es tarde y debes descansar. Solo quería verte. No era mi intención despertarte"

Edward se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!" exclamó Bella. Edward se giró para mirarla.

"Por favor, quédate conmigo un poco más" le pidió ella avergonzada. Gracias a la oscuridad, él no pudo ver lo sonrojada que estaba.

Edward sonrió y respondió: "Seguro". Con paso lento regresó a la silla, pero Bella tomó su mano y lo trajo a la cama consigo, moviéndose para indicarle que quería que él se tendiera junto a ella. Dudando un momento, Edward finalmente decidió rendirse a ella. Envolviéndola en sus brazos, dejó que su cabello castaño se desparramara sobre su pecho. Se sentía cómodo, seguro y natural.

"Tú también te ves cansado" dijo Bella bostezando.

"Lo estoy" respondió Edward, enredando una hebra de su pelo chocolate en sus dedos. "Estuve en pie todo el día"

"Entonces quédate conmigo" suspiró ella suavemente, perdiéndose en el sueño.

Edward sonrió para sí mismo, mientras dejaba que el sueño lo venciera a él también, con el cuerpo de Bella apretado contra el suyo.


	25. Chapter 24: Lo Supe

Capítulo 24: Lo supe

Bella despertó primero. Acababa de tener un sueño agradable en donde Edward y ella estaban tomados de la mano en el claro, mirando pacíficamente dentro de sus ojos y jugando con sus dedos sobre su piel.

Abrió los ojos suavemente. Era temprano en la mañana por el modo en que la luz del sol ingresaba tímidamente a través de la ventana, apenas iluminando el cuarto. Edward aún estaba en la cama con ella, pero en algún punto durante la noche se habían movido y ahora estaban acostados sobre sus lados, cara a cara, sosteniendo sus manos entre sus cuerpos.

Edward se veía sereno mientras dormía. Con su rostro tan cercano, Bella notó que podía contar sus pestañas. La piel de Edward era como el más puro mármol, sin imperfecciones. Su boca estaba parcialmente abierta y su cabello color bronce desparramado por toda la almohada.

Bella lo contempló durante lo que parecieron horas. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo por tanto tiempo, al menos no en la realidad con sus verdaderos ojos. Edward era la imagen misma de la perfección. Ella se acercó un poco más y acarició su nariz con la suya, mirando como sonreía de costado en sus sueños. Bella cerró los ojos y se durmió nuevamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Buenos días dormilones!".

Edward y Bella saltaron en la cama, al ser despertados bruscamente por la voz aguda de Alice. Estaba parada en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno y mirándolos a ambos con ojos tiernos. Se veían tan lindos sosteniendo las manos mientras dormían que nadie en la familia se había atrevido a despertarlos. Pero era tarde y Edward necesitaba ir a trabajar, así que después de que todos se cansaron de mirarlos, Alice decidió que era hora de romper la burbuja.

"Lo siento muchachos. Pero Edward necesita ir al hospital y Bella debe tomar su medicina" dijo.

Edward abrió los ojos con pereza, para encontrarse con dos enormes pupilas amarronadas que lo miraban. Estaban tan cerca uno de otro que sus narices casi se tocaban, y de repente todo lo que quiso fue que su hermana se evaporara para poder tomar a Bella en sus brazos y reclamarla del modo que lo había deseado desde la primera vez que la viera.

Pero, en cambio, Edward sonrió avergonzado y se alejó de ella. _No puedo hacerlo. La asustaría_, se dijo a sí mismo. Apoyándose en sus hombros, se levantó de la cama y miró a su hermana.

"¡Levántate de una vez!" gritó Alice. "O llegarás tarde. Yo cuidaré de ella".

Edward hizo lo que le indicaban y salió del cuarto, fuera de la vista de Bella. Ella sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho ante la pérdida de su proximidad.

"Ahora necesito que comas algo para poder darte tu medicina" dijo Alice, moviéndose hacia la cama y ayudando a Bella a sentarse.

Quince minutos más tarde, mientras Bella terminaba su desayuno, Edward regresó limpio y cambiado, vestido en un nuevo ambo de médico y oliendo deliciosamente. "Me marcho" anunció acercándose a la cama. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Me siento mucho mejor" dijo Bella. "Alice trajo mi computadora anoche, por lo que intentaré trabajar durante el día".

"Eso es fantástico. Nos veremos a la noche entonces. No trabajes demasiado, descansa un poco. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo antes de besar su frente y salir.

El día en el hospital fue lento. Después del almuerzo, Edward había terminado con su trabajo y estaba aburrido. Le envió un par de mensajes de texto a Bella, los cuales ella respondió inmediatamente, diciéndole que se sentía mejor y estaba trabajando en la cama. Además, Alice estaba con ella y Esme continuaba alimentándola como si nunca hubiera comido antes. Edward rió ante sus comentarios y, cerrando el teléfono, se dirigió al cuarto de médicos para descansar.

Se recostó en el sillón y miró televisión durante un momento, sin encontrar nada interesante en la programación. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se durmió pacíficamente.

Soñó que estaba parado en un claro, cuyo suelo estaba cubierto de flores azules y pasto extremadamente verde. La luz del sol era suave y tibia, iluminando el lugar con un aura de luz amarillenta. Más allá del prado el bosque era denso. Aunque era la primera vez que estaba allí, Edward sintió que conocía ese lugar como si fuera su casa.

Sintió la presencia de ella aún antes de oír sus pasos. Giró y se encontró a Bella mirándolo, parada en el borde del claro. Vestía un vestido blanco, que ajustaba su cintura preciosamente. Su cabello chocolate caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su exquisito rostro. Se veía tan hermosa que Edward pensó que su corazón podría encogerse.

"Bella" murmuró, y ya no pudo decir nada más. Ella le sonrió y Edward notó que sus ojos resplandecían. Tomó un par de pasos en su dirección y ella lo imitó, de modo que pronto estaban tan cerca uno de otro como era posible. Ella levantó sus ojos y lo miró intensamente, sin decir una palabra. Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de su delgada figura y la estrujó contra su pecho, sin abandonar el refugio de sus ojos. Todo se sentía extrañamente familiar para él, aunque no podía recordar por qué.

Se quedaron mirándose durante un tiempo interminable. Edward no quería moverse y arriesgarse a romper el momento. Quería quedarse en este instante para siempre. Sosteniéndola, sintiendo que ella era parte de su alma, perdido en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Pero de pronto Edward notó que los ojos de Bella cambiaban y el brillo se apagaba lentamente. Sintió algo húmedo en su estómago. Al moverse para observar, sus facciones se transformaron en una mueca de horror. Bella estaba cubierta de sangre, el rojo del líquido manchando su vestido blanco, justo debajo de la línea de su busto.

Bella colapsó entonces en sus brazos, dándole a Edward apenas el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar y sostenerla antes de que se desplomara en el suelo. La tomó en sus brazos, sintiendo el pánico correr por sus venas y sin saber qué hacer. Aunque la inspeccionó, no pudo encontrar la herida. La sangre seguía manando de ella, pero su origen era imposible de rastrear.

La miró horrorizado a los ojos, las lágrimas nublando su mirada, y todo lo que vio fue profundo dolor y terrible congoja, mientras Bella levantaba su mano para tocar su rostro. Ella acarició su mandíbula suavemente y luego su mano se detuvo, cayendo sin vida al lado de su cuerpo. Edward sostuvo su cuerpo contra su pecho, llorando y gritando su nombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, tratando sin esperanza de traerla de regreso.

"¡No!" gritó. "¡No! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Aún no he terminado de amarte! ¡Por favor!"

Bella no se movió. Tampoco respondió. Se había marchado. Pero sin embargo, él continuó agitándola y gritando su nombre.

Edward abrió entonces los ojos y se encontró con Jessica Stanley, la enfermera, mirándolo asustada. Estaba sosteniéndolo de los hombros, y Edward supuso que había estado tratando de despertarlo.

"Doctor Cullen, ¿se encuentra bien? Estaba gritando. Creo que tuvo una pesadilla" dijo.

Edward se sentó en el sillón, su respiración inquieta, y observó el modo en que sus manos temblaban. No podía borrar de su memoria la imagen del cuerpo de Bella yaciendo entre sus brazos sin vida, la idea de perderla excavando un pozo en su corazón. Algo estaba mal, fuera de lugar. Tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a Bella. Le contestó su casilla de mensajes. Llamó a su hermana.

"Hola Edward. ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Alice.

"Alice, ¿esta Bella contigo?" preguntó ansioso.

"No, recibió una llamada de su agente y, como se sentía mejor, se marchó a la oficina de la editora para reunirse con ella. ¿Ocurre algo?" Alice sonaba preocupada.

"No lo sé. ¿Tienes la dirección de la oficina"

"Está en el centro, pero tendré que chequear el lugar exacto en google" respondió.

"De acuerdo, hazlo y envíame un mensaje con la información" le ordenó.

"Lo haré en un minuto. ¡Pero por favor dime qué ocurre!" le rogó Alice.

"Espero que nada. Solo haz lo que te pido" Edward cortó la comunicación sin despedirse. Se levantó y miró a la enfermera a su lado, quien aún mantenía la expresión azorada en su rostro.

"Jessica, por favor llama al Dr. Crowley o al Dr. Newton y diles que tengo que marcharme por una emergencia. Diles que me cubran"

Jessica asintió y abrió su boca para responder, pero Edward ya se había marchado, corriendo al estacionamiento. Se subió a su Volvo y se dirigió a la ciudad. Un segundo más tarde recibió un mensaje de Alice con la dirección.

Unos minutos después estaba estacionando frente al edificio de la editorial. Se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la recepción. La secretaria levantó su mirada y le sonrió amablemente.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlo?" le preguntó batiendo sus pestañas.

"¿Se encuentra Bella Swan?" le dijo abruptamente.

"Mmm. No, se marchó hace unos minutos" respondió ella, visiblemente enfadada por sus malos modales.

Edward abandonó el edificio sin siquiera volver a dirigirle la mirada. Parado en la acera miró a su alrededor buscando a Bella, pero no pudo encontrar una solo pista de dónde podría estar. Comenzó a desesperarse a medida que los minutos pasaban. _Concéntrate Edward_, pensó. _Tú sabes como encontrarla, igual que ella supo como encontrarte en la pileta._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en Bella. Una imagen de ella apareció en su mente, sentada en un piso sucio con su espalda contra una pared de ladrillo. Edward abrió sus ojos y echó a correr en la dirección que le indicaba su corazón.

Dobló la esquina del callejón y se detuvo abruptamente en sus pasos. Ante él vio a Bella acurrucada en el suelo. Un hombre pelado y delgado estaba parado frente a ella, sosteniendo una pistola en su mano y gritándole.

"¿Dónde está?" dijo. "¡Dime como encontrarlo!"

"Él no existe" le respondió ella. "Yo lo creé. Es un personaje de ficción"

"¡NO!" le contestó, el arma temblando entre sus dedos. "No, él es real. Eres una mentirosa. Lo quieres solo para ti. No hay forma de que alguien como él no sea real"

El hombre se movió un par de pasos hacia ella, tocando la frente de Bella con el arma. Ella cerró los ojos, y Edward vio las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. La visión de su dolor hizo que su parálisis se evaporara.

"¡Detente!" le gritó al hombre armado. El sujeto giró la cabeza y lo miró con ojos hinchados.

"Tú…"susurró alejándose de Bella. Edward levantó sus manos para que el hombre viera que iba desarmado. Bella lo observaba desesperada

"Por favor, déjala ir" le pidió.

Vio que Bella meneaba la cabeza, como si quisiera decirle que le marchara y la dejara sola.

El sujeto pelado lo miró y luego volvió su mirada a Bella. "¡No!" gritó. "Ella me mintió. Pero yo lo sabía. Sabía que tú eras real"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" preguntó Edward. "Por favor, solo déjala ir y podremos hablar tranquilos".

"Claro que hablaremos. Ahora que te he encontrado, no voy a dejarte ir" respondió el hombre mirando soñadoramente a sus ojos. "Pero primero necesito deshacerme de ella"

Edward vio como el sujeto se acercaba a Bella, justo cuando ella levantó sus ojos y lo miró con tristeza. _Se está despidiendo_, pensó Edward, y eso desató sus movimientos.

Saltó sobre el hombre pelado, justo a tiempo para mover su mano y desviar el tiro. Cayeron enredados al suelo, pero el otro era demasiado delgado y Edward era más fuerte. Arrojó el arma lejos y golpeó al atacante hasta que estuvo inconsciente en el suelo. Edward respiró un par de veces, mirándolo y asegurándose de que estuviera realmente fuera de combate.

Un gemido apagado atrajo su atención y volvió la cabeza, recordando que Bella estaba en algún lugar detrás de él, probablemente aterrorizada. Se movió a tropezones hacia ella, y halló una mancha de sangre debajo de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Edward puso una mano cuidadosamente en su rostro y la llamó por su nombre. "¿Bella?". Ella abrió los ojos con pereza. "Mi pierna" murmuró.

Edward miró adonde le indicaba y vio la herida en su muslo derecho, de donde un pequeño riachuelo de sangre se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Se quitó la camisa y envolvió la herida con cuidado.

"Aguanta Bella. Voy a llamar a la ambulancia" dijo él sacando su celular de su bolsillo y discando el 911.

Diez minutos más tarde, Edward estaba montando en la ambulancia, mientras los paramédicos atendían la herida de Bella. Ella estaba conciente aún, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Edward como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Háblame Bella" le rogó.

"No me dejes, por favor. No me abandones" le susurró ella.

"No te librarás de mi, lo prometo. Así que no te preocupes. Ahora descansa. Estarás bien" dijo él tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

Bella cerró los ojos y descansó.


	26. Chapter 25: Fuera de mi vida

Capítulo 25: Fuera de mi vida

Bella abrió los ojos en la oscuridad completa de una sala de hospital. Esta vez no se sintió confundida en absoluto, recordando con dolorosa claridad los eventos que la habían conducido hacia ese lugar. Podía recordar al hombre calvo con el arma, apuntándole mientras le hacía preguntas imposibles. Recordaba también el momento en que Edward había intervenido, tratando de convencer al sujeto de que se alejara de ella. Y también podía rememorar el disparo, el fuerte olor de la pólvora en el aire, el dolor punzante en su pierna y, luego, la impotente mirada de Edward justo cuando ella perdía la conciencia en la ambulancia.

Pestañeando un par de veces, dejó que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad, y miró alrededor. Como lo había sospechado, no estaba sola. En una silla incómoda junto a su cama estaba Edward. Dormía, con los párpados sellados en un gesto de dolor. Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, por lo que ella extendió su mano y tocó con suavidad su mejilla. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de pronto, y Bella se asustó al ver el temor escrito en sus facciones.

"¿Edward?" le susurró, creyendo que tal vez aún estaba perdido en las profundidades de un desagradable sueño.

"Bella" respondió él. El dolor fue reemplazado por alivio. Sus ojos se suavizaron y una tímida sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mi pierna duele un poco, pero estoy bien" le contestó.

"Me alegro. Tal vez puedas marcharte pronto entonces" dijo Edward y tomó con delicadeza su mano, bajando su mirada hacia su palma. Jugueteando con sus dedos, Edward murmuró con suavidad. "Pensé que iba a perderte en ese callejón". Levantó sus ojos esmeraldas hacia los de ella, y Bella se sorprendió al ver que casi estaba llorando.

"Lo siento" fue todo lo que pudo conjurar como respuesta.

"No lo estés. No fue tu culpa. Aún cuando has hecho de asustarme un hábito" le brindó la sombra de una sonrisa y apretó su mano. "¿Podrías explicarme qué ocurrió?"

"Bueno, salí de la oficina luego de una reunión con Caroline, mi editora. Dado que mi libro está finalmente terminado, quería fijar una fecha para su lanzamiento y chequear otros detalles. Cuando me marché caminando, este hombre apareció de la nada y me arrastró al callejón. Estaba apuntándome con un arma y gritándome. El resto, ya lo conoces. Estuviste allí" dijo Bella.

Y entonces algo se apresuró en su mente. "Espera un segundo. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas? ¿Cómo me encontraste?".

"No lo sé. Solo lo supe. Asumo que de la misma forma en que tu supiste que yo estaba en el fondo de esa pileta" respondió Edward. "Estaba en el hospital, me quedé dormido y tuve un sueño"

"¿Un sueño?" había un filo en la voz de Bella que Edward no pudo identificar, algo entre el temor y la incredulidad.

"Si, estábamos en un claro, en algún lugar del bosque. Yo estaba sosteniéndote. Y entonces, caíste en mis brazos, cubierta de sangre. Una enfermera me despertó entonces, y sentí la necesidad imperiosa de hallarte" explicó Edward.

El rostro de Bella se transfiguró en una mueca a la que Edward no pudo nombrar.

Mirando profundamente en sus ojos, notó cierta confusión y un dejo de esperanza en sus pupilas.

"Sabes de que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?" quiso saber Edward. "Has tenido ese sueño también. La noche en que me salvaste". No era una pregunta.

"Si" respondió Bella. _Igual que cada noche desde que tengo memoria_, pensó, pero no dijo nada.

"Bella, ¿qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó.

"Honestamente no lo sé" respondió ella, pero su voz fue apenas un suspiro.

Edward asintió. Era consciente de que Bella no sabía porqué ambos tenían esos extraños sueños y premoniciones. Sin embargo, aún había muchas otras preguntas que Edward creía que ella podía responder.

"Entonces dime qué quería el hombre que te atacó. Dime porqué me miraba como si me conociera. Dime porqué te llamó mentirosa en cuanto me vio" su voz era gentil, pero firme. Necesitaba y quería respuestas.

Bella dudó un momento, y Edward lo percibió. Estaba buscando las palabras jutas para expresarse sin tener que confesarle todo. Él respetó su momento, pero mantuvo los ojos clavados en ella esperando su respuesta.

"Quería saber dónde encontrar a uno de los personajes de mi libro" contestó suavemente.

"¿Qué?". Ahora Edward estaba completamente atónito. Había supuesto que el hombre estaba fuera de sus cabales, pero no a tal nivel.

Bella se movió incómoda en su cama, y comenzó de nuevo. "Debes entender algo, y no estoy presumiendo al decírtelo, solo estoy explicando la realidad. Mis libros son realmente un suceso mundial. Los fans me escriben desde todas partes del mundo. Y mis personajes son adorados por miles de personas. No es la primera vez que oigo que alguien está perdidamente enamorado de uno de ellos, especialmente del protagonista masculino. Estamos hablando de gente inestable, que no puede diferenciar entre la realidad y la ficción. Siempre supe que existían, pero es la primera vez que uno de ellos es capaz de encontrarme".

Edward la miró durante un instante. Los ojos de Bella estaban clavados en sus manos, visiblemente avergonzada. Todo lo que él quería era tomarla de la barbilla y forzar a que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos, extrañando la sensación de sus pupilas chocolates en las suyas. Pero resistió la necesidad esperando obtener más respuestas.

"¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Estoy loco o pensó que yo era tu personaje?" preguntó.

"No estás loco" fue todo lo que Bella respondió, sin levantar la mirada.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" quiso saber Edward. Ella no respondió, así que él tomó su rostro en sus manos y la obligó a levantar la mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Edward acarició su rostro con el pulgar.

"Sé que tiene muchas dudas. Yo también las tengo. Pero puedo responder algunas de ellas. Quiero contarte todo. Quiero que sepas quién soy y lo que hago. Pero necesito mostrártelo. Necesito que vayamos a mi hogar"

Bella estaba casi rogando. Había un tono triste en su voz. Edward la observó durante unos segundos. Estaba ansioso por saber que había ocurrido en el callejón, pero si ella estaba dispuesta a contarle todo (y ella había dicho TODO), podía esperar.

Edward asintió despacio y acarició nuevamente sus mejillas.

"Voy a ver si podemos irnos pronto" le dijo y abandonó el cuarto.

Arribaron a la casa de Bella un par de horas más tarde. La pierna de Bella pulsaba de dolor, pero aparte de esa sensación se sentía bien. Su estado mental, por el otro lado, era un asunto completamente diferente.

Se encontraba en su apartamento con Edward. La única vez que él había estado allí, ella había estado inconciente y apenas podía recordarlo. Ahora no sólo estaban solos en ese lugar, sino que además Bella estaba a punto de mostrarle su oficina. Y las diferentes posibles reacciones de Edward a su historia era lo que la tenía preocupada.

Alice había estado emocionada de saber quién era, y todavía más feliz de saber que Bella había soñado con ella toda su vida. Para Alice había sido un signo. Edward, en cambio, era una historia diferente. Su naturaleza era práctica y racional, y los extraordinarios eventos que había estado experimentando desde que se conocieran era completamente inquietantes para él. Y ella estaba a punto de arrojar mucho más sobre su ya acongojada mente.

Edward la ayudó a entrar al departamento sosteniéndola en sus brazos como a una novia, y la miró para que le indicara hacia donde ir.

"Por el pasillo" le dijo ella. "Voy a mostrarte mi estudio"

Él asintió y comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose para que ella le indicara la puerta.

"Lo que voy a mostrarte es mi lugar de trabajo. Allí dentro se encuentra todo lo que significa algo para mi y que me ha servido de inspiración desde que era muy joven" dijo Bella, mirando directamente a los ojos de Edward, y abrió la puerta.

Edward la ayudó a entrar y a acomodarse en el sillón cerca del escritorio, antes de girarse y mirar a las paredes a su alrededor. Se detuvo para examinar cada dibujo, al igual que la fotografía de los padres de Bella. Vio la imagen del hombre parado en el claro y la reconoció inmediatamente. Bella lo notó y aguardó a que formulara la pregunta, pero él solo dijo: "Eres una artista talentosa".

Edward continuó mirando alrededor, hasta que encontró el poster detrás del escritorio. Se volteó para mirarla.

"Conozco esa portada" susurró. "¿Es ese tu libro?"

"Si" respondió Bella.

"Eres realmente famosa. O, al menos, tu alias lo es" dijo Edward y le sonrió, sentándose a su lado en el sillón. Ella le sonrió suavemente.

"Cuéntame sobre tu libro. ¿Por qué es tan famoso? ¿Y por qué el sujeto calvo creyó que yo era un personaje de tu historia?" preguntó.

Bella inspiró un par de veces antes de encontrar las palabras. "Mi libro es sobre la historia de amor entre un vampiro y una chica humana. No hay nada de extraordinario en ella. Es el personaje del vampiro el que es fantástico. Él no es solo increíblemente hermoso, sino además maravillosamente atractivo de un modo peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo dulce. Puse todo mi corazón al escribirlo".

Edward no dijo nada. Solo la miró mientras esperaba a que continuara.

"Tengo mucho para contarte sobre mi y sobre como comencé a escribir. Pero primero, quisiera mostrarte una imagen" Bella se levantó un poco y tomó un papel del escritorio. "Es una imagen de mi personaje". Le extendió el papel, pero antes de dárselo dijo: "Lo dibujé cuando tenía dieciseis años"

Edward la miró inquisitivamente y luego dirigió sus ojos al dibujo que ahora sostenía entre sus manos.

En el mismo instante en que su mirada se fijó en la imagen, algo se rompió dentro de él. Levantó los ojos hacia ella, y Bella vio el punzante dolor en ellos.

"¿Este es tu personaje? ¿Así es como te lo imaginaste?" preguntó, su voz quebrándose en cada palabra.

"Si, pero…" Bella quiso decirle que no lo había imaginado, que él había venido a ella en sus sueños. Pero Edward nunca se lo permitió.

"¿Así que por eso es que me miras del modo en que lo haces? ¿Porque me parezco a él? ¿Por qué te recuerdo al hombre perfecto que imaginaste para ti?" estaba casi gritando y su voz estaba llena de angustia. Bella comenzó a llorar, rogándole que la dejara explicarse.

"No, por favor, déjame explicarte…" le imploró.

"¡No!" respondió él. "No quiero saber. Esto es…¡no está bien! No soy un príncipe de cuento de hadas. ¡Y ciertamente nunca lo seré!"

Se levantó del sillón y la imagen cayó desde su regazo al suelo. Bella solo pudo mirarlo, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Por favor Edward. Si solo me permitieras contarte la historia completa…" le pidió.

"Necesito irme" respondió él.

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, y esa fue su oportunidad de salir de allí.

"Es Alice. Ella puede ayudarte. Yo… Yo necesito marcharme".

Y con esas palabras Edward abandonó la habitación y la vida de Bella.

….

_Solo puedo imaginar lo mucho que me estarán odiando ahora. Pero bueno…Son los gajes del oficio!_


	27. Chapter 26: El vacío

Capítulo 26: Vacío

Los días se sucedieron desde esa tarde, transformándose fácilmente en semanas. Y aunque las heridas de Bella comenzaron a sanar, había un agujero en su pecho que nada podría reponer.

Alice la había rescatado en aquel fatídico día, después de observar como Edward huía del apartamento sin ni siquiera molestarse en decirle una palabra. Se había apresurado llamando a Bella, hasta encontrarla en su estudio llorando como una niña.

Desde ese momento, Alice prácticamente no había abandonado un segundo a su amiga, convirtiéndose en su sombra. Había estado con ella durante la crisis del primer día, y durante los días y noches sin descanso que siguieron, mientras Bella se debatía entre la fiebre, las pesadillas y los gritos.

Jasper estaba usualmente con ellas, ayudando en cuanto podía. Venía cada tarde desde la Universidad y ayudaba a Alice a bañar a Bella. Y se quedaba con su novia todas las noches a pernoctar en el cuarto de huéspedes, esperando al momento en que Bella despertaba en lágrimas gritando el nombre de Edward para correr a su lado y calmarla.

Varios días después de que Edward se marchara, Bella despertó una mañana y se propuso hacer algo de su vida que no fuera deprimirse hasta la muerte.

Ese día Alice permitió que Esme y Rosalie la visitaran. Habían estado llamando al menos diez veces por día para saber del estado de Bella, pero Alice jamás las dejaba visitarla y nunca contestaba las preguntas acerca de lo que había pasado entre ella y Edward. Aparentemente, tampoco Edward les había dicho nada, porque ambas se encontraban en la mayor de las ignorancias acerca del drama.

La primer cosa que Rosalie y Esme hicieron al verla fue abrazarla, lo que hizo que Bella se diera cuenta de que necesitaba ser honesta con ellas. Por lo tanto, les contó toda la historia. Les contó de la muerte de sus padres, de los solitarios y oscuros meses que siguieron, y de las pesadillas. Y luego les contó sobre sus sueños, sobre el Edward en sus sueños, y sobre cómo se había convertido en escritora. Ellas escucharon en silencio hasta que Bella terminó por contarles acerca del día en que finalmente había confrontado a Edward con la verdad. El mismo día en que él se había marchado y nunca había regresado.

Bella esperó en silencio mientras Esme y Rosalie digerían lo que acababa de decirles, ansiosa y asustada de que ambas reaccionaran del mismo modo. Pero, en cambio, Esme tomó su mano y la apretó cariñosamente, diciendo: "No te preocupes cariño. Edward se repondrá"

Rosalie solo sonrió sobre el hombro de su madre. Desde ese día, ambas se volvieron parte de su rutina diaria.

Toda la familia Cullen tomaba turnos para cuidar de ella. Esme y Rosalie iban y venían, haciendo las compras necesarias o simplemente acompañándola. Emmet aparecía al menos una vez al día para hacer algún chiste necesario. Y Carlisle acudía todas las noches a la misma hora, cuando abandonaba el hospital, para chequear su progreso.

Sin embargo, eran mayormente Alice y Jasper quienes estaban a su lado.

Alice casi nunca dejaba el departamento, aún cuando Esme y Rosalie estaban allí. Nunca quería abandonar a su amiga, y no volvía a su hogar a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Bella sabía que era porque la amaba como una hermana, pero también era conciente de que Alice estaba demasiada ofuscada con Edward como para arriesgarse a encontrarlo.

A medida que los días se sucedieron Bella comenzó a sentirse mejor, al menos físicamente. La fiebre se fue y su pierna seguía sanando correctamente. Realizaba todos los días los ejercicios que Carlisle le había recomendado para empezar a caminar lo antes posible.

Carolina había llamado reiteradas veces para ver cómo se encontraba, y había aprovechado la oportunidad para recordarle a Bella que necesitaban trabajar en ciertos cambios en su libro antes de su lanzamiento.

A desgano, Bella comenzó a trabajar en el manuscrito nuevamente. Era doloroso y agónico hacerlo, pero se hizo a la tarea de todos modos. Cada página y cada palabra le recordaba a Edward, a su herida y su ira, al modo en que se había marchado de su vida para siempre. Pero Bella no podía abandonar su historia. No por la presión de la editorial ni por el amor de los fans, sino porque la historia merecía un final. Un final feliz; como el que ella nunca tendría.

Durante algún tiempo después de conocer a Edward en la realidad, Bella había soñado con la chance de tener una vida feliz. Después de años y años de soledad y tristeza, Edward había retornado la esperanza a su vida. Y ahora él se había llevado esa esperanza con él. Y eso dolía más que cuando pensó que él era solo una imposible obsesión que su mente había creado en sus horas más desesperadas; un producto de su imaginación que había arruinado el amor para ella para siempre. Ahora Bella sabía que él era real, y aún así inalcanzable como si todavía fuera un sueño.

Sentirse de esta manera era casi como volver el tiempo atrás a su época más oscura, cuando su vida no era más que un abismo negro en donde continuaba escondiéndose; apenas respirando y apenas moviéndose, sin vivir en realidad.

Y mientras Bella consideraba estos pensamientos, perdida en la sensación de vacío que llenaba su pecho y dolía aún más que el disparo en su pierna, Esme entró al cuarto, con una sonrisa maternal en su hermoso rostro. Se inclinó para besar a Bella en la frente y susurró: "¿Cómo te sientes hoy cariño?, antes de sentarse graciosamente a su lado en la cama. Buscó la mano de Bella y la sostuvo con ternura entre las suyas.

En ese momento Bella comprendió que no estaba volviendo el tiempo atrás, que su presente, aunque doloroso, no tenía ninguna relación con su pasado. Ahora ya no estaba sola. Edward tal vez se había marchado, y ese era un sufrimiento que ella nunca podría superar del todo, pero le había dejado un regalo: una familia. Bella sabía, profundo dentro de su corazón, que nunca iba a perder el afecto de los Cullen. Y tal vez eso era de lo que sus sueños realmente trataban. Tal vez nunca fuera su destino amar a Edward, sino a su familia.

Esta idea casi le pareció lógica. ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez creer que ella era la indicada para Edward? Él era hermoso, inteligente y gentil. Tan perfecto como cualquier sueño puede ser. En cambio, ella era simple y sencilla, sin ninguna experiencia en el amor y sin nada especial excepto por un triste pasado y un corazón solitario.

Nunca experimentaría el amor en su vida, porque sabía que nunca podría amar a nadie excepto a Edward. Pero al menos podría seguir soñando con él cada noche, aún cuando sus sueños fueran casi pesadillas ahora. Y ya nunca estaría de nuevo totalmente sola, porque había otros a su alrededor que se preocupaban por ella y quería ser parte de su patética vida.

Bella sonrió a Esme mientras ella le acomodaba el acolchado.

"¿Esme?" la llamó.

Esme levantó sus ojos y buscó los suyos con dulzura, y Bella recordó que su madre solía hacer lo mismo cuando ella era una niña.

"¿Si, cariño?" preguntó.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Las que quieras" sonrió Esme.

"Me pregunta si…" Bella se atropelló en sus propias palabras, sin saber como formular lo que quería saber.

"Dime, no te avergüences" respondió Esme, y Bella supo que Esme ya sabía de antemano lo que ella iba a preguntar.

"Me preguntaba si sabías algo acerca de Edward, si él está bien" dijo Bella.

Los ojos de Esme se tiñeron de dolor, a pesar de que estaba esperando la pregunta.

"Creo que está bien, cariño. Pero no he sabido demasiado acerca de él. Edward nos ha estado evitando" respondió.

Nadie parecía saber nada de Edward, explicó Esme. Desde su discusión con Bella, casi no había estado en la casa. Y cuando estaba, casi no les pronunciaba palabra, ni siquiera a Esme y Carlisle. Tampoco jamás respondía las llamadas ni los mensajes.

Edward pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el hospital, evitando a su padre lo más posible. Había tomado cada turno y hora extra posible, solo para asegurarse de nunca estar en la casa. Llegaba tarde en la noche y se marchaba a su cuarto sin hablar con ningún miembro de la familia. Y por la mañana, se marchaba antes de que su familia se despertara.

"¡Oh Esme" sollozó Bella. "¡Lo siento tanto! No deberías estar aquí. Edward debe creer que estás de mi lado en este asunto. Deberías estar con él, no conmigo. Edward es tu hijo. ¡Yo solo soy alguien que acabas de conocer".

"Primero, respira Bella" respondió Esme. "Y segundo, no vamos a dejarte y no estamos tomando posiciones. Edward lo sabe. Y sé que en algún lugar de su corazón, él quiere que te cuidemos, porque sigue preocupado por ti. Edward solo está teniendo problemas en digerir la realidad, especialmente porque tu verdad es increíblemente asombrosa"

Esme vio una lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de Bella, y tomó su mano para captar su atención.

"Cariño, no has hecho nada malo. Edward eligió ignorarnos porque está dolido, y porque está demasiado asustado para poder lidiar con todo esto. Así que ha decidido que dormir y trabajar es lo único que quiere hacer, creyendo que de esa manera le dolerá menos"

"No lo sé Esme" respondió Bella meneando la cabeza. "Todavía creo que deberían regresar y dejarme sola. Él es quien importa. Yo lo arruiné todo. Lo lastimé. Soy la única culpable de lo que le está ocurriendo. Deberías tratar de recuperarlo"

"Él no quiere eso. Lo he intentado. Todos lo hemos hecho. Bueno, todos excepto Alice. Pero ella tiene sus razones" dijo Esme. "Ahora, solo descansa Bella. No iremos a ningún lado. Y te prometo que todo estará bien"

Bella dejó que Esme la cubriera. Cerró los ojos, pero antes de que el sueño le llegara, pensó en las palabras de Esme. Para Bella, nada volvería a estar bien. Edward no iba a volver. Y eso no sólo significaba que lo había perdido, sino que además lo había hecho sufrir. Su antigua personalidad alegre y amable se había evaporado dejándolo iracundo y resentido. Y era su culpa. Bella se durmió y soñó con él.

Alice estaba parada detrás de la puerta, escuchando la conversación que tenía lugar entre Bella y su madre. Jasper había puesto sus brazos protectoramente a su alrededor tratando de reconfortarla. El dolor de Bella era como el suyo propio, y Alice ya no podía resistir ver a su mejor amiga hundirse día a día.

Por eso, cuando Bella despertó una hora después gritando el nombre de Edward, Alice se liberó de los brazos de Jasper y salió apresuradamente de la casa sin mirar atrás.


	28. Chapter 27: Porque me importa

Capítulo 27: Porque me importa

_Alice_

Jasper me llamó cuando me había alejado apenas unas diez cuadras del apartamento de Bella. Al principio, pensé en no responder la llamada, pero luego concluí que él no tenía la culpa del lío en que nos encontrábamos y que probablemente solo estaba preocupado por mi.

"¿Dónde estás?" me preguntó tan pronto como atendí el teléfono.

"Estoy camino a casa" respondí simplemente.

"Dime que está ocurriendo" murmuró suavemente. Demonios. Nunca puedo engañarlo. Me conoce demasiado bien.

"Necesito recoger unas cosas" traté de mantener mi voz serena mientras le mentía.

Del otro lado de la línea solo me respondió el silencio más absoluto. No supe que pensar.

"Trata de no matarlo" susurró Jasper.

"Te llamaré pronto" le prometí y corté.

Estacioné frente a la casa y salí del auto. El Volvo de Edward no estaba a la vista, y tampoco estaba en el garage. Tomé el teléfono y llamé al hospital. La recepcionista me dijo que Edward se había marchado en la mañana y que no debía regresar hasta el lunes. Aparentemente el jefe de residentes le había ordenado que se tomara unos días libres viéndolo visiblemente alterado. Cerré el teléfono y entré a la casa.

Crucé el living, revisé la cocina y finalmente subí las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, pero no encontré señales de Edward. Sin embargo, al abrir su ropero noté que los cajones estaban semi vacíos y que faltaba buena parte de su ropa. Su bolso de viaje tampoco estaba por ningún lado.

¡Maldición! No tenía la menor idea de dónde buscarlo. Y estaba convencida de que no iba a contestar si lo llamaba a su móvil. ¡Piensa Alice, piensa!

Y entonces ocurrió. Corrí al estudio de Carlisle, abrí la puerta de un golpe y me dirigí a su escritorio. El primer cajón estaba abierto y la llave que estaba buscando no estaba por ningún lado. Sonriendo, regresé a mi cuarto para recoger unas cosas y volví apresurada a mi auto.

Llamé a Jasper desde la carretera.

"¿Dónde estás ahora?" me preguntó.

"Estoy conduciendo hacia la casa en la playa" respondí.

"¿Por qué demonios estás yendo allí?". Oh oh. Jasper no estaba feliz.

"Porque Edward está allí y necesito encontrarlo" respondí.

"No estás planeando nada violento, ¿verdad?"

"No, al menos no físicamente brutal"

"No creo que esto sea una buena idea" susurró Jasper.

"Soy la única que no ha tratado de hablar con él. Tú oíste a mamá" dije.

"Si, lo escuché. Pero también es cierto que tú estás demasiado enojada. Esto no va a terminar bien"

"Jazz, ¿dónde estás ahora?" le pregunté.

"En el apartamento de Bella, por supuesto" me contestó confundido.

"¿Por qué?"

"No creo entender tu pregunta" susurró.

"Pretendes estar allí por mi, pero yo sé que estás allí por ella. ¿No es verdad?"

Del otro lado solo me respondió el silencio.

"Escuchaste la historia, leíste el libro, viste los dibujo. Se que tú lo sientes también. ¿Por qué estás allí?" repetí.

"Porque me preocupo por ella" respondió Jasper, y después de un momento agregó: "Como me preocupo por el resto de la familia"

"Bella es más que una amiga para mi. Y realmente creo que es un miembro de esta familia. Estoy convencida de que Edward y Bella pertenecen uno junto al otro. Por eso, voy a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a Edward. Lo voy a hacer por ellos, porque se están desmembrando separados. Y también lo voy a hacer por nuestra familia"

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Podía oír su respiración en mi oído.

"Te amo. Conduce con cuidado" dijo al fin.

"Yo también te amo. Te llamaré más tarde" respondí y colgué.

Arribé al atardecer. El sol se escondía en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de colores anaranjados y azules Salí del auto y di la vuelta hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Sabía exactamente dónde encontrar a Edward. Sostuve mi mochila cerca de mi cuerpo, presionándola contra mi pecho.

Lo encontré donde esperaba, mirando distraídamente hacia el crepúsculo. Estaba sentado junto a la pileta, con sus pies sumergidos en el agua y sus ojos perdidos en el más allá.

Hacía un mes que no lo veía, y comprendí que no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo había extrañado hasta que lo tuve frente a mí. Edward siempre había sido mi hermano favorito, y una de mis personas preferidas en el mundo. Verlo así, perdido, triste y quebrado, era como mirar a Bella una y otra vez. Los dos tenían a su alrededor un aura oscura, como si hubiera perdido su alma.

Dejé los zapatos y caminé hacia él, sentándome a su lado y dejando que mis pies se hundieran en el agua también. Edward ni siquiera me miró.

"Hola" le dije.

Él no se movió.

"No" su voz era como hielo. "Por favor"

No necesitaba preguntar, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería: no quería hablar de eso.

"No quiero hablar con nadie, ni siquiera contigo" continuó.

"Qué mal" respondí. "Porque yo si quiero hablar contigo. No respondas si no lo deseas, pero vas a escucharme"

Tomé la mochila y saqué el libro de Bella que traía conmigo. Lo deposité en el suelo entre nuestros cuerpos. Edward era lo suficientemente curioso como para mirar.

"No lo haré" dijo.

"Si, lo harás. Lo harás por mi. Pero creo que deberías hacerlo por ti"

Edward se volteó por primera vez a mirarme. Sus ojos estaban vacíos. No había una sola emoción en sus pupilas.

"Dije que no" siseó.

"No me importa" respondí.

Por un momento lo vi enfurecerse, y me alegré al verlo, porque esa era al menos una emoción.

Edward enterró su rostro en sus manos para no verme y gruñó.

"Estás enamorado de ella" dije sencillamente, mirando de nuevo hacia el horizonte que se oscurecía con cada minuto.

"No importa" dijo.

"¿Cómo puede no importar?"

"Porque ella no me ama" respondió.

Por un par de segundos contemplé faltar a la promesa que le había hecho a Jasper y golpear a Edward en la cabeza.

"¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?" pregunté en cambio.

"Porque ella no me ama a mi. Bella está enamorada de un personaje de ficción que creó para sí misma. Puede que me vea como él, pero ciertamente no lo soy"

"Claro que lo eres Edward" dije, perdiendo la paciencia. "Solo lo estás mirando del modo equivocado"

Sacó el rostro de entre sus manos y me miró como si yo fuera un molesto mosquito.

"Bella no creó a su personaje a partir de su imaginación. Ella lo creó para que se pareciera a ti. Lo hizo de tal forma que fuera justo como tú. La única diferencia fue darle otro nombre y un cierto…estilo vampírico" dije. Realmente quería que comprendiera.

Edward me miró por un tiempo largísimo, antes de finalmente agregar. "Eso es imposible"

Esa frase lo hizo: perdí completamente el control de mi temperamento.

"¡Demonios Edward!" grité. Me miró asombrado. Nunca le había gritado antes. "¿Puedes escuchar las tonterías que estás diciendo?". Sus ojos eran desorbitados y perplejos. No estaba esperando que yo reaccionara de esta forma. Y en ese momento pensé que tal vez era lo mejor que se diera cuenta de lo molesta que estaba. De esa forma tal vez podría despertarlo, sacarlo de su trance.

"¿Cómo puedes aún creer que hay algo imposible? Bella te rescató del fondo de una pileta y te salvó la vida. Tú hiciste lo mismo por ella, después de soñar que estaba en peligro. Ambos han estado al menos hipnotizados desde la primera vez que se miraron, aún cuando nunca antes se habían visto. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?". Apenas podía respirar de la ira que me embargaba. Edward seguía mirándome, sin decir nada, aún anonadado con mi reacción.

"Hazte un favor y lee el maldito libro" le dije finalmente mientras me levantaba del borde de la pileta. "Y si por algún milagro puedes abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para comprender que eres tú en esas páginas, tal vez tengas el coraje de regresar a verla y dejarla que te cuente su historia"

Me miró a mí, luego al libro, y de nuevo a mí. Vi la duda en sus ojos.

"Y si no vuelves, al menos sabremos que nunca la mereciste"

Y con esa última frase me marché. Supe que mis palabras habían sido duras y hasta algo crueles. Pero necesitaba sacarlo de su burbuja, dejar que viera el otro lado de la historia, aún cuando no era mi lugar el poder contársela completa.

Escuché un ruido sordo y potente entonces, y supe que Edward había arrojado el libro contra la pared.

…..

_Este es sin duda uno de mis capítulos preferidos. Como podrán adivinar, Jasper y Alice son mis dos personajes preferidos._

_Nos estamos acercando al final. ¡Quiero saber qué les pareció!_


	29. Chapter 28: Vine por tus explicaciones

Capítulo 28: Vine por tus explicaciones

_Alice_

"Hiciste todo lo que podías" dijo Jasper una vez más. Había estado recitando la misma frase una y otra vez desde que había vuelto de la playa tres días antes. No habíamos oído de Edward desde nuestro encuentro.

"No tendría que haber sido tan dura. Tendría que haber intentado ser más dulce" dije.

"No, hiciste lo que creías que era lo correcto" respondió Jasper nuevamente. "Ahora es el turno de Edward"

"Supongo que Edward simplemente no va a hacer lo que yo esperaba de él" podía notar mi propia tristeza en mi voz. "No debería ser tan difícil aceptarlo. Pero aún así, Edward siempre ha sido mi hermano favorito. Nunca me había decepcionado antes. Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo"

Jasper me sostuvo con fuerza contra su pecho, y enterré mi rostro en su camisa, llenando mis fosas nasales con el familiar, pero eternamente delicioso, aroma de mi amor. Estábamos parados en el living del apartamento de Bella, mientras ella dormía en su habitación.

Jasper me apretó con más fuerza. Como siempre, solo Jasper podía hacerme sentir mejor. Pero hoy ni siguiera su contacto era suficiente.

Amaba a Edward como si fuera mi hermano por lazos de sangre. Y amaba a Bella tanto como a él. Por eso verlos derrumbarse a causa de la distancia que se habían auto impuesto, era casi tan doloroso como si estuviera ocurriéndome a mí.

"Tú no lo viste" le susurré a Jasper. "Se ve horrible. Está sufriendo, igual que Bella. Ella está cada día más delgada y débil, aún cuando físicamente está bien. Oíste a Carlisle. Es todo a causa de su tristeza"

Jasper asintió y besó mi frente. Miré a sus ojos azules y supe que comprendía. Él también los amaba a ambos. Aún cuando no había estado allí junto con Edward, podía verlo todo a través de mis ojos. Y eso lo estaba matando a él también.

"Estaremos bien. Y ellos también estarán bien, aún cuando nunca tengan la chance de volver a verse. Bella es fuerte. Se repondrá. Igual que Edward" dijo Jasper. Reconocí la esperanza en su voz…Y la duda.

"Ojalá estés en lo correcto" respondí.

Yo era siempre la que tenía premoniciones, pero esta vez nada era lo suficientemente claro. Todo lo que sabía era que mi hermano estaba quebrado y alejado. Y que mi mejor amiga yacía en una cama a apenas metros de mí, debilitándose a cada minuto a causa de Edward.

Un golpe en la puerta me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos. Como siempre, Carlisle había arribado para chequear a Bella, aún cuando todos sabíamos que ella no estaba enferma. Al menos, no de un modo en que Carlisle pudiera curarlo.

A regañadientes, me liberé del abrazo de Jasper y caminé hacia la puerta.

No era Carlisle con quien me encontré cuando abrí la puerta de apartamento de Bella.

_Bella_

Estaba regresando desde el baño cuando escuché el golpe en la puerta del frente.

Mientras trepaba con dificultad de nuevo en la cama, miré al reloj en mi mesa de noche. Era la hora usual de la visita de Carlisle.

Sonreí para mi misma. Carlisle sabía que no había nada en que él pudiera realmente ayudarme, al menos no como doctor. Pero de todos modos, él seguía viniendo cada día.

Yo apreciaba el esfuerzo. De verdad que lo hacía. Y por eso trataba de verme mejor para Carlisle cada día. Pero la realidad era que no estaba progresando en absoluto.

A pesar de que la herida de mi pierna estaba casi sanada, apenas podía caminar por mis propios medios. Estaba más delgada y débil con cada día que pasaba, y sabía que era porque apenas si podía comer o dormir bien.

La verdad es que era complicado superar y seguir adelante cuando el objeto de mi afecto y mi miseria estaba presente en cada sueño en cada noche de mi vida.

Escuché la puerta abrirse un instante después. Como siempre, Jasper y Alice estaban en la casa. Nunca abandonaban mi lado, ayudándome en todo momento, aún cuando otros miembros de la familia estuvieran allí.

Si pensaba en Alice como en mi hada madrina, Jasper era sin dudas mi ángel guardián.

Un par de minutos después, escuché la puerta cerrarse. Me senté en la cama y traté de verme lo mejor posible para Carlisle, lo cual no era nada sencillo. Sin embargo, él nunca apareció.

"¿Alice?" llamé curiosa. La única respuesta fue el silencio.

"¿Jasper?". Aún nada.

Tal vez finalmente habían escuchado mis plegarias y habían abandonado el apartamento para tener un poco de privacidad y de vida propia, pensé. Aún cuando disfrutaba de su compañía y de su ayuda más de lo que podía expresar, no quería que se sintieran prisioneros de mi condición. Así que a lo mejor al fin habían decidido salir y estar por su propia cuenta por un rato.

En ese momento fue que me golpeó.

Estaba sola.

La sensación que me invadió era incómoda y extraña. Había sido una solitaria gran parte de mi vida, pero ahora estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de los Cullen que el silencio se me antojó asfixiante.

Decidí chequear, solo para cerciorarme. Así que usando toda la fuerza que aún poseía, bajé de la cama y me dirigí al living.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y la única luminosidad de la habitación provenía del gran ventanal en el lado este del apartamento.

Vi mi propio reflejo en el vidrio y me perturbó ver cuán delgada estaba. Vistiendo solo mi pijama, me veía enferma y apenas viva.

Tratando de remover la imagen de mi mente, seguí mi camino hacia la cocina, cuya luz estaba encendida.

Me apoyé en la mesada buscando mantenerme erguida y derecha, y casi fallando miserablemente. Ni Alice ni Jasper estaban allí. Realmente se habían ido. Y nunca me había sentido tan sola como en ese instante.

Fue entonces que lo sentí.

Aún antes de escucharlo, supe que estaba parado a mis espaldas. La electricidad que llenó el aire y el olor fantástico de su aroma me golpearon de lleno en el rostro.

Temblando, me volteé, y al mirar a sus profundos ojos verdes lo único que pude pronunciar fue su nombre.

Edward se veía delgado y pálido, pero seguía siendo una visión de pura belleza.

Buscando con mi mano la mesada para sostenerme en pie, me preparé para lo que sabía estaba por venir.

_Edward_

La vi desde un rincón oscuro de su living. Pensé que mi corazón le alertaría de mi presencia, ya que latía más potente y vigoroso que nunca.

Bella se veía distinta a como la recordaba. Estaba más delgada y su salud se notaba frágil, aún cuando su pierna herida estaba evidentemente mejor.

Caminaba sosteniéndose en cada superficie de la casa, paredes y muebles, y aún así parecía que apenas podía moverse.

Mi corazón se contrajo un poco. Reconocí en su debilidad el cansancio que yo mismo sentía debido a las largas noches sin descanso. Y supe que yo lo había causado.

La seguí a través de la oscuridad hasta la cocina. La vi sostenerse con la mano en la mesada de espaldas a mí. Y percibí el momento exacto en que su cuerpo se puso tenso al reconocer mi presencia.

"Edward" susurró, girando para enfrentarme.

Contuve el deseo imperioso que sentí de correr hacia ella y tomarla en mis brazos.

Con solo un short y una musculosa cubriendo su piel, se veía como si fuera a quebrarse en pedazos con la primera brisa. Y aún así seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Me miró con sus enormes e inocentes ojos marrones, y pude ver la tristeza y la esperanza mezclándose en su mirada.

Hice un esfuerzo por concentrarme y no perder mi cordura ante su belleza.

Mirando profundamente a sus ojos, extraje el libro de mis espaldas y lo arrojé a través de la cocina.

"Vine por tus explicaciones" le dije, pero mi voz no sonó tan firme como había esperado que lo hiciera.

….

_Los he hecho esperar y de verdad que lo siento. _

_Ya no resta demasiado de esta historia. Tres capítulos a lo sumo. Espero que vengan más rápido que este y que ustedes aún estén de ese lado para apoyarme._

_Gracias por todo!_


	30. Chapter 29: La única oportunidad

Capítulo 29: La única oportunidad

"Vine por tus explicaciones" dijo Edward, mientras Bella miraba el libro que yacía a sus pies en el piso.

"¿Lo leíste?" preguntó ella, dubitativa.

"Alice me lo pidió" respondió él.

"¿Y qué te pareció?"

Edward se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

"Fue una experiencia perturbadora" dijo finalmente, recordando lo que había sentido al leer un libro donde cada detalle rememoraba a su propia vida.

Viendo que Bella no agregaba nada, Edward continuó. "Te estoy dando la oportunidad de decirme lo que tengas que decirme. No volveré otra vez"

Bella levantó los ojos entonces y lo miró intensamente. Irguió su barbilla y enderezó sus hombros todo lo que pudo en su debilitada condición. Y cuando habló, su voz fue firme y potente, y sus palabras precisas.

"No voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad" le aseguró. "Porque aunque decidas no volver otra vez, me bastara con saber que la decisión que tomes la habrás hecho sabiéndolo todo"

Edward sostuvo su mirada, accediendo y comprendiendo sus palabras.

"Como sabes, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico siete años atrás" dijo Bella, y espero hasta que Edward asintió para continuar.

"Lo que no sabes es lo que esa perdida significó para mi" susurró Bella. "Perder a ambos padres siendo tan joven es difícil para todo niño. Para mi, fue devastador"

"Ya entonces era un niña solitaria. Demasiado tímida y demasiado diferente. Solo tenía un par de amigos, por lo que mis padres eran todo para mi"

"Cuando ellos murieron, me quedé completamente sola. Me vi forzada a mudarme a Forks con una tía que, aunque siempre se preocupó por mi, nunca me amó realmente. Lo poco que conocía, tuve que dejarlo atrás. Mis amigos. Mi hogar. Y cualquier lugar que pudiera recordarme tiempos más felices"

"Me volví más solitaria que antes. Mi tía no me prestaba demasiada atención, y no tenía ningún amigo en la escuela"

"Pero aún las cosas se tornaron peores. Como si mi soledad y el dolor de la perdida no fueran suficientes, pronto comenzaron las pesadillas. Comencé a tener sueños acerca del accidente de mis padres. Soñaba con su muerte cada noche, una y otra vez"

"Apenas si dormía entonces. Y durante el día no podía concentrarme en nada. Me veía horrible, y me sentía aún peor. A medida que las semanas comenzaron a transcurrir me convertí en una especie de zombie. Moviéndome en piloto automático, me sentía más viva que muerta"

"Al principio, encontré refugio en mis libros y en mis dibujos. Pero la fantasía no era suficiente durante las noches, y pronto tampoco lo era durante el día. Me sentía rota y vacía. Era como una cáscara, sin alma. Estaba exhausta más allá de cualquier descripción. Me movía y respiraba por hábito"

"La verdad es que no había nada que me conectara realmente con la vida. Y a pesar de que nunca pensé en suicidarme, añoré la muerte. Morir hubiera sido más sencillo y plácido. Y necesitaba un descanso de la vida. Lo deseaba tanto…"

Edward sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al escucharla. Era difícil relacionar a la Bella que él conocía, con esa mujer oscura de su relato. Y aún más complicado era escucharla hablar de su muerte con tanta ligereza.

"Pero una noche tuve un sueño diferente. Por primera vez en meses pude descansar. A partir de ese día, ese sueño volvió a mí en cada oportunidad. Aún lo hace. Las pesadillas nunca regresaron. Y por los últimos siete años he soñado lo mismo noche tras noche"

Bella levantó los ojos y miró directo a las pupilas esmeraldas de Edward.

"Esa noche, siete años atrás, soñé contigo" le dijo Bella con voz firme, haciendo que la piel de Edward se estremeciera con una descarga eléctrica.

"Durante los últimos siete años, cada vez que cierro los ojos, sueño contigo. No con alguien como tú, sino realmente contigo" afirmó Bella sin una pizca de duda en sus palabras.

"Nunca hacemos mucho más que mirarnos en mis sueños" agregó. "Pero una noche soñé que estábamos en un claro y tú estabas parado con tu espalda hacia mí. De pronto, te giraste y, mirándome, dijiste mi nombre. Fue apenas un suspiro, pero fue suficiente. Ese día perdí toda esperanza de tener una vida normal. Arruinaste la realidad para mí para siempre"

Edward la miró con ojos confusos.

"Eras un sueño, Edward. Hasta entonces pensaba que eras un producto de mi imaginación, una creación de mi mente quebrada. Era una niña entonces. E hice la única cosa en que era realmente buena: te escribí una historia. Cree un mundo para ti. Te doté de un pasado y de una familia. Y nunca esperé que el libro fuera un éxito, pero la audiencia se enamoró de mi relato. Aunque, principalmente, creo que se enamoró de ti"

"Entonces conocí a Alice" Bella sonrió tibiamente pensando en su amiga. "No había tenido una amiga verdadera en años. Pero con ella todo se sintió natural y seguro. Así fue que le confié mi historia. Y Alice lo supo. Supo que eras tú. Por eso arregló nuestro encuentro en la playa sin decirme acerca de ti"

"Esa fue la razón por la que me desmayé ese día. ¿Lo recuerdas? Giraste y, mirándome, dijiste mi nombre. Pero esta vez no estaba soñando. Estaba mirándote con mi ojos reales"

"Podría haberte reconocido aún sin mi visión. La intensidad de tu perfume, el sonido de tu respiración, la textura de tu piel. Realmente eras tú"

"Después de años de creer que eras solo una fantasías, estabas ahí, en carne y hueso, parado frente a mí"

Bella miró dentro de los ojos de Edwad. "No le entiendes, ¿verdad?" le preguntó. "Siempre has sido tú. No es que me recuerdes a un personaje de ficción ideal que cree para mí. Es que él fue creado a tu imagen, para ser como tú. Porque tú eres el que cambió mi vida. Tú fuiste mi único amigo, mi único compañero, mi confidente, y el único faro en la oscuridad de mi vida. Y tú fuiste quien arruinó el amor para mi para siempre, el día en que estableciste todas mis bases de comparación" la voz de Bella tembló mientras levanta una mano hacia Edward, invitándolo a tomarla.

"Siempre has sido tú, Edward. Te he amado desde la primera ves que te vi. Aún cuando pensaba que no existías. Nunca tuve ni una chance. Fui tuya desde que posaste tus ojos en mí, siete años atrás, en un sueño"

Bella mantuvo su mirada en la de Edward, su mano extendida entre ambos, esperando de él algún tipo de reacción.

Pero el rostro de Edward era una máscara. No había una sola emoción en sus rasgos. Sus ojos eran rígidos y vacíos de cualquier expresión.

Aún cuando lo intentó, Bella no pudo leer nada en el fondo de sus pupilas. Edward era como una estatua: su rostro marmóreo y su mirada helada.

Bella dejó que su mano cayera al costado de su cuerpo. Miró durante un instante a sus pies descalzos y luego levantó un par de ojos húmedos hacia él.

"Márchate" susurró.

Edward no se movió.

"¡Solo márchate!" le rogó. "¡Déjame sola, por favor!"

Edward pareció regresar de golpe de su trance, inducido por su grito desgarrador. Con ojos desorbitados y confundidos, tomó un par de pasos hacia atrás y desapareció en la oscuridad del living.

Bella escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Solo entonces se permitió quebrarse.

"¡No!". El llanto escapó de su pecho y llenó el espacio de la cocina, y las lágrimas se derramaron salvajes por sus mejillas.

Se llevó la mano al corazón, como si el gesto pudiera calmar el acuciante dolor en su pecho que amenazaba con desmembrar su cuerpo.

Sintió como si su interior hubiera sido resquebrajado en miles de pequeños y punzantes trozos, clavándose desde adentro. El dolor emocional era tan intenso, que dolía físicamente.

Pensó que iba a morir en ese mismo momento, al darse cuenta que toda su vida, todas sus esperanzas y todos sus sueños acababan de abandonar su casa.

Y que, fiel a su promesa, Edward no volvería otra vez.

…

_No me odien amigas! La historia tiene una vida propia y yo no puedo hacer mucho más que escribirla como ella quiere ser escrita. No puedo cambiar la forma en la que quiere salir, porque les juro que ella me posee como un demonio._

_De todos modos, les pido que no me abandonen, porque hay mucho y bueno por venir. Y que tampoco odien a Edward, porque aunque dan ganas de abofetearlo por ser tan típicamente hombre, hay que comprender que lo que Bella confiesa es mucho y es demasiado intenso. Edward es solamente un hombre asustado. Esperemos que recapacite!_

_Esperando sus reviews, que a esta altura, son más poderosos que cualquier droga!_


	31. Chapter 30: Abandono

Capítulo 30: Abandono

Lágrimas. Más lágrimas. Dolor. Agonía.

La mano que la sostenía a la mesada tembló y sus piernas comenzaron a ceder, evidenciando la inminencia del desmoronamiento. Pero Bella ya no pudo encontrar fuerzas en su interior como para seguir sosteniéndose a nada, tal vez ni siquiera a la vida.

Edward se había marchado y no había nada en el universo que pudiera cambiar la opresión sobre su pecho que esa perdida significaba. Prendido de su cabello bronce se habían ido todas sus esperanzas y sus sueños.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si ello fuera a borrar de su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero, como era lógico, no tuvo el efecto deseado. Dos segundos más tarde, su mano volvió a temblar y sus piernas se tambalearon. Y entonces, le pareció que lo más fácil era finalmente dejarse caer.

Dejar de luchar. Dejar de resistir. Dejar de agotarse.

Solo caer, y caer, y caer. Y ya no pensar en nada más que en la profundidad de la caída y la oscuridad alrededor.

Caer. Dejarse caer. Y olvidar.

Sus dedos dejaron ir su sostén. Sus piernas flaquearon. Contuvo el aliento un instante.

Caer.

Su mano se relajó. Sus ojos se relajaron. Sus rodillas se relajaron.

Caer.

Y olvidar.

Dos manos firmes la sostuvieron entonces, tomándola por la cadera, y estabilizándola.

Se derramó entre esos brazos como una muñeca vencida, casi decepcionada porque en ese momento todo lo que quería era dejarse ir y ya no pensar.

Pero entonces, al abrir los ojos, fue la intensidad de los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida lo que le hizo volver en sí.

Edward la tomó de las caderas y la levantó hasta sentarla sobre la mesada hasta que estuvo al nivel de sus ojos, y entonces, antes de que Bella pudiera comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió los labios de Edward sobre los de ella.

Fue apasionado, y hambriento, y salvaje. Como un reclamo desesperado que ya no puede esperar. La boca de Edward se movía sobre la de ella con la fiebre de demasiadas noches de espera, de demasiados deseos retenidos, de demasiados momentos perdidos fantaseando.

Bella permitió que sus labios se entrevieran, y sintió la lengua de Edward invadir su boca, saboreando cada milímetro de ella como si fuera un elixir sagrado.

Un gemido se escapó de su garganta y se perdió en las profundidades del beso cuando sintió el aroma de Edward en su rostro, el sabor de sus labios y el calor radiante de su perfecto cuerpo presionado entre sus piernas desnudas.

El beso no era en absoluto lo que Bella había imaginado al pensar en su primer beso. No era romántico ni lento como lo había esperado. En cambio, estaba repleto de tensión y ansiedad. Caliente, brusco y sensual. Pero ahora Bella no podía creer que alguna vez hubiera deseado que fuera de otra manera.

Las manos de Edward, que un instante antes se ahuecaban en el contorno de su rostro, comenzaron a moverse. Su mano derecha buscó su nuca, enredándose en las sedosas hebras de su cabello chocolate; mientras su mano izquierda se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo de manera descendente, acariciando su muslo y ascendiendo hasta el ruedo de su musculosa después, buscando bajo la tela la suavidad de su piel.

Bella sintió que Edward se ponía rígido entre sus piernas, sus dedos temblando bajo su remera y su boca presionando con renovada pasión sobre sus labios.

Alejándose un momento de ella, Bella vio que los ojos verdes de Edward eran un torbellino de lujuria y miles de emociones encontradas. Movió su mano de nuevo hacia su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares, a la vez que sus pupilas se centraban en las líneas de su cara como si estuviera tratando de imprimir la imagen en su retina para siempre.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto natural de ansiedad y nerviosismo.

"Oh Dios…" murmuró Edward en un aliento, y mirando directamente a sus ojos añadió: "Te amo tanto"

No fue necesaria ni una palabra más. Al escuchar su declaración, Bella buscó sus labios, atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo al enlazar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Edward reaccionó instantáneamente, inclinando su cadera entre sus piernas hasta que la evidencia de su pasión estuvo presionada contra el estómago de Bella, y besándola profundamente como si quisiera alcanzar su alma.

En un rápido y ágil movimiento, Edward enredó las piernas de Bella en torno a su cintura y la levantó de la mesada. Sin romper el beso, se movió hacia la habitación, y la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama.

Entonces se tomó un momento para observarla. Inclinado sobre ella, Edward estudió las suaves curvas de su cuerpo y el brillo de su cabello desparramado sobre el colchón.

La miró, silencioso, durante un tiempo que pareció volverse eterno.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó ella sonriendo suavemente y acariciando con delicadeza su rostro. Para la sorpresa de Bella, Edward se inclinó sobre su palma, buscando la tibieza de su piel.

"Eres tan hermosa…" dijo él finalmente, y sonó como una plegaria en sus labios.

Bella sonrió. "Es tan extraño oírte decir algo así" murmuró mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Edward con la misma suavidad con que se acaricia algo hecho de cristal. "Durante siete años te he adorado como a la criatura más hermosa del universo. Pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de mirarte finalmente con mis ojos reales, me doy cuenta de que mis sueños no te hicieron justicia"

Los ojos de Edward eran una laguna de emociones. "Estoy tan asustado Bella" dijo de repente. "Tengo miedo de no poder cumplir tus expectativas. No soy el ser perfecto que imaginas que soy"

"No eres perfecto Edward" respondió Bella, sonriendo mientras tocaba sus hermosas facciones. "Te amo con todas tus imperfecciones y defectos porque son ellas las que te hacen perfecto…para mi"

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron entonces como si un rayo de luz proveniente de ningún lado apuntara directo hacia ellos, y sus pupilas se oscurecieron de deseo. Lentamente, se inclinó sobre Bella hasta encontrar sus labios. El beso que le prodigó entonces no fue apresurado ni hambriento, pero fue igualmente apasionado que el primero. Esta vez se tomó su tiempo para acariciar su boca con suaves y gentiles movimientos. Saboreando, probando, descubriendo. Lento y sensual, pero con precisión, Edward tocó cada fibra del cuerpo de Bella con solo la magia de su lengua y sus labios.

Alejándose de su boca, Edward buscó la línea de su mandíbula, llevando sus besos a la curva de su cuerpo.

"Quiero hacerte el amor" le susurró en el oído. Bella cerró los ojos, su cuerpo temblando con sus palabras como si él la hubiera tocado del modo más íntimo.

"Deja que esta vez sea yo quien te adore" agregó y se irguió para buscar en la profundidad de sus ojos chocolates, reclinando su frente sobre la de Bella.

"Yo quiero todo contigo" dijo Bella con un hilo de voz, y abrió sus ojos para mirar dentro de las pupilas verdes de Edward.

Bella se sentó entonces en la cama frente a Edward. Y mientras buscaban sus labios nuevamente, comenzaron a remover sus ropas lenta y sensualmente, descubriendo y adorando cada milímetro de nueva piel expuesta, hasta que estuvieron completamente desnudos, uno en los brazos del otro.

Edward besó los labios de Bella nuevamente y lentamente la recostó en la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Buscó sus ojos entonces, pidiendo su consentimiento. Sabía lo que esto significaba. Sabía que él sería su primer hombre.

Bella miró dentro de sus ojos, y sin palabras, lo tomó de la nuca y atrajo sus labios a los de ellas, levantando a la vez sus caderas para presionarlas contra las suyas.

Mirando directamente a sus pupilas, temiendo que fuera a quebrarse o desaparecer, Edward se posicionó. Sintió un gemido ahogado escapar de los labios de Bella en anticipación a lo que estaba por venir, justo un segundo antes de que él perdiera todo control y empujara finalmente dentro de ella.

Nada que hubiera experimentado antes pudiera haberlo preparado para lo que sintió al estar dentro de ella. Enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, Edward cerró los ojos, rogando tener la fuerza para controlarse y no rendirse a la ardorosa necesidad de moverse que corría por sus venas.

Edward levantó los ojos desde el cuerpo de Bella después de un momento, y buscó su rostro. Vio una solitaria lágrima deslizarse por su cuello.

"¡Oh Dios!" susurró Edward, paralizado de miedo. "¿Te lastimé?"

"No, no en absoluto" sollozó ella.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando?"

La risa musical de Bella llenó el aire e hizo que su cuerpo vibrara, haciendo que Edward sintiera una nueva oleada de intenso placer. "Porque estoy aquí. Contigo" respondió Bella. "Y es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento plena".

Sin soltar sus ojos, Edward comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y emociones que no era capaz de controlar hicieron presa de su mente. La había deseado, la había sufrido y la había amado demasiado. Ahora su cuerpo se rendía dolorosamente al de ella. Pero se esforzó por mantener su concentración, y fue recompensado por el modo en que Bella cerró los ojos en éxtasis mientras su espalda se arqueaba contra él señalando el placer que también ella sentía.

Cautivados y prisioneros de sus cuerpos y de las sensaciones que podían despertar uno en el otro, Bella y Edward hicieron el amor toda la noche con total abandono.

….

_Bueno, ha llegado al fin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo ciertamente lo hice._

_No sé si todos lo saben, pero originalmente esta historia la escribí en inglés. Y cuando comencé a publicarla en castellano, mi objetivo inicial era hacer una traducción del original._

_Pero en el transcurso del mismo hubo mucho momentos en que la tarea me resulto titánica. Principalmente porque esta historia había sido pensada para vivir en inglés, y fue muy complicado transformarla en algo que no era._

_De todos modos, y porque para los escritores una obra nunca está del todo completa, decidí reescribir algunas partes, principalmente este capítulo y el anterior. Creo que ha sido mejor para la historia._

_Ahora solo resta el Epílogo, y habremos terminado. Este capítulo si voy a reescribirlo completo, porque creo que la historia se lo merece. No será un cambio de argumento, sino de búsqueda de palabras. Espero seguir cumpliendo las expectativas._

_Los dejo con un beso y espero sus reviews que son mi nueva adicción! Los quiero! Gracias por estar siempre del otro lado!_


	32. Epilogo

**Epílogo **

El sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas cerradas del dormitorio, indicando el arribo de la mañana, y tiñendo todo a mi alrededor de suaves y cálidos colores anaranjados.

_Como en un sueño_, pensé, observando con cuidado la atmósfera surreal que la luz generaba alrededor del cuarto.

Como en un sueño.

Sabía que debía estar durmiendo entonces. Sabía que debía descansar. Podía sentir cada fibra de mi cuerpo exhausta, igual de mi mente. Pero de alguna manera, el sueño me eludía.

Los eventos de la noche se arremolinaban en mi conciencia, yendo y viniendo. Sensaciones, olores, sentimientos. Entrando y saliendo. Jugando con mi cordura. Haciendo que me regocijara en el recuerdo del placer y me estremeciera con el temor en partes iguales.

Pero aún así no podía concebir la idea de dejarme rendir al sueño.

Estaba demasiado atemorizado como para descansar.

¿Y si realmente estaba dentro de un sueño? ¿Y si dormirme era como despertar? Eso significaría volver a la pesadilla de mi realidad, en donde nada era como debía ser, en donde nada de lo que ahora recordaba había ocurrido, en donde estaba nuevamente solo.

Y no quería volver a esa realidad. No podía perderla de nuevo. No ahora que era finalmente mía. No ahora que me había atrevido a reclamarla como había deseado desde el primer momento.

Moví mi mirada desde la ventana cerrada y su luz hacia la figura durmiente de la mujer que amaba. Ella estaba recostada de costado en la cama, a mi lado, con su rostro hacia mí, con su pequeña mano apretando la mía entre nuestros cuerpos, igual que la primera noche que habíamos dormido juntos.

Sonreí con ternura al mirar a sus facciones mientras descansaba tranquilamente. Estaba exhausta, igual que yo. Pero comprendí que, a diferencia de las semanas anteriores, el cansancio era ahora un cansancio feliz. Un debilitamiento producto del modo en que nos habíamos amado toda la noche.

Se veía tan en paz. Tan joven. Tan inocente. Y tan imposiblemente hermosa.

Al observarla, todas mis cavilaciones parecieron hacerse a un lado y lo único que quedó en mi mente fue ella. Ella ocupando todos los espacios, todos los pensamientos, toda mi conciencia.

Ella con su sonrisa, con sus besos, con sus manos, con sus aromas, con su piel, con su cuerpo.

Ella.

El universo, mi universo, giraba ahora en torno a ella.

No podía imaginar un modo mejor de vivir el resto de mi vida que dejar que mi existencia se arremolinara a su alrededor; sentir su presencia y su calor durante cada hora de cada día del resto de mis años.

Sentirla. En cada poro, en cada fibra y en cada cabello. Absorberla, amarla, protegerla, cuidarla.

De repente, me di cuenta de que había sido tan estúpido. Era tanto el tiempo que había perdido analizando, razonando, buscando explicaciones lógicas donde nunca habría ni serían necesarias.

Lo único importante era ella. Era estar a su lado. Era dejar que me amara, y perderme en lo que significaba para mí.

Sin medir, sin pensar, sin esperar un porqué. Solo ser y existir.

Y caer.

Caer en el abismo de su existencia, de su calidez, de su humanidad.

¿Importaba si nos habíamos conocido en un sueño antes de vernos en la vida real? No, porque aunque yo no podía recordarlo, estaba seguro de que yo la había esperado también, igual que ella lo había hecho pacientemente durante siete años.

Hacer el amor con ella, conocer la sensación de estar en su interior, había sido suficiente para convencerme de que toda mi vida la había buscado, sin saberlo. Y ahora estaba ahí, a mi lado, rendida al más completo abandono y placidez de la resaca de lo que habíamos experimentado juntos al encontrarnos.

Sonreí al rememorar los momentos que habíamos compartido, cuerpo con cuerpo, durante toda la noche.

Ya tendríamos tiempo de pensar en el mañana. Ya tendríamos que lidiar con su aún no aceptada fama, con su éxito y con el hecho de que me había convertido en un personaje literario sin saberlo.

Ahora, nada me importaba excepto ella. Y sabía que ya nunca podría irme de su lado cuando había probado la adictiva sensación de sus labios, de su cuerpo y de su aroma. Jamás podría dejarla porque ningún temor podría persistir por sobre lo que sentía por ella. Me había tenido en sus manos desde el primer instante en esa playa, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se derramó en mis brazos, dejándome cautivo de ese rostro que sin saberlo ya conocía y amaba.

Acaricié con cuidado su mejilla, y noté que el rincón derecho de sus labios se elevaba, como si en sueños me sonriera.

Y tal vez me estuviera sonriendo en sus sueños. Tal vez estuviera sonriendo al Edward de sus noches, en el claro del bosque, mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Era coherente estar celoso de mí mismo? Tratando de borrar el estúpido pensamiento, meneé la cabeza.

El zumbido de algo interrumpió la línea de mis pensamientos. Me estiré para tomar mi teléfono celular abandonado en el suelo, donde mis pantalones habían aterrizado. Miré a la pantalla: Alice. Por un ínfimo segundo sopesé la posibilidad de no atender la llamada, pero mi hermana merecía mucho más que eso. Ella había creído en nosotros desde el principio. Ella lo había hecho posible.

Abrí el teléfono y la saludé. "Hola hermana" murmuré, esperando no despertar a Bella.

Por un largo minuto, solo el silencio me respondió del otro lado de la línea. "¿Está Bella bien?" preguntó Alice con precaución.

"Si" respondí.

"¿Y tú?" inquirió.

Sonreí. "Agotado, pero feliz"

Sentí su risa armónica en mi oído.

"Mamá quiere hablar contigo" dijo finalmente. "Te quiero" agregó antes de pasarle el teléfono a Esme.

"¿Edward?" la voz de mi madre sonaba colmada de dudas.

"Si, mamá" respondí. "Aquí estoy"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada. No había hablado con ella en demasiado tiempo. Solo entonces el peso de la añoranza me golpeó, haciéndome conciente de cuánto había extrañado ese afecto en su voz.

"Si" contesté. "Lo siento"

"Lo sé" dijo ella suavemente. Entendió mis razones para disculparme y no preguntó nada más.

"¿Dónde estás?" quiso saber.

"En el apartamento de Bella"

"¿Cómo está ella?" la voz de Esme sonó cargada de dudas, incapaz de discernir mi reacción. La comprendí, sabiendo que me había comportado como un idiota en el pasado.

"Está durmiendo a mi lado". Bajé nuevamente mis ojos para mirar a la figura quieta de Bella, su cabello castaño desparramado sobre la almohada y sus pestañas escondiendo la belleza de sus ojos. Era la imagen de la más pura inocencia.

"Hijo" Esme me trajo de vuelta de mis contemplaciones. "Necesito pedirte un favor"

"Claro mamá" respondí. "¿Qué es?"

"Cuando Bella despierte, por favor llévala adonde pertenece" me dijo.

No comprendí sus palabras, por lo que permanecí en silencio esperando.

"Tráela a casa, Edward" murmuró Esme con dulzura. "Tráela con su familia. Tráela con nosotros"

Sonreí al entender. "Por supuesto mamá"

Esme cortó la comunicación entonces. Miré a la mujer a mi lado entonces. Recostándome a su lado nuevamente, tomé su mano y besé sus dedos con suavidad.

Sintiéndome finalmente en paz, cerré mis ojos y me rendí al descanso.

Esa noche Bella y yo dormimos sin sueños por primera vez en siete años.

…

_Este es el final. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, el leerme y el encontrarse con esta historia._

_Ciertamente, para mi, ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. En principio, porque escribir es lo que más amo en el mundo. Y segundo, porque me dio la chance de encontrarme con ustedes._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los que siguieron esta ficción. A quienes me lo hicieron saber con sus comentarios he tenido la chance de responderles, aunque a veces tarde más de lo que quisiera en hacerlo._

_Pero también gracias a aquellos que la leyeron aún sin atreverse a dejarme un comentario._

_Me siento realmente bendecida de que me hayan dejado entrar en sus vidas con este pequeño pedacito de mundo que cree para ustedes._

_Ojalá me sigan en mis otros proyectos. Ya en marcha Blancanieves es mi proyecto más ambiocioso, uno que espero se convierta en mucho más que una fanfiction algún día. Mientras el Mundo se Derrumba, ya acabado, es el que más cerca tengo de mi corazón. Y muchas otras ideas están dando vueltas por mi cuadernito, esperando su momento para conocer la luz._

_No se pierdan!_

_Y espero sus reviews que son más adictivas que nada que haya conocido antes!_


End file.
